The clouds in our life
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: 'What do you mean that my father is a known person to me' Hermione asked him with wide eyes. A story about Hermione not being a Granger. Love, hate and danger all after learning the truth.
1. Chapter 1:The Truth

***** Hello Everyone! How are you guys? I've missed you SO much. I am sorry for being away for so much but I went through my National Exams and now I am waiting for my results. *** Now as for my story "Secret Past'' I have to say that I don't know when I am going to update it. I just feel so dumb about it and I really don't know what to write. Although I will do my best to think of something. *** Now as for this one: Well let me tell you that the idea was not entirely mine. My little cousin Lia and when I say little I mean 7 years old told me few days ago to play with her dolls. I agree because I can ever put a fight with her because she is so adorable and I totally love her. So we started to play and she just said that she would very much want Severus to be Hermione's father and for McGonagall to be her grandmother. So that moment the idea was completed in my mind so I started to write as soon as she left from my house. So here we are with the first chapter. i hope you enjoy guys! And I hope you like it as much as Lia would want you to like it.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom reading one of her favorite books. It was getting dark outside. She looked up from her book and outside of her window. She thought that a lot of things have changed after last year. She touched slightly the scar she had gained from Dolohov and took a deep breath while memories of the fight at the Department of Mysteries flashed in front of her. She was wondering how Harry was doing. He had lost Sirius the only person who was close to him as a father. When she was closing her eyes she could still hear the cries of Harry when Sirius fell through the Veil. She was scared for his health. She had sent him few letters and his answers were cold and small. Her wounds from that day at the Department, her mentally wounds were starting to heal. Her parents where there for her every minute of the day, although she knew that they weren't her real parents she loved them nevertheless and she knew that they loved her as well. Suddenly her thoughts were cut by a knock at the door of her bedroom.

''Come in'' Hermione said and she smiled when she saw the face of her mother ''Hey mum''

''Dear, could you please come down, your father and I want to talk to you.'' Jean told her daughter with a small sad smile

''I will be there in a minute mum'' Hermione said and stood up from the bed. Jean turned around, closed the door and went down to sit with her husband.

A minute later Hermione walked downstairs and went and sat in front of her parents. ''Is something wrong?'' She asked when she saw the worried faces of her parents.

John Granger took a deep breath. ''Sweetheart your mother and I love you very much.''

Hermione knew that her father was taking his time to tell her what was going on and she knew that she didn't need to tell anything yet. With another deep breath John continued ''As you very well know sweetheart, you are not our daughter. However we love you very much like you are our own child. Today -Today, headmaster Dumbledore came to our house while you were to the beach and talked to us about your true lineage.'' He said and looked at his daughter's now pale face.

''Sweetheart do you need a glass of water?'' Jean said and went and sat beside her daughter.

Hermione looked at her mother ''Yes mum, please'' She said and immediately Jean went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. She turned back to the living room and handed the glass to her daughter and again sat beside her.

''Are you okay for me to continue?'' John asked her when he saw that his daughter had gained her color again

''Yes dad, please continue'' Hermione said and gave him a small smile

''You see my dear it seems that your mother and father are both magical. The headmaster said that your mother was a pureblood witch with the Urquart as a last name. Her name was Emily Urquart. Your father is a half blood wizard.'' John said and stopped for his daughter to process all the information.

Suddenly Hermione asked ''Dad, you said my mother was a pureblood witch. Why?''

This time Jean was the one to answer her question ''Well my dear your real mother was killed when you were one year old. She was killed by some death eaters as the headmaster said to us.''

Hermione looked at her with tears glistening in her eyes. ''Oh'' she simply whispered

''Do you want me to continue?'' John asked his daughter with concern. With a nod from her, he continued ''Well, you may not know your mother however your father is a known person to you. '' At his words Hermione's head shot up.

''What do you mean that my father is a known person to me?'' Hermione asked him with wide eyes

''The headmaster said that before we tell you his name you have to think that all things happens for a reason and everyone sometimes make the wrong choices but we can't hate them for that now, can we? Everyone deserves a second chance.'' John said to her daughter and Hermione looked him with worry filled her eyes.

''Who is it dad?'' Hermione asked with fear for the answer which was coming next.

''His name is Severus Sna-'' Before John could finish his sentence Hermione fell to the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile:

''Severus, come in. We have some serious matters to discuss.'' Dumbledore said when Severus walked inside his office at Hogwarts

''He wants new members. Younger members. He is going to make Draco Malfoy a death eater.'' Severus said and looked skeptically at Dumbledore

''Severus I think that this is a conversation for some other time. For now we have something else to talk about.'' Dumbledore said and he took a more serious tone

''What exactly do you mean Albus?'' He asked with worry

''My boy, I talked with Minerva and we agreed that it was best for Hermione to learn the truth now.'' Albus told him afraid of Severus reaction

''WHAT? You decided something like this without me? I am her father for heaven's sake.'' Severus yelled very angry

''Yes my boy but Minerva is her grandmother and besides Hermione must learn the truth.'' Albus said to Severus trying to make him understand

Severus didn't spoke for a few minutes. He knew deep down that he was right. Hermione had to learn the truth. But he was afraid of the consequences. ''I understand Albus and I presume that you have made the first step?'' Said Severus calmly now

''Yes I have. I went and talked with the Grangers today and they agreed to talk to Hermione tonight. I think that you will have a letter from Hermione in the upcoming hours.'' Said Albus and gave him a small smile

''Thank you Albus, I know that you care about me and about Hermione as I know that you cared about Emily. But I have to confess to you that I am scared about the consequences. What if Hermione hates me?'' Severus said and for the first time after years he was really worried for something.

''My boy, everything will be okay. You will see it soon enough!'' Albus said and gave Severus another smile and looked at Fawkes who had started to sing.

''Thank you again Albus. I think I will go back to my room now.'' Severus said and went back to the dungeons. He was thinking about his daughter. Would she accept him? Would she be ashamed of him? Would she hate him when she learned the truth about him? He opened the door to his chambers and immediately went and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey while waiting for Hermione's letter.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave a review please guys! This box down there is so lonely and we don't want for it to feel like this now, do we? I hope to see you all soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2:Letters

*****Well because some of you were so amazing and gave few seconds of their time to write a review I give you another chapter. Really thank you guys!**

* * *

''Hermione. Hermione please open your eyes love. Come on Hermione, its mummy'' Jean pleaded to her daughter while patting her cheek. Tears were rolling down her face. John had go to the kitchen to retrieve another glass of water. When he came back he gave it to Jean and she put few drops of water to her hands and then caressed Hermione's face with it.

Hermione opened and closed her eyes few times. When she opened them again she realized that she was at her mother's arms. ''Mummy'' she whispered and looked inside her eyes,

''Hermione. It's okay love. I am here. I am here.'' Jean said again and again. After few minutes with the help of John, she put Hermione to the couch in a sitting position.

After few minutes John took Hermione's hand ''Sweetheart, how are you feeling?''

Hermione looked inside her father's eyes and saw worry. ''I am fine daddy. Don't worry.'' He gave her a smile which she returned.

''Hermione, sweetheart, do you remember why you fainted?'' Jean asked her daughter. That moment reality hit Hermione and a name came back to her. Severus Snape. Severus Snape was her father? Had she heard correct? If he was why did he called her all those names all those years? Did he really hate her? What would she say to her friends? Would she need to change house? What if she had to be resorted and in the end she was put in Slytherin? The worst thing that came to her mind was the thought of her joining the death eaters. She couldn't betray Harry. She would prefer to die than betray her friends. She had learned that not only from her parents but from Sirius Black as well. When he confronted Pettigrew for betraying his best friend he had said that he would rather die than betray those he loved. She was pulled out of her thoughts from her mother. ''Hermione are you okay?'' Jean said to her.

''Yes I am mum.'' Hermione said. She then turned her gaze to her father ''Dad, you said that Severus Snape was my- is my father?'' She asked him but deep down she knew that she had heard correct.

''Yes dear, Severus Snape is your father.'' Said John and look at his daughter

Hermione looked at her hands and then back to her parents and again down to her hands. ''Okay'' she whispered

''Hermione, I know it's difficult. Both your father and I know about your relationship with that man but you have to give him a chance to explain himself to you.'' Jean said to Hermione while stroking her hair.

''But I- I am scared'' Hermione confessed and silent tears rolled down her face.

Jean and John wrapped their arms around Hermione. John kissed her head ''You are not alone cupcake. We will always be beside you no matter the decision you take.'' He said and Hermione put her head to his chest. ''Thank you guys! You are the best parents someone could ever have.''

''We love you sweetheart!'' Jean said and kissed Hermione's head.

''I think I am going to go and sleep. I have to write a letter to Sna- Sev- fath- ugh whatever.'' Hermione said and the three of them laughed

''I am sure that you and professor Snape can discuss about how you can call him together.'' John said when they calmed down. ''It's nearly two in the morning and yes it is absolutely time to go and sleep. Goodnight cupcake'' He continued and kissed Hermione's head.

''Goodnight sweetie and don't forget to write to him. Tell him to join us tomorrow for lunch, if you feeling okay and if you want it.'' Jean said and hugged her daughter

''Okay mum, I will think about it. Goodnight guys'' Hermione said and run to her bedroom to think few things before she write that letter.

Meanwhile

Severus couldn't sleep. He had poured another glass of firewhisky and was looking outside of his window. He thought back to his conversation with Dumbledore this morning. Dumbledore had told him that it was time for Hermione to learn the truth about her parents and he had agreed. He had begged Dumbledore for only Hermione to know the truth. If the Dark Lord would learn that he had a daughter then he would lose her in a blink of an eye. He was afraid of her reaction. He truly loved her. She was like him in a lot of things. She was although a true Gryffindor in heart, just like her mother was. His thoughts were quickly cut because of a tap at the window. He opened the window and a black owl flew inside. Severus took the letter and gave a snack to the owl. At first he scanned it for hexes or something else and when he saw that everything was fine he opened it quickly. Inside was written.

Professor Snape,

I really am sorry for the time. I hope I did not wake you up. At first I want to say to you that I am still in shock of what happened. I knew from a long time that I was not a Granger but everything that I learned today came like a bomb to me. But I understand and I really want to talk to you. What I really want to say from this letter is that if it's okay with you and if you have some free time, I would like if you could come tomorrow for lunch to my house, I mean to the Granger's house. It could be good for us to have a conversation about this thing. Just send me a reply.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean

He touched the letter to his chest above his heart. He was very happy. His little girl wanted to talk to him. She wanted to understand. He had to make her understand the situation. He had to make her understand that he loved her. He took a parchment and a quill and started to write

Dear Hermione,

I really hope that you don't mind me calling you Hermione. I just can't feel like calling you Ms. Granger anymore. Thank you for writing me. I can understand that you are in shock. I will be delighted to answer you all the questions you may have. I will be there around 3 for lunch because I have some work to attend to. Thank you again for the chance you give me!

With love,

Severus Snape

He folded the letter and gave it to the owl to transfer it to Hermione. He only wished that everything would be okay from now on. That he could finally have his baby girl back. He drifted off to sleep that night knowing that a new more beautiful day was ahead of him.

* * *

*****I hope you guys liked it and I hope that now you can give some reviews. I really need them because I want to know if my work is good or bad.**

**Thank you so much everyone!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you for your time! I hope you like the rest of the story as well!**

**peachx89: Thank you dear! Your revies meant a lot to me. I hope this chapter makes you happy!**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope that I am better now with my sentences!**

**Leena evram: Thank you dear! I hope this chapter gives you some happiness!**


	3. Chapter 3:Acceptance

*****Hello there everyone! Yesterday I had a hell of a day and I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all of you for reading my story!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up earlier than usual and went to make breakfast. While she was setting up the table one word was playing again and again in her mind 'love'. Severus Snape had used the word love while writing to her. She didn't know if she was getting paranoid but she felt like he meant the word. The only thing she could do was to just wait until lunch. She knew that they were going to talk a lot today but it was totally something they had to do. She shook her mind off of these thoughts and continued to making breakfast. Half an hour later her parents came down

''Good morning sweetheart! Why up so early?'' Jean asked Hermione after she kissed her head

''Good morning guys! No idea mum.'' Hermione said and smiled to her parents. No matter what, she knew that with them she always had a home to stay and a shoulder to cry.

''That smells wonderful cupcake!'' Said John and smiled at his daughter.

''Thank you daddy! Ah mum, I almost forgot. Professor Snape will come for lunch around 3 if it's okay with you.'' Hermione said and looked at her plate.

''It's fine dear. Are you okay with that sweetheart? ''Jean asked her daughter when she saw the look at her face.

''I have to do this mum. He is my father after all. He is my family. I have to give him that chance. That's what you and daddy taught me. Everyone deserves a second chance.'' Said Hermione feeling better now for talking with her parents about meeting Snape properly this time.

''That's my girl'' Said John and kissed his daughter at her head. He was very proud of her every minute of the day.

Later Hermione was at her room getting ready for the lunch. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

''Come in'' Hermione said and pulled her hair up to a ponytail.

''You are ready sweetheart? It's nearly 3!'' Jean said to her daughter

''Yes mum, I am coming in a few minutes.'' Hermione said and Jean left. Hermione was putting her ballerina shoes when the bell rang. She took a deep breath and left her room. When she arrived at the top of the stairs she looked down and saw Severus. He looked up and the two locked eyes. Hermione felt frozen. But after a few minutes something like air made her walk down the stairs and stand in front of Severus. He was smiling at her. He was giving her a real smile. But she saw it. She saw the guilty, the hurt and the pain behind his eyes. She felt like she could read him like an open book. That scared her a little. She couldn't form a word but to her relief Snape talked first.

''Hello Hermione'' He said with a small smile to his lips.

''Hello professor'' Hermione said but she immediately understood her fault in calling him professor when his face took a look of pain.

Jean to ease the tension said ''Hello professor Snape. Please come in'' and gave him a small smile

''Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Granger, it was very generous of your side. But please call me Severus'' Said Severus and gave her a small smile

''Then I insist to call me Jean.'' Said Jean and the three of them walked towards the dining room.

''I am glad to meet you professor Snape.'' Said John and the two shook hands

''The pleasure is all mine Mr. Granger. Please call me Severus.'' He said and looked at the man who had raised his daughter. He could easily see now from where Hermione had learned all these manners and he was happy to know that these people loved his daughter.

''Only if you call me John'' John said and smiled

''Very well John.'' Severus said and returned the smile

''Let's sit to the table'' Jean said and everyone sat down.

An awkward silence fell upon them until Hermione cleared her voice. She knew that she had to say something. ''Professor, how are things back at Hogwarts?''

''Everything's fine. A few changes although will come this year but everything else is on its rightful place.'' Severus said and looked at his daughter with eyes full of love.

''That's beautiful to here. We always want some changes to our lives.'' Hermione said and everyone smiled.

They ate lunch with few talks here and there. After that someone called John at his phone and said that they needed their help. Jean and John said their goodbyes to Severus and left him with Hermione to talk.

No one knew what to say to the other one. Finally Severus packed every bid of courage he had and went and kneeled in front of Hermione. That startled her but she didn't move. Severus seeing this, took a deep breath and said ''I probably can't very well understand the pain you are in but I can surely see it in your eyes. I want you to please listen to me without interrupting.'' With a nod from Hermione he continued ''Well let me start for the beginning. I met your mother when I was going at Hogwarts. I was in my fifth year when she started her first year. She was a Gryffindor and for some reason she started to talk to me and I started to enjoy her presence. We had a very strong friendship in the start. But after two years we fell in love. She made me feel loved again after so many years of pain.'' He took a deep breath but he was afraid to look at her and he continued ''We got married two years later after her graduation. After that I was accepted as a professor at Hogwarts and she decided to stay with me there. She got pregnant months later. We were very happy. Everything was great for those nine months of her pregnancy. But shortly after you were born the Dark lord gained more power and the prophesy was made. Voldemort learned about it and wanted to kill Harry. Your mother and the Potters, meaning James and Lily were great friends and when she learned that the Dark Lord was after them she was heartbroken. We talked about the danger you were in because of me. We decided that it was probably for the best if you were raised by someone else and not by us. For that reason we left you in an orphanage. A muggle orphanage for us to be sure that no one would know about you.'' He stopped again. He surprisingly had tears fill his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again because he felt Hermione hands holding his. He looked up and he saw tears rolling down his daughter face. He gently wiped them away and gave her a small smile which Hermione returned. She nodded at him and he continued. ''We put a glamour charm to you to change and become like the parents who were going to adopt you. Few months later after the downfall of the Dark lord, Dolohov and few others learned that I had a wife and a daughter. Although they thought that your mother was pregnant with you. They didn't know that you were already born. I wasn't fast enough. They arrived at our house when I was away. I loved her I really did. I still love her. I always wanted to have a family and Emily gave me what I wanted. She accepted me for what I was. She didn't care. She loved me too. I arrived too late to our house. They- they-'' He stopped. He couldn't continue. The tears were rolling rapidly down his cheeks. He didn't care that someone was seeing him cry because that someone was his daughter, his angel.

Hermione squeezed his hands ''It's okay, take your time'' she whispered at him.

He looked at her and wiped his tears. He took another deep breath and continued ''I am sorry for my break down. I don't do it often. But I am okay now thank you.'' He went to open his mouth again but Hermione stopped him.

''Don't say anything else. I think I understand what you are going to say. You don't need to hurt anymore. I have understood everything.'' She said and looked at him. Severus smiled at her.

''Can I hug you?'' He asked her and when she nodded Severus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. ''Thank you Hermione, for everything my girl'' He said and kissed her head

''Can I ask you one thing please?'' She said to him with worry in her eyes

''Yes Hermione you can'' He answered her with his own worry fill his heart. He was afraid of the question because it could mean the loss of his daughter.

''Are you a death eater?'' The question he was feared. He froze. He didn't know what to answer. If he told her the truth, whould she want to see him again? But if he said to her lies one day the truth would hurt more. He took a moment to answer but in the end he said ''Yes I am'' and he stood up and went towards the door. He touched the knob and went to open the door.

''Where are you going?'' Hermione asked him with a frown

''I am leaving. I presume that you don't want to see me again.'' He said with an irony like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Then you presume wrong.'' Hermione told him angry

''You don't hate me for being one of the people who killed your mother?'' He asked her while walking towards her

''No I don't because you are not one of them. You may have his mark but I don't think that you work for him exactly. I may be 16 years old but I have some brains and I can understand when Dumbledore says that I have to put two and two together to understand. Besides I don't think that he would let a death eater around Harry Potter's best friend. Am I right?'' Hermione told him with a smirk. A smirk only a true Slytherin could have.

He smiled at her ''You are just like your mother'' He said but he was taken aback from Hermione's sudden movement.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' she whispered at him

He wrapped his hands around her ''What are you thanking me for?'' He asked her with a frown

She laughed ''Because you said that I am like mum.'' She explained to him

''If I have as a thank you gift a hug from you then I will tell you that every minute of the day'' He said to her and both laughed. When they calmed down Severus turned to Hermione. ''Thank you for accepting me Hermione.''

She smiled at him ''You are a part of me. I can't exactly walk away because I am going to break my heart. You are my dad no matter what.'' She said to him and she widened her eyes at his shocked state. ''What's wrong?'' She asked

''You called me dad, didn't you?'' Severus whispered

''Yes I did'' She said feeling that she had made a mistake. He fears left her when Severus hugged her tight.

''Thank you'' he whispered to her and kissed her head

The two of them sat together for the remaining of the evening at the sofa. A little later the Granger's returned home and were shocked from what they saw. At their sofa Hermione and Severus were sleeping together with Severus arm placed at Hermione's shoulder like he was a barrier between her and the danger. Jean and John smiled at each other and left for their room.

* * *

***** Please leave a review! Thank you so much!**

**arabellagrace: Thank you for your time! Well he is her father after all**

**austinsmom: Thank you! You will have to wait and see. Harry and Ron won't learn quickly about this situation sorry!**

**Leena evram: Thank you so much dear!  
**

**dutch potterfan : Oh thank you so much! I am really glad that you like reading the story!**

**peachx89 : Thank you! I hope that you liked this one as well!**

**SereniteRose : Oh thank you very much dear!**

*****Don't forget that you're reviews gives me strength to keep going! Until we meet again!**


	4. Chapter 4:Leaving the Grangers

*****Well here we are...Goodmorning from Greece. I hope this chapter is okay. I really want you to like the story. I hope you do like it!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up in the arms of Severus. At first she got scared but after she remembered what had happened the previous day she sighed in relief. She looked at his face and she saw that he had a small smile. She slightly got up from the couch and very quietly walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. Few minutes later Jean walked down and went to the kitchen.

''Good morning sweetheart'' She said and kissed Hermione.

''Good morning mum! What happened yesterday?'' Hermione asked her mother with a smile

''Nothing serious! What happened here?'' Jean asked her daughter when she poured some coffee for herself.

''He explained everything and while he was talking mum I just felt love coming from him. It was so beautiful. I believed everything he said because I know that it's the truth. I want to give him a chance if that's okay with you.'' Hermione finished and looked at her mother while setting up the table.

''Oh Hermione'' Jean said and stood up and hugged her daughter ''It's absolutely fine with us. He is your father. He needs you. We had you for 16 years. Let him have something too.'' she continued and kissed Hermione's hair.

''Cupcake you know that we will always be here for you no matter what'' Said John from the door and startled them.

''Oh dad, thank you so much!'' Hermione said and hugged him tight

''Now where is Severus?'' John asked his two beautiful women

''He is still sleeping. He was sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't wake him up.'' Hermione explained to them but few minutes later Severus walked inside

''Good morning'' He said and smiled to the Grangers and turned to his daughter ''Good morning Hermione'' he gave her a different smile and he eyes were full of love

''Good morning Severus!'' Hermione said and smiled back at him. She had told him the previous night that it would be weird for her for a little while to call him dad.

''Will you join us for some breakfast Severus?'' Jean asked him with a smile and ready to stand up to put a plate in front of him.

''I would love to'' Said Severus and sat beside his daughter.

While Jean, John and Severus were chatting about Hermione's life, Severus felt a hand hold his and realized that it was his daughter. She had probably see the look in his eyes when Jean told him the first time she walked and the first time she did her first accidentally magic. He looked at her and smiled. Suddenly a tap was heard and the four looked at the window. There they saw two owls. The white one Hermione realized was Hedwig and the other one she didn't know. She stood up and let the owls fly into the room. She took the letters from both and while the unknown owl left, Hedwig stayed there as always. Hermione saw that the letter from the unknown owl was for Severus and went and gave it to him. When Severus opened the letter he chuckled.

Hermione turned at him with amusement ''What's wrong?'' she asked

Severus looked at her and smiled ''It's from Albus telling me to stay with you as long as I want and don't care about anything else.''

Hermione smiled and thanked her headmaster for everything. ''He is an amazing person''

Severus nodded and the three adult continued to talk about Hermione as a baby. Hermione excused herself and went to her room. She could hear her real father laugh at something Jean had said to him and she was thankful to her. She knew that he didn't laugh at all. He was always in pain. She sat to her bed and opened the letter.

Hey Mione,

How are things with you? I am getting ready to go and stay at the Burrow. I am a little excited because I will leave from this house and I will laugh a little again. I can say that I am getting better day by day. I have to. That's what Sirius would want from me. Remus and Tonks are already at the Burrow as well. How about you? Are you coming to the Burrow? Ron said that he will write to you soon enough. Hermione I just want to tell you thank you for putting up with me for so many weeks... I mean with me and my anger, my sadness and everything else. I really hope you can write me a reply soon. I really missed you Mione! If not, I will see you at the 15th of August at Diagon Alley.

I love you and miss you

Harry

P.S. Don't study very hard!

When she finished reading the letter, Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks from joy. She was happy for Harry. She was happy because he was getting better and because he would be around friends for a month. She had missed the old Harry and she prayed to God that he would be happy again sometime. She quicklu pulled out a parcment and a quill and started to write to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I have missed you so much! I so glad that you are getting better. I think it's for the best of you go at the Burrow. It will be safer. I don't really know what to say Harry. These are difficult times. We will have to be very careful! But how dare you think that I couldn't send you a reply. You are my best friend and I will always be there for you. Talk to you soon I hope!

With much love

Hermione

P.S. Tell Ron to not eat a lot sweets.

She smiled and closed her eyes. HS etook a deep breath, folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig. The owl left and Hermieone look after iit. Her thoughts drifted to the changes of her life. She thought about talking to Harry for what had happened. But what if she told him about her being a Snape? Would he wanted to still be her friend. Would he hate her? What would happen in the end? She was once again pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

She quickly wiped her tears and called ''Come in''

The door opened and behind it revealed Severus. ''Am I interrupting something?'' He asked

''No, come in'' Hermione said and patted the place beside her to the bed for him to sat down. When he sat down she asked ''Is something wrong?''

He shook his head ''Well Jean, John and I talked about you. When you left Jean said that you might want to come and stay with me'' He stopped to see Hermione's look.

''Oh'' she whispered and then looked at her hands. Severus took her chin and made her look at him

''I told her that I would be delightful if you decided that you wanted to come and stay with me.'' He said to her and she widened her eyes

''Really? You want me to come and stay with you?'' Hermione asked with disbelief all over her face

''I would understand if you wanted to stay here thought but I would love for you to come and stay with me.'' He said to her and looked inside her eyes.

Hermione didn't spoke. She just wrapped her arms around him and Severus wrapped his around her small waist. They stayed like these for a few minutes

''So, will you come with me?''He asked praying her answer to be positive.

''Yes I will come. I would love to stay with my father!'' Hermione said and Severus hugged her again.

''Then it's settled. You can go downstairs to tell your parents and I will stay here to pack your things.'' Severus said and looked at her

''Okay thank you'' Hermione said and left the room and Severus started to pack with the help of a little magic

''Mum, dad'' Hermione said and went to the kitchen

''Yes sweetheart'' Jean said and looked up to her daughter. Heroine sat to the table.

''I wanted to tell you first, thank you for everything you have done for me all those years. Thank you for being the best parents ever. Thank you for teaching me so many things about life and about choices. I thank God for giving me you two. You are amazing and I will never forget what you have done for me.'' Hermione stopped and looked at Jean and John.

Both of them had tears to their eyes. Hermione stood up and embraced them. ''We love you cupcake'' John whispered to her. The three of them pulled apart and Jean touched Hermione's cheek. ''Be careful and take care. You ought to know that this place here will always have a room for you. Both your father and I will always be there for you to cry or for you to laugh. We will be beside you to your every step. Don't ever forget that.'' Jean said and hugged her daughter again. She wasn't in pain. She was happy that Hermione had finally found where she really belonged. She knew that her daughter would always come back to them when she needed them.

Severus walked downstairs and found the three with red eyes and big smiles. He went to them and put a hand to Hermione's waist.

''Severus take good care of her. She is our diamond. She is very important to us.'' John said and wiped few tears.

''I will John, thank you for taking such good care of my daughter for 16 years.'' Severus said and the two shook hands. Hermione gave one last hug to John and Jean. She then took hold of Severus hand and disappeared.

* * *

*****Don't forget to leave a review! See you soon!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much! Draco will come out to the story from the next chapter and after...**

**arabellagrace: Yeah totally...**

**Leena evram: Thank you dearest!**

**peachx89: I am glad you liked it!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you so much! Your review made me cry really.. It was beautiful! Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5:Unbreakable Vow

*****HI! I like so much to update this story. I don't know why. I feel like this is my new baby. So enjoy! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Severus and Hermione appeared in the corner of a dark alley. Hermione gasped when she saw that.

''Walk like nothing is happening.'' Severus said and when Hermione nodded, he started to walk and was followed by her. He opened a door from a house and pulled her inside.

''We arrived'' He said to her and gave her a small smile ''This is my home. This is the place I grew up'' he continued

''It's beautiful here Severus'' Hermione said and smiled at him. She looked around her and saw that she was inside a huge hall with few portraits here and there and few doors. Walking further down the hall she could see doors at her left and at her right. She face few stairs and guessed that those were for the second flood.

''Come on, I will show you your room.'' Severus said and leaded Hermione towards the second floor to the bedrooms. She opened a door and Hermione gasped.

''This is your room. It has everything of you when you were a baby. I couldn't come and change everything. This place holds a lot of great memories of you and your mother. I never believed that you were coming back here so I didn't change a thing. You can change anything you want. Just tell me and we will do everything you want.'' Severus said and looked around the room. Memories flashed in front of him. He wanted to let his tears fell but he had to be strong for his daughter. When he realized that Hermione hadn't said a thing he looked at her ''Hermione, are you okay?'' he asked but was taken aback when Hermione flung herself at him and hugged him tight He stroked her hair and hugged her.

''It's beautiful here. Thank you so much!'' She whispered and looked at him. Severus wiped her tears

''No more tears now. I don't want to see you crying again. We are in for a new life.'' He said and smiled. Hermione smiled back at him and nodded ''Let's continue'' he said and they walked towards another door. He opened it and Hermione gasped again ''This is my bedroom.'' Hermione smiled and nodded. Their trip continued and Hermione learned every corner of the house in only a few hours. Severus promised her that he would make her a study beside his and Hermione was very happy. At some point, Hermione and Severus came face to face with a portrait of a not very beautiful woman with black hair and eyes.

''Hello Severus'' Said the woman and looked warmly at him. Hermione couldn't imagine who this woman was. She sure looked familiar with those eyes but she didn't know.

''Hello mother'' Said Severus and Hermione felt numb for not realizing earlier. Of course, Severus had his mother eyes. That's why they were familiar. ''May I present to you Hermione. She is my daughter.'' Severus continued and the woman at the portrait gasped

''Your– Your daughter? Oh my son! I can't believe that I have a grandchild. You are very beautiful my dear! Very beautiful indeed'' Said the woman and smiled with a warm and big smile.

''Thank you'' Hermione said to her and returned the smile.

The three talked for a little while and then Severus and Hermione left. They ate and then they retired to the bedrooms for the night.

Few weeks later found Hermione at her bedroom with a book at her hands. She closed it and started to think about those weeks. She had truly started to gain those feeling of love towards her father. She started to really see him as her father and not as her professor. He was always so sweet with her. She had a few times tea with her grandmother Minerva and she had a few conversations with her other grandmother Eileen. The previous week Dumbledore had visited and said for it was best for her to continue being a Granger. Both Severus and she would be in danger if the world knew. And after all Hermione would have to join the death eaters if they learned that she was Severus daughter. They agreed that Hermione the last week of summer would stay with her friends at the Burrow. Her mind drifted to something else. She chuckled to herself. She remembered that time when she had fallen from the stairs few weeks ago and how Severus had rushed to her checking every part of her body to see if she was okay. He was very worried for her health, But he was always so sweet. Nothing like his self at school. She shook her head and smiled. Today she would meet her two best friends at Diagon Alley. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

''Come in'' She said and stood up from the bed

''Hermione you ready? You are going to be late to your meeting'' Severus said to his daughter and smiled at her

''I am leaving now dad'' Hermione said and hugged him. She finally kissed his cheek and said ''I will not be late promise'' She said and with a kiss to her head from her father she went downstairs followed by Severus.

''Hermione be careful okay? These are dark times'' He said to her and stoked her cheek.

''Don't worry dad I will be fine'' Hermione said and with one last kiss to his cheek she left.

After few minutes she found herself inside the Leaky Cauldron. She waved at Tom and then went to the Diagon Alley. She soon was greeted by voices.

''HERMIONE'' Harry and Ron yelled and run to her

''Harry, Ron, it's so good to see you!'' Hermione said and hugged both.

''How was your summer Mione?'' Asked Ron with a smile

''Same old Ron'' Hermione answered him easily but deep down she was hurting for not telling the truth to her friends.

''Let's go first at the twins shop to have some fun'' Harry suggested and the other two nodded. When they walked inside the shop they were greeted by loud noises and lot of people.

''WOW'' Said the three and took their own way towards different things.

After an hour or so the three left the shop and walked down the alley. Suddenly they saw the destroyed wand shop.

''Oh no - not Ollivanders, everybody got their first wands from here.'' Said Hermione and looked at the place with sudden eyes. The three walked inside. Hermione slightly touched the selves where the wands were stored. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

''Harry'' Suddenly Ron said and Hermione went towards the two

''Does it look only to me that Draco and his mummy are walking like they are trying to not been seen?'' Asked Ron and Harry and Hermione looked closely.

''Let's follow them'' Said Harry when Draco and his mother walked down to the street. The three friends followed and saw them walking inside Borking and Burgs. Then they saw Draco touching something like wardrobe. They couldn't see anything else because few moments later Fenrir closed the curtains.

After an hour it was time for the trio to return to the houses. Hermione hugged them again and said ''I will see you in three days boys''

Harry kissed her head as a brother ''Take care Mione. We will see you in three days''

Ron kissed her cheek and said ''We will see you in three days. Although if something goes wrong we are an owl away. Send it and we will be there in seconds'' and all of them laughed

Hermione then said ''Okay Ron thank you! See you guys, bye!'' and left

Hermione returned to Spinners End. She found her dad sitting on his study. She knocked the door.

''Enter'' Severus said and looked up from his newspaper. He smiled when he saw his daughter ''Hello Hermione''

Hermione walked in and closed the door behind her. She went and kissed her father at his cheek. ''Hello dad''

''How are you? Did you have fun?'' Severus asked her while caressing her hair

''It was fine. I think I am going to pack. Besides in few days I will be leaving for the Burrow.'' Hermione said and stood up

''Hermione'' Severus called her and when she looked at him ''I love you my little girl'' he continued and gave her a small smile.

Hermione returned the smile and gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek ''I love you too daddy!'' She said and left

The next evening Hermione was sitting again to her bedroom. She was doing it a lot lately. She didn't know why but at her bedroom she was feeling safe. Suddenly voices could be heard from downstairs. She knew that for the remain of summer Voldemort had sent Pettigrew to stay there. Her father had told her this morning. She grabbed her wand and came out of her room. She walked towards the end of the hall and looked downstairs. She gasped when she saw Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and that traitor Peter Pettigrew inside her house. She quickly casted a concealer charm to herself and walked down the stairs towards her father's study where she saw that the three people had gone. She walked very quietly towards the door and stood behind it. Suddenly one of the two women started to talk. She knew that it wasn't Bellatrix because this voice was much calmer with a hint of worry. She guessed that it was Draco's mother voice. ''I know I'm not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this- '' She said but didn't finish

Severus stopped her by saying ''If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you are not to speak...'' Hermione looked inside the bedroom. She needed to see what was happening and then her father said again. ''But as it so happens, I'm aware of your situation.'' He said and stopped again. Hermione put her hand to her mouth. She was so shocked. What socked her more was Bellatrix reaction. ''You? The Dark Lord told you?''

Hermione couldn't move. She was feeling petrified. She couldn't understand for what they were talking but after Bellatrix reaction Hermione realized that they were talking about the luck of some death eater.

Severus eyed Bellatrix quickly and turned again back to Narcissa ''Your sister doubts me. Over the years I've played my part well, so well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.''

Bellatrix snarled when Severus said that and he glared at her and said ''Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it.'' Hermione smirked at her father's outburst. He was right and he wanted to show it. She always did that. Hermione looked at Bellatrix who was ready to say something when Narcissa spoke ''I don't doubt you Severus.'' Severus looked at her but Bellatrix spoke first.'' You should be honored Cissy'' when she said that Hermione shivered from the corner of the room. How someone could probably be honored for being chosen by Voldemort. She felt discussed from only the idea. Her attention was turned to Narcissa who spoke with pain in her voice. ''He is just a boy'' Hermione felt once again petrified. She realized for whom they were talking about. Flashes from last night at Diagon Alley when she and her friends saw Draco and his mother walking towards Borgin and Burks flashed in front of her. Harry and Ron were right for having their suspicions about Draco being a death eater. She shook every thought off of her mind and concentrated to the conversation in front of her. Severus looked at Narcissa and said ''I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco.''

Narcissa stood up and a small smiled was craved in her face ''Severus'' she said but once again Bellatrix came to the conversation and walked towards Severus and stood behind him whispering to him loud enough thought for Hermione to hear it ''Swear to it... make the Unbreakable Vow.''

Hermione widened her eyes. She shook her head. She couldn't believe what her father had to do. She knew deep down that he had a plan but why him? Why after all the pain in his life, why can't he stay away from all of it? But then the reality came crushing to her. Her father couldn't leave everything behind him as she couldn't leave everything behind her. She couldn't leave Harry on his own and Severus couldn't leave her and Dumbledore. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Bellatrix continued walking around her father and Narcissa and finally she stood behind Narcissa. She opened her mouth and again poison came out ''It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort, when it matters most. He'll just slither back into his hole... coward.''

Severus looked at her for a few second and then with clear voice he said '' Take- out- your- wand'' Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at him while Hermione left her tears fall down her cheeks. Severus and Narcissa clasp hands and Bellatrix waved her wand. She started to say '' Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?''

Severus was looking at the wall which was behind Narcissa. He said ''I will''

Bellatrix then said again ''And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?

''I will'' he said again and Hermione felt the tears rolling down her face rapidly

Bellatrix said ''And, if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?''

''I will'' Severus said and the bond was made. Bellatrix smiled evilly while Narcissa smiled with relief. Hermione left the room quickly and walked to her room. She was feeling betrayed by what her father had done. She was in pain of what her father had to do. She wanted to help him but knew that he would never leave her to something like that. She was scared for her father. She didn't want to lose him. She opened the door to her bedroom, walked inside and closed it again. She leaned to the door and closed her eyes. She sank to the floor and gathered her legs close to her body and touched her head to her knees.

When Bellatrix, Narcissa and Peter left. Severus poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sat to his chair. He left his tears to fall without knowing that at the second floor his daughter was crying as well for him.

* * *

***Hope you like it! How about leave some reviews?

dutch potterfan: Thank you!I hope you like the chapter!

arabellagrace: These are dark times.. They can't laugh a lot...

SereniteRose: Thank you very much for your amazing review!

ZairaElizabeth: THank you very much! It's good to read that you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter as well!


	6. Chapter 6:Start of the Pain

***** I am so sorry about this delay... I had some work to do... So please forgive and forget! I hope you like this chapter! At last Draco came in!**

* * *

Two days later Hermione was ready to leave the house. After she had witness that conversation between her father, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and had seen her father that way she had promised to herself to not talk to him about that. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to Severus study. She knocked the door and when she heard enter, she walked inside.

''Hermione are you ready to go?'' Severus asked his daughter when she walked inside the room

''Yes dad I am going.'' She said and smiled sad

''Be careful and don't forget that I am here for everything you may want. I will see you back to school. Don't worry It's only a week.'' Severus said and kissed her head

''I know. I love you and I will miss you a lot.'' Hermione said and wiped a tear

''I love you my little angel. I will miss you'' Severus said and with one last kiss Hermione left. That night Severus returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the next school year.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at Ron's room at the Burrow the last day of holidays.

''I really think that we have to be very careful for Malfoy.'' Harry said and looked at the newspaper which was in fire in front of them

''I agree Harry. Who knows what he is up to do? With his father in Azkaban he will hate us more for sure. '' Ron said and looked at Harry.

''The only thing I know is that these are dark times. We have to be very careful with every move.'' Hermione said and the boys nodded. ''Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we are going back to Hogwarts'' she continued and stood up. She gave each boy a hug and left

''Night Hermione'' The boys said and they went to bed as well.

The next morning they went to King's Cross to take the train for Hogwarts. At some point, Harry left Ron and Hermione and went to look for Malfoy and see what he was up to. When the train arrived at Hogsmead, Hermione and Ron walked out of the compartment.

''Where is Harry?'' Hermione asked Ron and looked around with worry

''He is probably already at the platform. Let's go'' Ron said and he walked outside with Hermione.

Meanwhile Harry was at the floor. He was hit by Draco and he was invisible. Suddenly the door of the compartment opened and Luna walked inside. When she helped Harry they went towards Hogwarts. They came across Snape and Draco but they continued their way without a fight.

Inside the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was worried for her best friend. She turned and looked at Ron ''Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!''She said while smacking him on his arm with a book

Ron looked at her with wide eyes and said ''Turn around, you lunatic!''

Both Hermione and Ginny turned around and saw Harry walking towards them.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron ''He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?'' she asked and looked again at Harry

Ron, looked at Ginny and said to her ''Well, it looks like it's his own this time.''

That moment Harry went and sat to the table.

Hermione immediately asked ''Where were you? What happened to your nose?'' worry was filling her eyes because she was scared for him.

Harry looked at her and saw the worry. ''Later'' he told her and Hermione looked down. Harry then continued ''What have I missed?''

Ron was the one to answer him ''Not so much. The hat only told us to be careful because these are dark times. But what is it afraid of? It is only a hat.''

Harry nodded and that moment Dumbledore started to talk. ''Very best of evenings to you all! First of, let me introduce the newest member of our stuff, Horace Slughorn.'' Everyone started to clap. When the clapping stopped he continued'' Professor Slughorn, I had to say has agreed to reuse his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile the post to Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by professor Snape'' The Slytherins started to clap loudly but all the other houses remained calm. Hermione looked down and Severus saw that movement. After that Dumbledore continued again ''As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arriving here tonight and you had the right to know why. Once it was a young man who like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle corridors, step under its roof. Seemed to all the world, a student like any other. He's name Tom Riddle.'' Everyone gasped but only two people were affected a lot by this name. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Althought Ginny had started to tremble. That boy was the one who made her do all these things at her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione looked at her and took her hand under the table. She remembered Ginny telling her what had happened then. She had nightmares since then of what had happened. Ginny looked at her best friend who knew every deep secret of hers. She gave her small smile to thank her. When the hall calmed down Dumbledore once again continued ''Today of course he is know all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand looking all upon you tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls.'' He paused when loud whispers echoed all around the Great Hall but when the attention came back to him, he continued ''But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. There's something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip.'' He finished his speech and the children went to their houses.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione went to breakfast and then to their classes. They were very lucky at least for Harry and Ron because it was Friday and the weekend was in the way. Harry and Ron had agreed to get ready for Quidditch. They had asked Hermione to go with them but she had other plans. She told them that she would go to the library as always. When they left she went towards the dungeons. She wanted to see her father a lot. When she arrived at his rooms where Minerva had told her that it was located, she knocked the door and waited few minutes before Severus opened the door. Hermione walked inside and when Severus closed the room she wrapped her arms around him. He immediately did the same and kissed her head.

When they pulled apart Severus said ''I missed you so much my little angel'' and smiled at her again

Hermione returned the smile ''I missed you too daddy. Congratulations for your place as a DADA professor. But, I think that the title as Potions Master suits you more.'' She said and the two laughed

''Let's sit and we can talk. Tell me how was your last week? Did anything happen?'' He asked her when they sat at the couch.

Hermione shook her head ''Not at all. Same old'' she said and looked at him ''How about you? Did anything happened?'' She asked him

Severus looked at her and answered ''No other than few meetings nothing more.'' Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the clock ''Dad, please be careful okay? I have to go now, Harry and Ron will return from the pitch and I will not be at the Tower.'' She said and stood up.

''I will be careful Hermione. I love you my little girl'' Severus said and with one last hug she left quickly.

When Hermione arrived at the common room she didn't see Harry or Ron. She decided to sit and wait for them. The boys arrived fifteen minutes later and the three of them started to talk for a lot of things.

That night Hermione was sitting at her bed. The other girls from the dorm had already fallen asleep. Hermione was thinking about the last two weeks. She hadn't told her father that she knew about the vow he had taken to protect Draco Malfoy. She didn't know how he would take it. She didn't want him to be angry with her. She was just feeling hurt. She may know why her father didn't stopped doing what he was doing but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't stop. He knew that every time he was meeting Voldemort he could die. She was afraid for his safety. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him and she wanted the world to hear it. She was proud of her father. However if she say it to the world, Harry and Ron would learn it as well. She was very scared. She didn't know how they would react to this. Would they accept her? She didn't want to lose them. They were family to her after all those years. But those were not the only thoughts inside her head. She was thinking about Draco Malfoy as well. She didn't know why but she was concerned about him. She knew that he was a death eater and the younger one probably. If she was to understand Draco's feelings from his mother's look when she had come to her house to talk with her father she knew damned well that Draco was tortured mentally. She didn't know what to do although. Only the time would show the consequences of some decisions.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, someone was sitting at one of the rocks near the back lake. He had put his elbows to his knees and was looking down. He was thinking all about this summer. He didn't remember one calm and beautiful summer from his childhood. He didn't remember being happy when he was with his parents. He could smile only with his friends. But this summer was very different. This summer he couldn't contact his friends. He had to stay at his house. He had to pretend to be happy there. Then the imprisoned of his father did not come as a shock. He should be happy about it. But he wasn't, he couldn't be. Because of his father fault, he had to be one of them. He had to be a death eater. He had to kill innocent people who didn't hurt anyone. He had to torture people and in the end of this school year, he had to kill the greatest wizard of this time. He had to kill Albus Dumbledore. If he didn't do it, he would kill him and his mother. He didn't show it, but he loved his mother and he knew that his mother loved him as well. He took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do but he didn't know if he could do it. He left his tears which were formed in his eyes to fall. His father had said that Malfoys don't cry but to hell with his father. He didn't care anymore what he was saying. He didn't care anymore for him. He had to do everything he could to kill Dumbledore as much as it pained him. He had to do it to save what he loved.

* * *

*****I hope you liked it! Leave some review please!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much! I am sorry for making you cry... Hope you can forgive me...**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you!**

**Guest (For chaoper 5): I am happy you are!**

**Guest (For chapter 4): Well she will visit her parents on holidays but yes she is leaving. Beside Severus is her real father. As the Granger's said she has to give him a chance and she had to go an dlive with him. She was with them for 16 years but Severus never had the chance to be with her until now... I hope I helped...**

**Leena evram (For Chapter 5): Thank you dear!**

**Leena evram (For chapter 4): Yes she does I am sorry... But she will going to them for some days on holidays...**


	7. Chapter 7:Learn the Truth

*****He guys...I am sorry again for the delay... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the common room with her two best friends. It was now mid November and everything was still okay. But Hermione was dying inside her. She had kept that secret of Severus being her father for far too long. She couldn't do it anymore. It hurt her every minute knowing that her best friends might hate her in seconds. But she knew that she had to tell them. She looked at Ron and Harry who were playing a game of wizard chess. She took a deep breath ''Guys we need to talk'' she said and when they looked at her she looked down

Harry stood from his sheet and went and kneeled in front of Hermione. ''Mione, what's wrong?'' He asked her and took her chin and made her look at him

''I –I need to tell- ''

''WON-WON'' Lavender yelled and stopped Hermione from speaking. The three friends looked at Lavender walking downstairs. Hermione looked down and Harry saw her. For days and from the first time he saw her this summer at the Burrow, he knew that something was wrong with Hermione. He knew his best friend well. He knew that something was wrong with her. It was a good chance for her to speak to him and Ron but Lavender destroyed it. He hated her for that. He had to talk with Hermione and today. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ron spoke ''Yes Lav?''

''Come on Won-Won I want to show you something'' Lavender said and pulled Ron out of his seat and without a word the two left.

However Harry looked at Hermione ''Let's go to the Astronomy Tower. We can talk better there'' He said to her and took her hand

Hermione looked at him and nodded. When they arrived at the Astronomy Tower Hermione took again a deep breath. It was the time she would tell Harry. It was now or never. She believed that he would never accept her back after this conversation but she had to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath ''Harry I am adopted as you very well know.'' She told him and he nodded. He remember their conversation few years ago when she had told him and Ron that she had learned that she was adopted but she didn't know who her parents were. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. Hermione looked at him and saw at his eyes that he had understood that she wanted to tell him that she knew who her parents were.

Harry took her hands ''Please Hermione go on'' he said and Hermione took some strength from his words.

''Harry, I know who my parents are. I will ask from you to not interrupt me while I am talking. Can you do this for me?'' Hermione asked and looked at him. With a nod from Harry she continued. ''This summer around August, I learned who my real parents are. I am a half blood witch. My mother was a pureblood and my father is a half blood. My mother's name is Emily Urquart. She is the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and that means that McGonagall is my grandmother. However she was killed few months after my birth and after the downfall of Voldemort. My father now –'' She looked down and stopped. Hot tears formed to her eyes. She was taking deep breaths and Harry touched her cheek.

''Calm down. Take your time. I am here. I am not going anywhere Mione.'' Harry said and Hermione hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

After few minutes they pulled apart and Hermione calmed down. She wiped her tears. She looked at Harry. ''I am sorry for my break down. I didn't mean to'' she said apologetically

''Hermione it's okay. Now you are okay and you can continue'' Harry told her and smiled at her sweetly.

''Thank you! Well I told you about my mother so it's time to tell you about my father as well. My father is a half blood wizard. He is alive but he is a death eater but a spy for the Order and Dumbledore. My father – My father is Severus Snape'' She finished and released a breath she didn't know she had. She felt relief. She knew that she would probably lose her friend now but she felt relief wash all over her. She knew that she didn't need to be in pain again because now her best friend knew everything. She looked at Harry. He hadn't said a thing. He wasn't yelling either. He was just looking at her. The silence which followed was one of the biggest in Hermione's opinion.

Finally Harry spoke ''Wow, that's not what I was waiting for. You are the daughter of the greasy git. Who would think of it? However it doesn't matter what I think. It matter what you think. How are you Hermione? How are you feeling about all this? Are you okay? Does he treat you right?'' He asked with worry. His eyes however, were full of love and understanding. Not hate as Hermione was thinking. Hermione hugged him once again and started to say thank you again and again.

Harry made her look at him ''Why in the world are you thanking me?'' He asked her when he put his palms to her cheeks

''For understanding and because you don't hate me Harry'' Hermione said and looked at him again.

''Hermione, I could never hate you. Your father can be Snape and your last name can be Snape but you are the same person for me. I love you Hermione. You are the sister I never had. You are an amazing person and so beautiful.'' Harry told her and kissed her temple.

''Harry thank you so much! It really means a lot to me. I love you too. You are the brother I never had'' Hermione said and they hugged again ''Harry I will ask a favor from you. I don't want anyone to know anything about this Harry. Please, I beg you'' Hermione said and Harry smiled.

''Hermione it's okay. I am not going to say anything to anyone.'' Harry said and hugged her again tight. ''Now it's time for you to answer my earlier questions'' he said to her and the two smiled.

''When I first learned about it I was scared. I thought that he hated me. When he came to talk to me about this, he was so good, so understanding. He was acting like a real father. He was in a way sweet. I feel fine now. I have learned to love him. I accepted him as a father. He is very good with me, Amazing I could say!'' Hermione said and stopped to look at Harry. He was smiling and she knew that he had caught the word 'sweet' she had used.

''Sweet? Severus Snape sweet? What has happened to the world?'' Harry said and rolled his eyes. Hermione started to laugh and Harry joined her.

When they calmed down Hermione spoke ''It's time for us to go back to the Common Room''

Harry nodded and said ''I agree, I don;t want to lose points from your daddy.'' Harry said and a teasing way and Hermione laughed again. The two walked quickly towards the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione said the password but before she could walk inside Harry grabbed her hand. ''Hermione, I promise that I am nt angry with you or anything. I don't want to lose you because your father is Snape. I just wanted you to know that.'' Harry whispered to her to be sure that no one heard him.

Harry gave him a kiss to his cheek ''Thank you so much Harry!'' she said and the two walked inside the common room.

* * *

*****I hope you liked it. Leave some reviews please! I promise that tomorrow, you will have another chapter!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much! Well I think from the next chapter Draco will come more inside our lives.**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much dear!**

**Leena evram: Thank you very much sweetie!**


	8. Chapter 8:Stay with me

*****As promised another chapter! I hope you like it guys!**

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the dungeons. It was late but she wanted to see her father and talk to him. She hadn't seen him for over a week in private and she missed him. She was happy someone could say. Few days ago she had talk with Harry and he was still with her. He had accepted her and he had said that no matter what he would always be with her. She was feeling lucky for having such friends. She turned around to a corner towards her father's chambers. Suddenly she heard voices. She moved closer and realized that they were coming from her father's room. She stopped and leaned her body to the wall. She touched her head to the wall and waited to hear who was talking.

''Why don't you understand? I have to do this alone'' One of the voices yelled and Hermione realized that it wasn't a voice from an old men but from a boy. She couldn't see the movements or anything else but she could easily imagine the look at her father's face and someone raise his voice to him.

''Do not speak like this to me boy. I am here to help you.'' Her father said angry.

''He chose me, why can't you understand that. I am a Malfoy. I don't need your help.'' Draco said and Hermione gasped. He was chosen for what? Voldemort had chose Draco Malfoy to do what? She was puzzled. It is probably that reason that made Narcissa Malfoy to ask for help from her father. She was scared for her father but for Draco as well. Narcissa Malfoy was right. He was just a boy not a grown man. What in the world Voldemort wanted from him?

''Shut up Draco. If you want to do it by yourself then do it. But know one thing. I will be there to protect you. I don't care if you want it or not I will be there. Now get out.'' Her father said and Hermione immediately run from her place and hide to a corner. She heard the door open and after few seconds she saw Draco walking outside. He walked in front of her but he didn't saw her. Hermione shut to the corner for awhile. She didn't know if she wanted to go to her father or if it was better to go back to her common room. After few minutes she decided to go back to her common room. She was not in state to see her father. She was scared that he would understand that she heard something. She was walking now towards her common room and was thinking if it was right to tell Harry about Draco Malfoy but she decided against it. She knew that her father and Dumbledore knew what they had to do. Both of them were great wizards after all. She arrived at her common room and walked inside. She saw her best friends and went and sat with them.

''Hey guys'' She greeted them with smile

''Hey Mione'' They said in union and each of them gave her a smile. After an hour so while Ron was watching the fire and Hermione and Harry were reading in silence Harry asked ''Have you ever heard of this spell 'Sectumsebra'?'' and show the book to Hermione.

''No I haven't'' Hermione responded ''Why didn't you gave it back?'' She asked him with a frown

''Why would he Hermione? After all he had become top at Potions.'' Ron said but when Hermione glared at him he looked away

'I want to know who's book is this.'' Hermione said and went to take the book but Harry stood up and walked away

''You can't. It's old and worn.'' Harry said while trying to protect the book from Hermione

''Old and worn'' Hermione asked and moved towards Harry and he moved towards Ginny. She found the chance to take the book from Harry.

''It's in the property of the half blood prince.'' Ginny said and looked at Hermione

''Who?'' Hermione asked

''The half blood prince'' Ginny said again and threw the book to Harry who caught it and went and sat again to his place. Hermione then went and sat beside Harry again.

''Are you angry with me for wanting to know who's the book was?'' She asked him in a whisper

Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile ''Not at all Hermione, don't worry yourself.''

''Thank you! I think I am going to bed. Goodnight guys'' Hermione said and walked towards her dorm.

''Goodnight Mione'' They boys yelled behind her.

The next morning Hermione had a free period while the boys had practice.'' She was walking again at the Hogwarts corridors when she saw Draco on the floor. She moved closer to him and saw that he was clutching his stomach. She realized that he was in pain when he cursed. She took few more steps and kneeled beside him.

''What's wrong Draco?'' She asked him when she put her hand to his arm

''Why do you care Granger? Leave me alone.'' Draco said and hissed in pain

''Please let me help you. At least let me help you go to Madam Pomfrey.'' Hermione said with worry filling her eyes.

''I don't need your – Shit'' Draco cursed and felt something hot in his hands. He knew that it was blood but he didn't want Granger to see it.

''Draco please'' Hermione said and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks

Malfoy looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe that Granger was crying for him. Suddenly pain ran through him and he cursed again ''Shit''

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She looked closely and saw blood to his stomach. She gasped ''Draco you are bleeding. You need to go to Madam Pomfrey now. Come on'' Hermione said and helped him up. She helped him put his arm around her shoulder because she had to hold his weight for him. She started to walk fast but she was wishing deep down that she would walk quicker. They were few meters away from the Hospital wing when she felt very heavy and fell with Draco in her arms. She panicked when she saw that he had closed his eyes ''Draco, Draco please open your eyes. Come one Draco, we are almost there. Please open your eyes, please, please. Please Darco saty with me. Please, please'' Hermione was saying while shaking him slightly.

''I am- sorry Granger, I- can't- anymore'' Draco whispered and closed his eyes

''NO'' Hermione cried and clutched Draco tighter to her arms ''Please help me. HELP. PLEASE'' She yelled and suddenly she saw Madam Pomfrey coming outside from the Hospital Wing.

''Oh Merlin, what happened?'' She yelled

''Please help him. No time for explaining.'' Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly. Madam Pomfrey cast a spell and in moments Draco and herself disappeared and appeared to a bed to the hospital wing. Immediately she started to heal every wound and she ordered her assistants to give her the potions which were needed. Hermione was left in a state of shock but she managed to stand up. She walked towards the Hospital Wing while clutching her robe which was covered in Draco's blood near her body. She walked inside and saw all the medi witches above Draco's wounded body. She didn't dare to move closed. She was afraid of what she might see.

''My dear, what happened to him?'' Dumbledore asked her suddenly from behind

Hermione turned around and looked at him ''I – I don't know professor. I found him in the corridors and helped him towards here. But – on our way here we fell and I suddenly ealised that he was unconscious. Then I yelled for help and Madam Pomfrey came and now he is here like – like this and I am scared, so scared about him sir'' Hermione said while looking to the ground with her hands upon the blood to her robes. The tears had once again started to fall.

''My girl are you okay?'' Severus asked his daughter when he saw the state she was in. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

''I think I am dad'' She whispered and closed her eyes when she felt the heartbeat of her father. She was startled when Dumbledore spoke

''How is he Poppy?'' Dumbledore asked and Hermione took a deep breath when she saw the look Madam Pomfrey was giving to Dumbledore. She was scared for Draco. She didn't know why but she was feeling hurt. She thought that she felt something pulling her towards him when she touched him. But she was scared for her father as well. What about the unbreakable vow? Would he die if Draco dies as well? She didn't know what to think anymore and for that reason she concentrated to Pomfrey who hadn't answer yet. She took a deep breath again and said ''Madam Pomfrey please answer'' She was pleading to someone for her worst enemy. What had happened to her?

'' We have done the best we could. He is healing but I don't really know when he is going to wake up. I am sorry.'' Pomfrey said and went back to Draco to check again on him.

* * *

*****Well what do you think? Leave some reviews maybe?**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much! I hope this one is good as well!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much! I hope you don't hate me for this chapter...**

**Leena evram: Thank you very much! I hope you like this too!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much! Your beautiful words means a lot to me!**

**LadiePhoenix007 : Thank you very much dear!**


	9. Chapter 9:Enemies not anymore

*****Hey ther again! I hope you are happy! Another update! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione felt happiness. He wasn't going to die. He was strong. He wasn't going to leave her. He wasn't going to leave his friends and his mother. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to relax. She felt the hands of her father holding her. She turned to her father. ''Father please can I stay with him?'' she asked him

''Hermione I am sorry but you have classes'' Severus said to her trying to make her understand that she couldn't be here

''Please, please, please let me stay here'' Hermione pleaded and looked from Severus to Minerva and Dumbledore and back to Severus

''You are excused from all your classes today my dear'' Dumbledore said and gave her a small sad smile

''Thank you professor'' Hermione said and went and sat beside Draco.

When everyone left, she took his hand and held it tight. ''Draco, Draco please you can fight this. I will be here with you if you need me and I will help you. You have to fight this Draco. Please stay with me. Please wake up soon!'' She whispered to him.

She stayed with him another hour and then she went back to her dorm. She took her book and started to read. But she wasn't really reading. Her mind was to Draco. But after few more minutes she fell asleep. She was woke up later from Lavender who shook her. When she opened her eyes she smiled

''Hey you okay?'' Lavender asked her

''Yes Lavender don't worry.'' Hermione told her and look at the window. The sky was dark

''It's time for dinner. Harry and Ron are very worried about you. McGonagall told us that you weren't feeling okay and that's why you were excused from your classes'' Lavender said to her

''Okay Lavender, thank you! Let's go to dinner now, I am feeling better. I needed the sleep for sure.'' Said Hermione and walked downstairs with Lavender and Parvati behind her.

''MIONE'' Both Harry and Ron yelled when they saw her.

''Hey guys, sorry for making you worry.'' Hermione said and gave them each a hug

''You okay? What happened?'' Ron asked her while the three where walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

''I felt dizzy and I went to Madam Pomfrey. She gave me a potion for me to sleep and then she called professor McGonagall and told her that I had to sleep. So McGonagall excused me from classes. I fell asleep and Lavender woke me up few minutes ago.'' Hermione explained to them

''You sure you okay now?'' Harry asked with worry

''Yes Harry, don't worry.'' Hermione said and kissed Harry to his cheek.

''Okay Mione, but if you feel anything I want you to tell me.'' Said Harry and put an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and nodded ''Okay Harry, I will''

For the next few days Hermione was visiting Draco an hour in the morning and an hour in the evening. She wanted to know how he was. But everyday she was seeing him in that bed and it was hurting her even more. On the ninth day Hermione went to the Hospital Wing again and sat beside him. She had started to develop feelings for him. She was scared thought. She knew that she would be hurt in the end but she felt that every day she needed him more. She took his cold hand and put it to her cheek. The tears had already started to roll down her cheeks. She leaned down and whispered to his ear ''Come on Draco, come back to me. Please Draco, please come back to me'' Her thumb was stroking his knuckles. She took the hand from her cheek and put it above her heart. '' Please come back Draco, please'' She said to him again. Suddenly Draco's hand started to move and Hermione gasped. She looked at him and saw that he was trying to open his eyes. He moved his body slightly. ''water'' he whispered and Hermione immediately helped him drink some when she put the glass of water to his lips.

After few more tries, he opened his eyes and felt lost in those chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful. So warn, so full of love. He was pulled out of his thought by a voice.

''Draco, how are you feeling?'' Hermione asked him

He looked at her and he didn't saw just Granger. He saw an angel with beautiful eyes and an angelic voice.

''I am fine'' He whispered and once again was lost in her eyes

''Oh Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you have woken up. Ms Granger could you please leave-'' Madam Pomfrey said but was cut by Draco's voice ''NO! She can't leave me'' he said and held Hermione's hand tight. TMadam Pomfrey was stunned from Draco's words.

Hermione looked at him and felt the pulling towards him, from the last time. She looked inside his eyes and said ''I will be here I am not leaving the room. Madam Pomfrey just needs me to be few meters away. Don't worry I am not leaving you I promise.' 'she smiled at him and he returned the smile, nodded and let her hand.

''Now let's run some tests.'' Madam Pomfrey said and cast few spells with her wand ''Very well, it seems that you have healed perfectly fine Mr. Malfoy. You will be free to leave in two days'' She said and with a nod she left.

Hermione moved towards him. ''I presume that you want to know what happened and why you are here.'' She said to him and with a nod she started to say why he was there in the first place.

''Oh...I am sorry Granger for all this'' Draco said and looked around the room.

''You don't need to apologize for anything. You haven't done anything bad. '' Hermione said and smiled at him

''I heard you, you know. All these days you were coming to me and I could hear what you were saying. But I couldn't wake up. I couldn't find the strength to move and to wake up. At first your voice was just a whisper but then it was louder and louder every time. It was beautiful. It was like an angel was calling me to follow.'' Draco said and looked at Hermione.

She had blush a very deep red color. ''I am glad I could help.'' She said not knowing what else to say

''Hermione thank you for everything you have done for me these past few days. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead.'' He said to her and the two smiled at each other.

''You don't need to thank me for anything Draco.'' Hermione said and stroked his cheek.

Draco leaned to her touch and they stayed like that for a few minutes

''I think that it's better for me to return to my dorm I will come back tomorrow. Good night Draco.'' Hermione said and left

''Goodnight Hermione'' Draco whispered when she left. He was feeling a tingle to his stomach. He wasn't in love with Granger, was he? But she was so beautiful, so amazing and so good, so understanding. She was an angel with those beautiful chocolate eyes. She was there all these days with him, pleading to him to wake up, to not leave her. She didn't want him to leave her. She was afraid. But they were enemies, weren't they? No they weren't. Not anymore.

* * *

*****Leave some reviews please!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much dear!**

**kmjb:Thank you!**

**dutch potterfan: I hope you like this one as well! **

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much dear!**


	10. Chapter 10:Time to talk

*****Hello again! I hope you are happy. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

Draco was sitting under a tree near the lake with his best friend Blaise Zabini. They were doing their assignments when his mind drifted to Hermione. For the past few days he was always thinking about Hermione's words. They had been carved at his mind. He was feeling safe when he was with her. He was feeling free. He was a human a simple human with not mark and no master when he was looking inside her eyes. Hey eyes were his paradise. It was soon to be a week after his release and he hadn't even said a word to her. He couldn't. She was always around her friends. The people who hated him more than anything and he hated them. But with Hermione, it was different. She was different from everyone else. She was beautiful both inside and outside. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaise.

''Draco, you okay mate? You zoomed out for a moment '' Blaise said and looked carefully his friend

''Yeah Blaise, I am fine. I was just thinking about some things'' Draco answered him and smiled. He had met Blaise when he was a little boy and they had become best friends but more like brothers. They knew everything for each other. Blaise knew of Draco's situation and he had promised to him that he would anything to his power to help him.

''Are you thinking about that?'' Blaise asked him with worry in his eyes

''No Blaise, I am thinking about Hermione. I am thinking about all these things that happened those days at the Hospital Wing. Blaise I think that I have fallen in love with her.'' Draco said and looked at his friend with a look which said 'please help me'.

''I think that too Draco. I've seen the way you look at her. You are my best friend and I know you very well. We will find something to do, don't worry.'' Blaise said to Draco trying his best to calm his friend

''Blaise don't you understand? If Hermione learn that I am a death eater she will hate me and I can't bear that.'' Draco explained to his friend and sighed. Suddenly the two heard giggles and they looked up and towards the place from where the giggles were heard and they saw suddenly Hermione walking outside with Luna Lovegood.

''I think that this is your chance Draco. Go and talk to her now.'' Blaise said to his friend when he saw Hermione and Luna walking towards the lake.

''But she is with Lovegood. I can't talk to her'' Draco said and looked strangely his friend

''Lovegood is an amazing person and she will not judge. Go and talk to Hermione now.'' Blaise said to Draco and shoved it slightly.

''Come with me'' Draco said and pulled Blaise with him.

When they approach the girls, Hermione looked up and smiled ''Hello'' she said

''Hermione I need to talk to you'' Draco said to her and gave her a small smile

''We can't here. Meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight at 9.'' Hermione told him and he nodded

''Okay I will see you there. Good day Lovegood.'' He said and he went and sat back under the tree with Blaise following right behind him.

Later, Hermione and Harry were sitting inside the Library and were talking about different things.

''So how is it going with Ginny?'' Hermione asked him and Harry blushed

''I don't know what you are talking about'' Harry said and looked away.

''Yeah sure'' Hermione said and laughed

''Whatever! How is it going with Snape?'' Harry asked her and Hermione stop laughing.

''Okay I think. I haven't seen him in a week but okay. I will go and see him on Saturday. I've missed him Harry.'' Hermione said and smiled when her thoughts went to her father

''That's good to know Mione.'' Harry said and he too smiled

''Oh I forgot. Professor Flitwick has offered me a place beside him as an apprentice. He said that I amazing on charms and I could become an excellent ward maker.'' Hermione said and smiled again

Harry hugged her tight and smiled ''I am very proud of you Hermione. You will do great! What have you decide?'' Harry asked her

''I haven't yet Harry. I have to talk with my father first.'' Hermione said and Harry nodded

''Yeah you are right'' He said and hugged her again

''Nevertheless congratulations are in order'' Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.

After dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry returned to the common room. Hermione said that she wanted to see something to a book from the library for tomorrow class of Transfiguration and left. She went towards the Room of Requirement. When she arrived Draco wasn't there yet. Few minutes later Draco walked inside the room. He went towards her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. ''Hey'' he said and smiled at her

''Hey! How are you? Any pain at all?''Hermione asked him when he sat beside her

''I am fine. I just needed to talk to you and all these days I never had a chance.'' Draco told her and looked at her

''Okay then, I am all ears'' Hermione said and looked at him

''I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. I was always your enemy but that didn't stop you from helping me at the corridor. Is someone else was at your place he or she would have let me to die. I was never good to you and I didn't deserve your help but you offered me some. You are an amazing person Hermione. Your friends are probably thanking Merlin for sending you to them.'' Draco said and took a deep breath

Hermione looked at him. She put her palm to his cheek ''Draco everyone deserves a second chance. You are an amazing person but you can't show it to the world. But it's okay because I can see it and that's the only thing that matters.'' She said to him and he leaned to her touch

He pulled away few minutes later and said ''Thank you for everything Hermione, truly!'' He said and looked inside her eyes. He leaned his face towards Hermione's face and touched his lips gently to hers. He pulled away quickly ''I am sorry I don't know what came over me'' he explained himself for his actions.

''it's okay Draco.'' Hermione said and with her thumb she stroked his cheek. ''I have to go back to my common room. ''Goodnight Draco'' she said and kissed him gently to his lips. She pulled away and before Draco could say anything she left.

He touched his hand to his lips and a smile formed to his lips. ''Goodnight Hermione'' he said and he too went back to his common room to think of what had happened.

* * *

*****Leave some reviews guys! Why the previous chapter have only 2 reviews? :(**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well... I don't know when I am going to update 'Secret Past' because my brains are sore for that story. I am so sorry about this!**


	11. Chapter 11:Good friends

*****Hello again guys! I had a very hard day...**

* * *

''You did what?'' Blaise Zabini's voice could be heard down to the common room.

Draco put a hand to Blaise mouth and said'' Will you shut up Blaise? I don't want the world to what I am doing. Not yet at least.''

''Sorry man, it came as a shock.'' Blaise said when Draco removed his hand ''Am I forgiven?'' He asked then and smiled innocently

''It's okay Blaise.'' Draco said and sat to his bed ''I just don't want Hermione to be hurt. She is a muggleborn and I am a death eater remember?'' he continued and looked at his hands.

''That doesn't change anything Draco. The only thing you have to do is to tell her the truth. I am sure that she is not going to hate you. Hermione is different.'' Blaise said to Draco and he looked at Blaise. Draco gave him a small smile. Blaise was always trying to make him feel better with everything he could think of.

''I will Blaise but first I have to build some courage.'' Draco said and looked at his hands again after taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile Severus was sitting at his rooms with his daughter ad they were playing a game of chess. Suddenly someone knocked the door and Severus went to open it.

''Good evening Severus I hope that I don't interrupt'' Albus said as he walked inside ''Ah, Hermione my dear, it's good to see that you spend some time with your father'' He continued when he saw Hermione on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

''Good evening headmaster'' Hermione said and smiled

''Is there something I can do to help you Albus?'' Severus asked and motioned for him to sit down

''I could leave if you want to talk'' Hermione said before Albus start

''Oh no my dear, it's okay.'' Albus said and smiled. He then turned his gaze towards Severus. ''My boy, could you please go on Hogsmead with the children tomorrow? Minerva can't make it tomorrow'' Albus said and Severus frowned.

''I suppose'' He said after few minutes

''Splendid! Now I have to go and tell Minerva. Good evening to the both of you'' Albus said and walked to the door.

Hermione stood up and run towards the door ''Headmaster please wait.'' She said and Albus stopped and looked at her ''Headmaster is everything okay with my grandmother? Is she ill?'' She asked when she took a deep breath

Albus smiled at her and put his hand to her shoulder ''No my dear, Minerva is absolutely fine but she has some papers to grad and she need some free time'' Albus said and Hermione sighed in relief.

''Of course headmaster!'' She said and he left. Before Hermione could turn around she heard something fall to the floor and yelled ''DAD'' When she run inside the room to where her father was she saw him on kneeling position clutching his arm. She run and kneeled beside him ''Dad, what's wrong? What happened?'' She asked him frantic

''it's okay Hermione, don't worry'' Severus sad to her to calm her down.

''You are in pain, how in the world is everything okay?'' Hermione said and tears rolled down her cheeks

''My love, the Dark Lord is calling me that's why I tell you that it's okay.'' Severus stood up and went to take his mask and robe

''One hundred times worst'' Hermione yelled to her father but not because she was angry but because she was afraid.

''I have to go. Calm down and go to your common room and we will talk tomorrow. I promise Hermione.'' Severus said, kissed her head and left. Hermione stood there frozen. Her Father had just told her to relax while he would be in danger. Great, just great! She thought. After few minutes, she left her father's rooms and went towards the Gryffindor Tower. While she was in deep thought she failed to hear a blonde's voice but when someone touched her arm, she snapped out of her thoughts.

''Hermione are you feeling okay?'' Luna asked her friend

''Yeah I think. You were going somewhere?'' Hermione asked her trying to take her mind away from her father

''I was going outside for a walk. You want to come with me?'' Luna asked with a brilliant smile

''That would be lovely'' Hermione said and the two girls walked outside

After an hour or so the girls stopped in front of the lake and sat down. Hermione looked at the blonde whom after years she started to think of her as a sister. ''Luna, I need to tell you something. I hope you don't hate me after that.'' She said and looked at her

''Hermione you can tell me anything, you know that!'' Luna said and touched her friend's shoulder.

''Luna, I am adopted and this summer, I learned who my real parents are. My mother thought is dead. I am a half blood. My mother was a pureblood witch and her name was Emily Urquart. My father is a half blood wizard and his name is Severus Snape.'' Hermione said and closed her eyes thinking that he friend would confront her about her father. Instead she felt Luna's hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

''I am so happy about you! You have finally found from where that power of yours has come. You have an amazing father and a very good wizard. And am I guessing correctly if I say that professor McGonagall is your grandmother?'' Luna said and gave Hermione a very big smile

Hermione didn't answer but hugged Luna tight and whispered ''Thank you so much Luna!''

After few minutes the two pulled away from the hug and Hermione smiled ''Yes professor McGonagall is my grandmother from my mother's side. Luna thank you for being understanding. The only other person who knows from my friends is Harry.'' Hermione explained to Luna

''Hermione, I'm here for you if you ever need me. You have stood beside me when everyone was making fun of me and I feel honored for choosing me to share such a deep secret of yours.'' Luna said and smiled.

''You are an amazing girl!'' Hermione said and hugged her

Let's go inside it's getting dark'' Luna said and the two girls walked inside and towards their common rooms. When Hermione walked inside the common room she faced Ron and Harry.

''There you are Mione'' Harry said and smiled

'''Let's go down, I am hungry'' Ron said and took his friends hands and together they went to the Great Hall for dinner. While all the others were eating, Hermione looked at the staff table and she didn't saw her father and looked down, praying silently for her father to be safe. She then looked at the Slytherin table and she didn't saw Draco either. She took another deep breath and looked at her friends and smiled at something Dean said. She didn't saw a boy from Slytherin watching her movements after she looked at his table.

Meanwhile Blaise at the Slytherin table, turned around in time to see Hermione searching for Draco. He sighed. Draco had to tell her what was going on or else she would find out on her own. He turned around and start to talk with his friends, Theo and Adrian.

* * *

*****I hope you liked the chapter! See you soon! ANd do please leave some reviews!**

**dutch potterfan : Thank you very much! Yes we will see a match with Blaise!**

**ZairaElizabeth:Thank you very much!**

**kmjb:Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12:Teenager's time

*****Hello again everyone! So thanks to those who review to the previous chapter because it really made my day and I wanted to update another one! So this chapter is for you! If you have seen, I changed the tittle of the previous chapter because it didn't fit at all with this chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep and was sitting at her bed and was looking outside the window. Suddenly two figures could be seen with black robes and when another one with blue robes arrived Hermione realized that these two were her father and Draco. Of course, Dumbledore would want to know what had happened. She sighed in relief afer seeing that they were okay and then she slept peacefully.

The next morning, Ron, Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. Hermione saw Luna and said to the boys ''Guys I will see you in a bit, I want to talk to Luna a minute.''

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw table and waved to Luna and said to Hermione ''Sure Mione, we will be here when you return!'' and smiled

Ron just nodded because his mouth was full of food and Hermione went and sat beside Luna ''Good morning'' She said and smiled

''Good morning Hermione, how did you slept?'' Luna asked her friend and let her eat some of her food from her plate

''Peacefully'' Hermione said and smiled

''That's good to hear'' Luna said and suddenly her eyes fell to the two boys who came just that moment inside the Great Hall. But she looked only one in particularly.

Hermione turned around and saw that Luna was looking at Draco and Blaise. Then it hit her. She turned back to her and smiled ''Well, well, well what do we have here?'' Hermione asked and when Luna blushed she smiled.

''I don't know what you mean'' Luna said and looked at her plate

''You have feelings for one of the two Slytherin boys. Who is it?'' Hermione asked her

''BlaiseZabini'' She bubbled quickly

''I didn't catch that'' Hermione said and looked at Luna strangely

''I like Blaise Zabini'' She said again and Hermione gave her a smile and a hug.

''I am so happy about you Luna'' Hermione said when she pulled away from the hug. ''And if I am correctly I will say that Blaise likes you too because he is looking at you right now'' Hermione whispered to Luna and the two girl looked at the Slytherin table. When Blaise saw Luna looking at him, he blushed and looked down. Luna smiled and she too looked down.

''Oh we will have soon another loving couple inside Hogwarts walls!'' Said Hermione very happy. She then looked up to the stuff table and she saw her father. She smiled at him and mouthed ''Good morning'. Severus smiled at her and nodded.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were talking about yesterday's meeting.

''So what did he wanted this time?'' Blaise asked his friend

''He just wanted to see how my mission is going. When I told him that I haven't found a way to fix the cabinet, he got really angry and send me the cruciatus curse one or two times. Thank God Severus was there. He said that he was going to help me a little and the Dark Lord agreed to that.'' Draco finished and looked at the table angry. ''But you had to see my father Blaise. He doesn't care for me at all. He was just looking at me when I was tortured. Only my mother and Severus flinched. I can't understand what I have done for him to hate me so much.'' Draco continued and took a deep breath.

Blaise put his hand to his friend's shoulder and said ''I will try to help you too with the Cabinet. I don't want you to get hurt again. As for your father, we all know that he is a cruel man without feelings. You haven't done anything wrong. Just Lucius is the second Dark Lord. Haven't you realized that yet?'' Blaise asked his friend

Draco nodded and said ''So why did that Lovegood girl looked at us like that when we came in?'' trying to change the conversation

Blaise cached the hint and said ''I don't know but Draco, I need to tell you something. I think that I am in love. I think that I'm in love with Luna Lovegood'' Blaise said and smiled

''That's great Blaise. I am so happy about you! I think that Lovegood is a great match for you. She is special in her own way just like you.'' Draco said and patted his friend to his back

''Thank you Draco'' Blaise said and looked Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She was talking with Hermione and she was happy. He was happy too because he knew that a lot of people were just walking around making fun of her but now with Hermione more in her side a lot of people would be scared to even look at her. Suddenly he was caught looking at her by her and Hermione. He blushed and looked down. He heard Draco chuckle beside him and he too smiled but with his head down.

After a while Hermione and Luna stood up and went to the Gryffindor table. ''Hey guys I came with company'' Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

The two looked up and smiled ''Hey Luna'' They said together

''Are you ready to go? Luna will come with us too'' Hermione said and smiled to Luna

''Great! Let's go then'' Harry said and the four walked outside. As sixth years they could leave the castle without a professor. They took a carriage and they left for Hogsmead.

When they arrived Hermione and Luna said that they had to buyssome things and Harry and Ron wanted some sweets. They agreed that they would meet in the three broomsticks in three hours. It was plenty of time for the girls to buys everything they wanted.

Hermione and Luna went first to buy some quills and then went to the bookstore to buy new books. After that they went ot buy one or two or more new outfits and a dress for Christmas as every year. While they walked outside of the shop laughing they failed to notice two boys coming their way and bumped into them. Before they could fall, they felt strong arms wrapped around their waist. Hermione and Luna opened their eyes and looked inside Draco's and Blaise's eyes.

When the girls stood straight again Blaise said ''Alright there ladies?'' and he and Draco smiled

Hermione smiled ''Yes thank you'' She said and looked at Draco ''How are you Draco?'' She asked him

''I am fine Hermione. Thank you! How are you?'' Draco asked and touched her cheek.. Hermione leaned to his touch and didn't say anything.

Blaise suddenly cough and the two snapped out of their connection. In the far they didn't saw Severus Snape looking at his daughter and godson falling silently in love. He knew that Blaise and Luna would always be there for them no matter what. He was glad that Hermione and Draco wouldn't be alone in this.

* * *

*****So did you liked it? Leave some reviews maybe? Thank you! See you soon!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank ou very much! Howeevr we have to wait a little for what Draco has to tell Hermione!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much! I really find Luna an amazing person and I want her to have a great part into my story and she will!**

**SereniteRose : Thank you very much!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much!**


	13. Chapter 13:The curse of Dolohov

***** Hello guys...This is my wost day ever... I feel very sore and I am an emotionally wreck. I am sorry for saying this here but I need to say it to pull it out of my system. It is the worst feeling ever. I broke up with my boyfriend and I just feel so lonely. So this chapter is going to be a little emotionally and I am sorry about that. However it fits perfectly with the story! I hope you can forgive me...**

* * *

Their eyes were locked again. The two snapped back to reality when Blaise said ''Are you alright Luna?'' Hermione looked at her friend and touched her arm

Luna snapped out of her thoughts and said ''Yeah I am fine, I think'' She said and looked down to the snow

''Luna, you sure you okay? We can go back to Hogwarts if you want. It's not a problem at all.'' Hermione said and stoked Luna's arm trying to calm her when she felt her tremble.

''Yes I think that we have to go back.'' Luna said and Hermione nodded

The two boys looked at each other and Blaise said ''We will come with you'' Blaise said and the two girls nodded.

''Okay then, let's-'' But before Hermione could say anything else she cried out in pain and fell down unconscious. Luna screamed and kneeled beside her trying to make the blood coming for her friend's waist to stop. She took Hermione to her arms and said'' Come on Hermione. Open your eyes'' Tears had started to roll down Luna's eyes. Draco kneeled down too and said ''Hermione, please my love open your eyes please, don't do this to me. Please'' Suddenly professors and aurors came into view and Severus were beside the four friends in moments. When he saw his daughter, he gasped. He quickly scooped her up to his arms and aparrated straight to the hospital wing. When they saw death eaters appearing inside Hogsmead they had informed Dumbledore and he had open the wards only for the professors because they would return the children by apparating.

''POPPY'' Severus yelled and put Hermione to a bed

''What's wrong –Oh My God'' Poppy said and went quickly by Hermione's side and started to cast spell after spell to see what was going on with her. After an hour or so she had stopped the bleeding. She had south as much pain as she could and had cast healing spells. After that she cast a spell to see what was going on with her organs and what she had seen had scared her as hell. Hermione's matrix had been affected again from the same spell from Dolohov as the previous year. That meant that Hermione's matrix was in a very bad condition. However she couldn't do anything yet. Hermione had to wake up first and after that she could see what was going on. In the meantime and while Poppy was working on Hermione, professor Sprout had come with two students who had broken something. One had broken his leg and the other his arm. Minerva had walk in and as a medi witch herself she had heal the broken leg and the broken arm. Few other students had come as well and now the Hospital Wing was full of students, their friends, who had come to see them and the professors. Because Hermione was still asleep and because she was in a bad condition, Madam Pomfrey had put curtains around her bed and a silencing charm to protect her from any noises. The professors hadn't left anyone to see her. Minerva had only told them that she was cursed badly and that she was in need of some peace.

That night Severus sat with Hermione in the hospital wing. He held her hand and he was whispering to her a lullaby. One her mother had sung to her so many years ago, when she had held her for the first time. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. ''I am sorry Hermione. I am sorry I couldn't protect you from him once again. But I promise, I will take revenge for you. And I will take revenge for your mother's death as well. It is time for that bastard to pay. And he will pay in the worst way my dear.'' He said and kissed her head. Suddenly he heard the door of the Hospital Wing to open and his cast a disillusionment charm to himself to be invisible. After years off spying he could here very well the noise from the shoes from the person. He realized that the person was wearing an invisibility cloak when the person removed it and put it to the bed. He gasped silently and took few steps behind when he saw Draco Malfoy touching his daughter cheek.

Draco touched her cheek and with his thumb he stroked it. He then took with his free hand her hand and touched her lips to the outside. He touched her cold hand to his cheeks and kissed the palm of her hand. ''Hermione'' He whispered and pain came out of his voice. He closed his eyes and took few deep breaths ''I need you my love. Come back to me. I now that you can hear me. I know that. Please my love, don't leave me. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I need you more than anything in this world. Stay with me please'' He whispered and hot tears rolled down his cheek. He felt weak and kneeled down beside her. He touched his head to her arms and he stayed there until the sun light of the morning came in his eyes and woke him up.

In the meantime and when he heard Draco's words, Severus moved to the corner and sat silent there watching his godson falling apart while watching his daughter lying there on that hospital bed. He was remembering his days when his dear Emilly was hurt by a spell. She was lifeless on the bed and he was there beside her and was begging her to wake up as the young Draco was doing now with his daughter. He looked up to the sky and silently he begged his wife to give strength to their daughter to wake up.

Two days later, Hermione woke up and she screamed in pain. Madam Pomfrey had gone to see what was going on and the thing she was feared happened. Hermione had internal bleeding from her matrix. She cast a spell and Hermione went back to sleep. An hour later, Madam Pomfrey had stopped the bleeding. But she couldn't fix the matrix. She had to tell Minerva that her granddaughter could never have children. She was the only person who could do that. Severus had to be there but Minerva as woman she knew better. The next day when Hermione woke up again, she saw her grandmother and her father there. When Severus saw that his daughter was awake he smiled ''Hello my dear. How are you feeling?'' he asked

''I am in pain. It comes from my back but from my womb as well.'' Hermione explained

''Well you see my dear, you were hurt by Dolohov's spell and this time it hurt you to your back but it was a very deep cut and hit an organ which was sore from the last time.'' Minerva said to her and put her hand to her head.

Hermione widen her eyes. Madam Pomfrey's words came into her mind. '_Your matrix was hurt badly. If it is hurt again I don't think that I will be able to fix it good for you to have children. I am afraid that if your matrix is ever again hurt then you will never have children. I am sorry' _She looked at her father and grandmother and saw the look to their faces. ''No'' She whispered and shook her head. She looked at Minerva ''Please grandma, please tell me that my matrix is okay. Please tell me that I can have children. Tell me that the organ is not my matrix.'' Tears were rolling silently down her cheek.

Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat at the bed beside her granddaughter and opened her eyes. ''I am sorry Hermione'' She said and after that everything was silent. It was like Hogwarts knew that it has to stop every noise. Seconds later, only a piercing scream could be heard in the halls of the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

*****So here we are. I am sorry again. Leave some reviews maybe?**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much!**

**LadiePhoenix007 : Thank you dear!**

**SpongebobFan: Wow so many reviews in one day! Thank you so much for everything you have said and really when I saw all those reviews I actually smiled after all the bad evening! I hope you are happy about this update!**

**dutch potterfan : Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14:Back to Class

*****Hello everyone! How are you? Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Few days later, Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing. Luna, Harry and Ron had helped her to go back to her common room and up to her dorm. When they would ask her how she was she wouldn't say a thing. For over a week Hermione wasn't in classes or anywhere else. She was always in her dorm. One week later on Monday she went down to the common room to wait for the boys to go for breakfast and then to the class. The previous night she had taken the decision to stop torturing herself and her friends for something that could never be right again. Suddenly she heard voices and looked at the staircase and saw the boys walking down.

''HERMIONE'' Harry yelled and hugged her tight when he saw her waiting for them.

''Hey Mione'' Ron said and hugged her tight as well. He gave a kiss to her head and then Dean, Seamus and Neville hugged her.

''So, what have I missed all these days?'' Hermione asked while they were walking down towards the Great Hall.

''Not so much! Just Snape beeing worst from what he already is.'' Dean said and everyone including Hermione laughed. Suddenly she felt a pain from her womb something she knew she would have for few weeks. She stopped and put her hand to her womb.

The boys stopped and Harry went and stood beside her putting his hand upon her arm. ''Mione, you are okay?'' He asked her with worry

Hermione looked at him and smiled ''Yes Harry don't worry. I just feel some pain here and there'' she explained

''Oh...okay then'' Ron said and went to take Hermione bridal style

''Wh- Ron are you mad? What are you doing?'' Hermione asked him

''I just want you to feel better and if you continue walking then this is not going to happen.'' Ron said and looked at her with an innocent smile.

''Ron, I am capable of walking alone. SO please put me down and let me walk on my own'' Hermione said to him and he put her back to her foot. Hermione put her palm to his cheek and kissed the other one cheek. ''Ron thank you very much! But I can do this. But if Idon't feel okay I will ask from you to help me'' She continued and when Ron heard that he gave her a big smile.

''Let's go to the Great Hall'' Seamus said and the six friends walked inside the Great Hall. When Ginny saw Hermione, she stood up and gave her a very big hug ''I am happy that you are final back with us'' Ginny said and smiled

''Thank you Ginny'' Hermione answered and returned the smile. She then looked around the hall to find a certain blond female. Suddenly someone put his palms to her eyes and ask ''Guess who'' Hermione smiled and said ''Luna'' and the person turned her around and hugged her tight ''I missed you so much'' Luna whispered to her

''I missed you too! I am sorry for being like this for over a week now.'' Hermione said trying to explain herself.

''It's okay Mione! We understand! Now off to eat before classes'' Luna said and went to her table. Hermione sat to her table and after few minutes she looked up to the stuff table and smiled at her grandma and nodded to the headmaster. She didn't saw her father there and just smiled. She would surprise him in a while.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise had seen Hermione walking inside and they were very happy. They fought the urge to laugh when Luna closed Hermione's eyes.

''At least I know now that she is okay. I will have to talk to her later.'' Draco said to Blaise

''Yeah I agree mate and after that I have to tell Luna that I am in love with her. What a difficult task.'' Blaise said and groaned

''Shut up Blaise. Luna is an amazing girl and will understand immediately what you are up to. And I really think that she is in love with you.'' Draco said and smiled when his friend smiled too.

An hour later Hermione had finished eating and looked around her friends ''So guys are you ready to go to the dungeons for double potions?'' she asked them

The boys groaned but stood up and together they walked towards the dungeons. Soon Draco and Blaise followed them.

Two hours later, Gryffindor and Slytherin had DADA. Harry said to Ron that he would sit with Hermione and he agreed. So Ron and Neville sat together and Harry and Hermione together. While Harry and Hermione were chatting Severus walked inside and every stopped talking. He looked around the class and his eyes fell upon Hermione.

''Welcome back Ms. Granger'' He said and nodded.

''Thank you professor'' Hermione said and gave him a small smile

''Okay class, we will work on teams. You will cast only protecting spell and stunners. I am not in the mood to Pomfrey's speech after some of you go to her. Now start with your partners'' He said and went and sat at his desk.

Hermione looked at him with worry filling her eyes. She had learned her father and she knew that he was some way in pain and she didn't know why.

She looked back at Harry and he came closer to her ''I will not throw you and stunners. I am afraid that I might hurt you. Besides you are still in pain.'' He said to her and Hermione smiled

''Thank you Harry'' She said and started to send stunners towards him

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting at his desk and was watching Hermione. He was happy that his little girl had come back. He wanted so much to just go there and hug her but he couldn't. Not yet at least. He saw that Potter didn't send her any stunner and he was for once in his life proud of him. He was happy that his daughter had friends like him. He then looked around and his eyes fell upon Draco. He was looking at his daughter with a glint of worry in his eyes. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loude voice.

''HERMIONE'' someone yelled and she turned around in time to stay away from a stunner but she fell and Ron were beside her imediatelly. Severus looked at the scene playing in front of him with worry filling his eyes. He stood up quickly and went and kneeled beside his daughter. ''Are you okay?'' He asked and Hermione could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

She nodded ''Yes sir I am fine. However if Neville hadn't called me I would probably be in the Hospital Wing again.'' Hermione said and looked at Neville. Harry and Ron helped her to stand up and Hermione smiled to Neville ''Thank you so much Nev'' she said.

He smiled at her but to their greatest shock Severus spoke ''10 points to Gryffindor Longbottom for protecting a fellow student.'' he said and everyone in the class widened their eyes.

Ron leaned to Harry and Hermione and said ''You fell down Mione but Snape's head was shaken.'' The three friends giggled trying to not be heard.

After that the bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

* * *

*****Did you liked it? Leave a review maybe?**

**sakura-moonrose-hime: Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too!**

**Raniapotterfan: Thank you very much!**

**dutch potterfan: I am sorry...**

**chapou69: Thank you very much!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much my dear!**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you very much!**


	15. Chapter 15:Luna's Secret

*****Hello everyone once again!You really don't know how happy you make me with all these reviews! I love you so much!**

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the lake. She needed to relax a little and what better from an amazing place near the lake. Her thoughts drifted to Luna one of her best friends. She had seen a change at Luna's self these past few days. She was always far away from everything like nothing could ever touch her. Hermione was sure that something bad had happened. She was always talking very quietly like she was afraid for something. She had found her the previous day in the corridor sitting with her legs touching her chest and her head to her knees. She was like she had seen a ghost. When she asked her what had happened she said that she felt a little dizzy nothing more. Although a little earlier while she was walking downstairs she heard the ghosts talking about some poor girl who had a great power and that she had started to feel the power but Hermione shrugged it off. It couldn't be Luna, could it? She had felt something different in Luna the day she returned from the hospital and Luna hugged her but she thought that it was because of her anxiety to see her. She arrived at her favorite spot and sat down. Moments later she felt a hand to her shoulder and turned around quickly but she smiled when she saw the person who had touched her shoulder.

''Am I interrupting something? You were deep in thoughts.'' Luna asked her with a smile. She had seen her friend walking towards the lake and she had called her but Hermione hadn't turned around. She realized that she was deep in thoughts again.

''No, of course not, sit down. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about or you just saw me and decided to come and sit with me.'' Hermione asked and smiled. She saw again a puzzled and pained look in her friend's eyes.

''All of them you could say. I wanted to find you and suddenly I saw you walking towards the lake so I said to come to you and I wanted to find you because I wanted to talk to you about something.'' Luna said and Hermione smiled.

Hermione put her hand to her friend's shoulder and said ''First of all take a breath and calm down.'' Luna did what she was told to do and smiled. Hermione continued ''Now tell me what's wrong.'' She gave Luna a small smile

Luna took a deep breath. She opened and closed her mouth two times before she asked ''Do you remember the day of the attack at Hogsmeade?'' She looked at Hermione and when she nodded Luna continued ''You remember that minutes before the attack I was pale and I had zoomed out?'' another nod from Hermione ''I had zoomed out because I had seen the attack. I had seen that death eaters would attack Hogsmeade and I had seen you getting hurt. I am a seer Hermione. I just didn't know when was going to happen. That's why I wanted to return to Hogwarts but I wasn't fast enough. It was my entire fault that you-'' she stopped and started to sob.

Hermione immediately took her to her arms and started to rock her to calm her down. She kissed Luna's head and whispered ''Hush, everything's going to be okay Luna. I am here. I will never, ever leave you. I promise you Luna'' she said

After few minutes Luna calmed down and looked at Hermione ''Why are you still here with me? Why aren't you yelling at me? Why do you try to calm me down when the only thing I did was hurt you?'' Luna asked with tears rolling down her cheeks

Hermione looked at her ''Are you crazy? How can this be your entire fault? Luna you couldn't know when was something like this going to happen. Stop blaming yourself for things you don't have control over. What happened to me is not your fault and I will kill anyone who says different. Do you hear me?'' Hermione said and looked at her friend with love and understanding but with anger towards her for believing that everything was her fault.

Luna didn't say anything and instead she hugged her friend tightly. After few minutes the two girls pulled away from the hug. Hermione put her palm to Luna's cheek and smiled ''Luna, you are one of the most amazing people in this world. You gave me everything someone would want from her friends I feel so blessed to have you. I meant what I told you. Whoever say that you are responsible for what happened to me will have to deal with the consequences. I will never leave someone to hurt you.'' Hermione said and gave Luna a kiss to her head like an older sister would do

''Thank you so much Hermione. I love you so much! You really are a sister for me.'' Luna said and put her head to Hermione lap and let Hermione to play with her hair. Hermione smiled when she heard Luna's breath relaxed and she knew that her friend had calmed. She needed it. She would make sure that no one would hurt her.

After few hours she heard someone coming closer to her and looked around her. Her eyes fell upon Draco and Blaise. She looked around and saw that it was dark and no one could see them. She put her finger to her lips and whispered ''Hush'' when they stood in front of them. When they looked her with puzzled looks she motioned to them to look down and they saw Luna sleeping. Blaise and Draco smiled and sat down. Hermione caressed Luna's hair to wake her up. ''Luna, come on wake up. It's time to wake up sweetie'' She said and Luna opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up and looked around her and saw Draco and Blaise smiling at her. She blushed and looked down. Hermione leaned to her ear and whispered ''They just came. Don't worry''

Luna looked up and sighed in relief. ''Wow it's dark. I am sure that dinner has already been served. I think that it is time to go inside. Besides I am so hungry.'' Luna said and the four friends stood up.

They started to walk when Draco spoke ''Blaise, Luna can you continue? I need to say something to Hermione.'' And when the two nodded he walked in front of Hermione. He took her in his arms ''I am so glad that you are okay Hermione. I was so scared. I am sorry I haven't talked to you at all these past few days but I couldn't.'' He said and kissed her head. ''Can you meet me at the Room of Requirement in an hour? I need to talk to you'' Draco said and looked at her

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek ''I will be there'' and with that she left and soon Draco follower her.

* * *

*****Leave some reviews guys!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much!**

**SereniteRose: You are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you my dear! I am glad you think like this for me!**

**Leena evram : Thank you my dear!**

**sakura-moonrose-hime: I am glad you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16:Draco's Secret

*****Hello everyone again! I hope you liked the previous chapter and I really hope you will like this one too!**

* * *

True to her word, one hour later Hermione walked inside the Room of Requirement and saw Draco sitting in front of a fireplace. When he heard her, he stood up and smiled. Hermione smiled too. He took hold of her hands ''Thank you for coming Hermione'' He said to her. They sat down at the couch and Draco took a deep breath. Hermione didn't talk at all. She believed that she knew what she was going to hear from him and knew that it was his evening. She would hear to whatever he would want to tell her.

Draco looked around the room and then he looked at Hermione. ''First of all I want you to know that I am so thankful to you for everything you done for me when I was hurt. I- Hermione I think –No I am sure- Ugh- Hermione I love you'' He said and looked at their joined hands feeling like a fool.

Hermione smiled and took his chin to her hand and made him look at her. She leaned down and touched her lips to his. She then smiled and looked inside his eyes ''I love you'' she said and he widened his eyes. He searched inside her eyes to see if it was the truth and when he saw it he leaned and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed him back immediately. They pulled apart and Draco stood up. He went and looked outside of the window. Hermione was sure now that he wanted to talk to her about the death eaters. She remembered her father doing that once when they talked about his place among those killers. She looked at him but she didn't stand up. He wanted his space and Hermione knew that very well.

He turned around and their eyes locked again. Their magic once again was dancing in the air.

He moved quickly and he kneeled in front of her. He looked at her and Hermione was taken aback when she saw tears glistening in his eyes. ''I am so sorry.'' He said and looked down. Hermione didn't spoke. She just sat there waiting for him to continue and he did. ''Hermione I am so ashamed of myself. I hate what I have become. I never wanted this. Yes I maybe wanted to be like my father but after I realized what he really was I wanted to run away but it was too late for me.'' He stopped and took a deep breath. Hermione squeezed his hand showing him that she was still there listening to him and that she was giving him strength to continue. He took another deep breath and looked at her this time. Silent tears had started to roll down his cheeks. ''This summer, after my father was imprisoned the Dark Lord ordered me to become a death eater at my father's place. He blackmailed me that if I didn't do what he asked from me he would kill my mother, the only person I could count to help me.'' He stopped and looked inside Hermione's eyes waiting to see anger and hate but instead she saw understanding. She smiled at him and he took the strength he was seeking of and continued. ''In the end I became one of them. I am a death eater now. I have his mark and will always have it in my skin. I will always have a very black past.'' He said and looked down with his tears rolling down his cheeks rapidly.

Hermione looked at him for a few minutes. She could clearly see and feel his pain. She knew that Draco was telling her the truth. She could feel it. The tears could confirm it as well. She put her palm to his chin and again she made him look at her. She took a deep breath when he looked at her. The tears hadn't stopped yet. She put her palms to his cheeks and with her thumbs she wiped the tears.

Draco put his palms to her wrists and took them from his cheeks and kissed the back of her hands. He didn't let her hands and looked at her. He was clearly waiting for her to speak.

Hermione gave him a small smile ''Draco, no matter what your skin says or what that mark in your arm make you to be, you are your own person. I believe you and I trust you when you say that you don't want to be like them. I know, I can feel and see that you are telling me the truth.'' She said and Draco looked at her with a smile

He kissed her hands again ''You mean that?'' he asked her

''With every strength I have in my body.'' Hermione said and they hugged each other tight.

Draco when they pulled away from the hug looked at her eyes ''I love you so much'' he said and sighed in relief

''I love you'' Hermione responded happy and the two kissed.

''it's getting late. Let's go back to our common rooms.'' Hermione said when they pulled away from the kiss.

''Yes I agree. Let's go.'' Draco said and the two walked out of the Room of Requirement and towards their dorms.

Hermione was walking fast when someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. Hermione turned around frantic. She started to kick but the person put his hand around her mouth. He made her look at him and Hermione sighed when she saw the face of her father. ''Are you mad? You are going to give me a heart attack dad.'' She said to him

Severus smiled at her. He remembered her mother say exactly the same thing years ago. ''I am sorry but I saw you walking down the corridor and Filch was coming from the other way. He would give you detention and I didn't want you to have a detention.'' Severus said and hugged his daughter.

Hermione smiled and relaxed at her father's arms. ''I missed you daddy'' she said

''I missed you too my little angel.'' He said and kissed her head.

'Tomorrow it's Saturday. Can I come in the evening to your office?'' She asked him with a smile

''I would love too but you can't. The Dark Lord has requested a meeting tomorrow and we will have to be there. I am sorry'' He said and to her and put his hands to her shoulders

''It's okay daddy. Will you promise me that you will be fine?'' She asked him

''I will try my little girl. I promise'' he said and Hermione gave him a nod

''I just don't want to lose you.'' Hermione said and looked down

''You are not going to lose me. Not yet at least.'' He said and gave her a small smile

''Okay'' Hermione said and kissed her father's cheek

''I will come with you until you arrive at the Gryffindor Common room to prevent losing any points. And I expect a reason why you were out after curfew.'' Severus said and Hermione nodded. Then he accompanied her to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

*****You can maybe leave a review guys! Thank you all for following me and my story! See you soon! So what do you think is going to happen at the death eaters metting?**

**Leena evram: Thank you dear!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you my dear! **

**dutch potterfan: Thank you dear! What do you think wasn't it the time for Draco to tell the truth to Hermione? She may know it but Draco doesn't know that Hermione is Severus daughter. **


	17. Chapter 17:Revenge and Warning

*****Hello everyone again! Sorry for the delay but a lot of things happened and I had no time to update something... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next evening Severus and Draco aparrated to the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort and the death eaters were already there and were standing inside a big room. Voldemort looked at them ''Why are you late?'' He asked

Both Severus and Draco bowed but Severus was the one to speak ''My Lord I am very sorry but Dumbledore had called me to talk about few things around the school.'' Voldemort just nodded and then said ''We are here tonight because I have learned from my dear Narcissa that three weeks ago at the attack to Hogsmeade, two of my greatest followers were nearly exposed.'' He said and looked at Draco and Severus and then to Dolohov, McNair, Lestrange, Greyback, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.

''My Lord I feel the need to explain myself'' Dolohov said and took a breath. He went to speak again but was stopped by Voldemort.

''SILENCE'' Voldemort yelled and everyone stopped even breathing out loud. After that he continued ''Severus, Draco, come forward and explain to me what happened''

Severus motioned to Draco to start ''My Lord, that day I was making fun of a mudblood and one of her friends when suddenly Dolohov cursed her. The thing is that the professors thought that I was responsible for that. Because of that I was nearly exposed.'' Draco said and bowed to him.

'' I see young Malfoy.'' He said to Draco and then turned to Severus ''I am not going to ask you Severus because you are the most faithful of my ranks. The only thing I will ask is if the youngest Malfoy is telling the truth.'' Voldemort said

''My Lord he is telling the entire truth. I was there when Draco was questioned about the event'' Severus said Voldemort turned around and sent the cruciatus curse towards Dolohov.

Dolohov fell down and started to scream from pain. Voldemort then lifted the curse and turned around towards the other Death eaters inside the room. ''My followers, today you have the free to play with McNair, Lestrange, Greyback, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. while Dolohov will be tortured by Severus and Draco.'' Voldemort said and went and sat to his throne.

Severus smiled and sent the first cruciatus curse to Dolohov who again cried out in pain. Draco sent him few curses as well and when Dolohov was barely awake Severus went and kneeled in front of him and whispered to his ear. ''That was for my wife and daughter Dolohov. You hurt my daughter again and you will pay with your life. I promise to you. If you say anything to anyone I will kill you with my bare hands.'' And then he left.

Few minutes later, Voldemort dismissed everyone and Severus and Draco went back to Hogwarts.

Later that night, Draco and Blaise were sitting at their dorm.

''So did you tell Hermione the truth? You are far too happy after a meeting with the Dark Lord'' Blaise said and smiled

Draco shoved him a pillow but Blaise catched it before it hit him. ''Yes I told her. She said that she understands that she knows that I am telling the truth when I say that I don't want to be like them. She is amazing Blaise. She didn't even flinch when I told her that I am a death eater.'' Draco said and smiled to his friend after he remembered the previous day in Hermione's arms.

''I told you that Hermione will understand. She is different Draco. She is not like others.'' Blaise said and smiled to his friend. He was happy for Draco because after a long time his friend would feel loved again.

''Blaise I am so happy after all those months of torture.'' Draco said and sighed in relief.

Blaise nodded ''Okay it's my turn to tell you something.'' Blaise said, stood up and pull his shirt off. In his right shoulder was a phoenix tattoo. When Draco saw that gasped. ''I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix now Draco'' Blaise continued

''I am glad you do what you want to do Blaise.'' Draco said and smiled. He knew that his friend always wanted to fight for the light but sometimes he was scared. But after he confessed his feelings for Luna something inside him changed.

''Thank you man! Oh I forgot, Hermione is a member of the Order as well.'' Blaise said and Draco widened his eyes

''You are kidding?'' Draco asked his friend. What in the world was happening he thought. How in the world a member of the light could love and understand a member of the dark? But then again he though, his Hermione was different as Blaise said. She was very different.

''No I promise. Dumbledore told me'' Blaise said and put his shirt back on.

''Oh, okay then. Let's go to sleep now. I am exhausted from the meeting.'' Draco said to Blaise.

Blaise looked at him with question ''Why, what did you do today?'' Blaise asked and put his hand to his hair and ruffled them.

''Severus and I tortured Dolohov today because of what he did at the Hogsmead three weeks ago. The only thing I didn't understand was the look at Dolohov's face after Severus whispered something to his ear and the smirk at Severus face.

''Who knos my dear friend'' Blaise said and after that the two boys fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Tower, the Gryffindors had splinted in two groups.

''Seamus, do you hear what you are saying? After all those years you can't believe one of your best friends?'' Hermione yelled from beside Harry

''It's not your business stay out of this Hermione.'' Seamus yelled at Hermione

''It became my business when you started yelling at one of my friends. I will not stay in a corner and just hear what you are going to say. We had the same arguments the previous year about Voldemort and after months you apologized to Harry. Now what?'' Hermione said

''You don't have the right to talk. You have abandoned your friends'' Lavender said behind Seamus and everyone looked at her

''What do you mean Brown? Hermione has not abandoned anyone.'' Ginny said and stood beside Hermione

''She has left Harry and Ron and she runs around with that Looney Love-'' Lavender said but didn't complete her sentence.

Everything happened very quickly after Lavender called Luna 'Looney'. Hermione took two quick steps and slapped Lavender hard to her face and she fell down. Everyone was looking with opened mouths not only for what Hermione did but for what Lavender said. After that Hermione stood in front of Lavender. ''I will say that only once and you better remember it. Whoever dares from now on to talk bad about my friends will face the consequences. You really don't want to know what I can become when I am angry. Tell that to the other houses as well. And for the record Lavender dear, Luna is better than you. She is smart and an amazing witch. You are nothing.'' Hermione said and everyone knew that every fight had stopped in that moment. Hermione returned to her dorm and slept for the night.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Finally Dolohov took what it was coming for him...**

**LadiePhoenix007: Well the only think I can say is that you need to wait to see Draco's feels about the situation... Thank you once again for your time and your review!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

**sakura-moonrose-hime: Thank you my dear!**

**dutch potterfan: Well we will see! Thank you for your review!**

**Leena evram: Thank you dear! We will see soon!**

**ZairaElizabeth: Thank you very much!**

**Well the only thing I can say is thank you for giving few minutes to give me a review! It really makes me too happy to know that people like my chapters! Thank you all very much!**


	18. Chapter 18:Standing up for your Friends

*****Hello everyone! I know that this is the biggest delay for the story and I am very sorry about that but for some reason I didn't know how to start this chapter. everyday I was changing the start but I think this is good. So I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Few days later Gryffindor was still in two groups. The teachers were very confused about what had happened. Dumbledore was sitting at his chair at the Great Hall in the morning watching the students from the Gryffindor house sitting in two groups. He didn't know what had happened and Gryffindor had become like this. The previous night he had a conversation with the other professors but they really didn't know what to say. No one knew what had happened except from the Gryffindors. He had asked few people from the portraits from the Gryffindor house but they didn't say anything to him. He had asked Severus if Hermione had said something to him but Severus only told him that Hermione hadn't talk to him at all these past few days. Suddenly he heard yelling and tried to see from where it was coming and his eyes fell upon one brown hair girl and one blonde hair girl at the doors of the Great Hall. He looked around the hall and he saw that no student or professor had stood up. He looked back at them when the brown girl yelled again.

''I told you to never speak of my friends like this.'' Hermione yelled feeling her aura getting stronger and stronger with every word.

''I don't care for what you are saying Granger. I will call her Loony like it or not'' Lavender yelled back but when she saw Hermione's look she took a step back. When everyone heard the word Loony the immediately realized that the two girls were fighting for Luna.

''SHUT UP'' Hermione yelled and a wild wind circled her. Lavender started to take steps back and the professors stood up along with Luna, Harry and Ron.

Luna arrived first beside Hermione and put her arms around Hermione's shoulder and hugged her from behind trying to calm her down. She leaned to her ear ''Hermione please calm down. I don't care what Brown is saying for me.'' She whispered and that made Hermione calm down. Minerva moved in front of Hermione and put her palms to her cheeks. ''Are you feeling okay?'' she asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at her grandma and nodded ''Only a little dizzy'' she said

''Then I suggest to go back to your dorm my dear. Ms. Lovegood I trust you, to help your friend to her dorm. And do please stay with her.'' Dumbledore said and the two girls turned around and went towards the Gryffindor Tower. After he saw the two girls leaving he turned around. ''All of you, off to your classes now. The show is over.'' He said and when the great hall emptied he turned around to Lavender. ''That was a very bad thing for you to say for a fellow student Ms. Brown. That would cost you one hundred points from Gryffindor and one month detention with professor Snape along with a letter to your parents. Now return to you classes.'' Dumbledore said and Lavender left.

''Albus, what happened to Hermione? She was losing control of her powers.'' Minerva said to Dumbledore worried for her granddaughter

''Nothing's wrong. Hermione is a little stressed and very protective of her friends. It was a way for her body to free her system from the stress.'' Dumbledore said and both Severus and Minerva sighed in relief.

''Albus can I visit Hermione?'' Severus asked Dumbledore and when he nodded Severus smiled and went to the Gryffindor Tower

Meanwhile at potions with the 6th years ,Draco and Blaise were sitting to the back of the classroom and were talking about what happened

''I just want to rip Brown's head off for what happened to Hermione.'' Draco said and glared at Lavender

''I want to rip her head because she called Luna 'Loony'. I am very happy thought because Luna has Hermione beside her.'' Blaise said and he too glared at Lavender.

''Did you learned what happened at the Gryffindor Tower and why are the Gryffindors in two groups?'' Theo said from behind them and Draco and Blaise along with Adrian turned to him.

''No we didn't. Did you? Draco said to him

Theo smirked and nodded ''I heard from two Gryffindors that Granger slapped Brown hard when she called Lovegood 'Loony'. They even said that Granger had warned Brown to never call her friends bad names again because she would face some consequences. But it seems that Brown didn't take the warning in heart.'' Theo said and Draco and Blaise looked at each other and smirked.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Tower Hermione and Luna were sitting at Hermione's bed.

''Thank you for standing up for me Hermione'' Luna said and smiled at her friend

''Luna, you would do the same thing for me. I just can't stand hearing those full words from Lavender. She always thinks that she is better than others and I hate that.'' Hermione said and smiled back. The two girls stopped talking when they heard a knock at the door. Luna stood up and opened the door to reveal a very worried Severus Snape.

''Ms. Lovegood'' He said and nodded

''Come in professor'' Luna said and smiled at him. Severus nodded and walked towards his daughter's bed.

''Hello daddy'' She said and opened her arms for him to hug her.

When they pulled apart Severus looked at her ''How are you?'' he asked her

''I am fine dad, don't worry.'' Hermione said and smiled

''That's good to know'' Severus said and kissed her head.

''I will help her if she needs something professor. Don't worry'' Luna said to him.

Severus nodded at her and said ''Thank you Ms. Lovegood''

''Who is teaching DADA dad right now?'' Hermione asked Severus

''Albus Dumbledore and I think that Gryffindor will take a lot of points today.'' He said and the two girls laughed. Severus smiled as well when he heard his daughter laugh. He put his palm to her cheek and with his thumb he caressed her cheek. ''I love you Hermione''

Hermione smiled at him ''I love you too daddy. Go to your students now. I will be fine! Luna will protect me from danger!'' Hermione said and Luna smiled

''Very well I will take my leave! Good day my dear'' He said and kissed her head

When he stood up, Luna said ''Sir'' and went towards Hermione

''Good day Ms. Lovegood'' Severus said and left, leaving the two girls to the dorm to relax for the remaining of the day.

* * *

***** Hope you liked it... Leave some reviews maybe!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much!**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you very much!**

**SereniteRose: Your reviews always makes me smile! I dislike Lavender Brown as well...**

**I am Poseidon's daughter: Wow! Hey to you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Leena evram: Thank you so much dear!**


	19. Chapter 19:Family moments

*****Hello everyone! How are you? Are you in holidays? I hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

Few days later Hermione was sitting with her father at his rooms and they were talking about a lot of things.

''Dad I need to ask you something'' Hermione said to him and when Severus saw that his daughter had a serious look he took her hands in his and hold them

''My dear, what's wrong?'' Severus asked her and Hermione looked him in his eyes

''Dad, can I talk to Draco for you? I mean that I want to tell him the truth.'' Hermione said and looked in his eyes. She was talking very serious and that scared Severus a little.

''Hermione, you know very well that it is too dangerous'' Severus said and stood up

''But dad, Draco – I love Draco and I can't continue lying to him.'' Hermione said and she stood up too and went and stood behind him.

Severus turned around and looked at her with love in his eyes. He put his hands to her arms and rubbed them. ''Sweetheart I don't want to lose you, like I lost your mother.'' Severus said and Hermione took a deep breath.

''Dad, what do you mean?'' Hermione said to him

''You remember how I told you Emily died?'' Severus asked and when Hermione nodded he continued ''What if someone from the death eaters learn about you and Draco and come after you? I don't want you to die for love like your mother did. I know that it maybe sound selfish from me because I don't want to lose you but if you tell him the truth, the story will be repeated.'' Severus said and touched her cheeks and looked inside her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at him ''Dad I know that you are very worried for me. I know you are scared that you may lose me but I promise to you, that nothing like that will ever happen. Neither you and Draco or Harry and Ron will ever leave someone to hurt me dad.'' Hermione said trying to reason her father.

''Fine Hermione but please promise me that you will be careful.'' Severus said because he didn't want to hurt his daughter feelings.

''Thank you daddy'' Hermione said and hugged him tight. Severus hugged her back and saw that it was time for dinner.

''Come on love. Time for dinner'' He said and the two walked towards the great hall. Hermione arrived first and went and sat beside Harry. Severus arrived thirty minutes later and sat at his seat while looking down towards the tables.

At the Gryffindor table the Gryffindors had started to talk again but not all of them.

''Have you decided yet about the offer?'' Harry asked Hermione and she turned around and looked at him.

''What offer?'' Hermione asked Harry

''Don't you tell me that you have forgotten about professor Flitwick's offer.'' Harry said and looked Hermione with disbelief

''Oh Merlin! I forgot that.'' Hermione said and looked shocked

''Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?'' Harry asked and the two laughed

'With all these events I really have forgotten that. I have to speak with my dad.'' Hermione said and continued eating. ''Oh and I have forgotten to tell you something. What in the world has happened to me?'' Hermione said and Harry just laughed.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said ''Hey Ron, how are you?''

''Hey Mione, I am fine you?'' He asked her after he stopped talking to Dean

''I am fine too. Sorry for not being around but I have a lot of studies'' She said to him and he smiled

''It's fine Mione! No worries! I know you!'' He said and hugged her.

Hermione was ready to say something when Lavender yelled ''Why are you hugging my boyfriend?''

Hermione looked at her and said ''Because your boyfriend is my best friend. That's why!'' Hermione said and glared at Lavender

''Your best friend? You haven't spoken in weeks.'' She yelled but this time it wasn't Hermione who answered

''Enough Lavender! You have no right to speak to Hermione like that. She is my best friend and I love her like sister. I will not tolerate anyone to talk to her badly. Am I clear?'' Ron yelled and everyone inside the Great Hall stopped talking. The attention was once again at the Gryffindor table.

''But Won-Won –'' She said

''No buts Lavender! I will not stand at the corner anymore watching you speak at my friends like that. We are over Lavender.'' He said and he sat back to his seat and started to eat again. Hermione and Harry watched Ron shocked. He had never lost his temper like that before.

After half an hour Ginny turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione and said ''You ready to go back to the common room?''

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and they nodded to her. ''Yeah, let's go'' Hermione said and the four left for the Gryffindor Tower, followed by Neville, Dean and Seamus.

The next morning Hermione woke up and immediately send a letter to her father asking him if they could meet later that day because she had to tell him something very important. Before she left her room a reply came from her father telling her that they could meet at his rooms at lunch time. She put the letters to her trunk and left the dorm and went towards the common room. There she found Ron and Harry waiting for her.

Around lunch time Hermione went to her father's room and they ate together.

''So what did you wanted to talk to me about?'' Severus asked her

''Well before all those difficult weeks professor Flitwick offered me a place as his apprentice. I wanted to tell you but I had forgotten it. Harry reminded me of that yesterday. I wanted to ask you first before I say something to professor Flitwick'' Hermione said and looked at her father.

''My dear, that's amazing! I am so proud of you! If you want to do that then I will be by your side!'' Severus said and hugged Hermione

''Thank you daddy so much!'' Hermione said and kissed his cheek

''So when are you going to tell him your decision?'' Severus asked her

''In the evening after our classses'' Hermione said and gave him one of her biggest smiles. That day was one of her favorites.

* * *

*****So guys what do you think? Leave some reviews!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you so much! It is a pleasure for me to know that people like you like my stories!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you dear! It is so amazing when I see reviews like yours! You make me want to write more and more!**

**Leena evram: Thank you sweetie! You reviews always make me happy!  
**


	20. Chapter 20:The Golden Trio

*****Hello everyone! I missed you! How are you? I hope you like the chapter! I have already written another two so don't worry I won't delay the next two chapters a lot!**

* * *

Few days later Hermione was sitting with Harry near the Black Lake like old times. Ron was in detention as always. That day Hermione had decided to tell the truth to Harry about Draco and then the truth about her father and Draco to Ron. After all he was one of her best friends. She really was scared about what Harry would say for Draco. But she took a deep breath and thought that Harry was her friend and he would understand.

''Harry'' Hermione said without looking at him

''Yeah Mione'' Harry said and looked at her with a smile

''There is something I need to tell you.'' Hermione said and looked worried

''I am all ears then'' Harry said and gave her a bigger smile

''Harry, I am in love with Draco Malfoy'' Hermione said and closed her eyes ready to hear the yelling. Instead she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes again.

''Does he love you?'' Harry asked her moments later. Hermione nodded and Harry continued ''Then I am very happy about you Mione! However you must know one thing. If he ever hurts you, I am going to hurt him.'' He said and Hermione smiled

''Harry thank you so much'' Hermione said and hugged him tight

Later that day Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Room of Requirement. After few minutes of awkward silence Hermione turn to Ron and said ''Ron there is something I need to tell you. You will probably be very angry with me but I can't change who I am and I can't changed those past few months. Harry already knows but you are my best friend and you have to learn few things.'' Hermione said and Ron looked at her worried. He gave her a small smiled and said ''I am all ears Hermione''

After that Hermione started to tell him about her true identity, how things with her father are and how she is in love with Draco. After an hour she finished telling him everything and Ron didn't speak at all. He was just sitting there with shock all over his face. After few more minutes of silence, Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked down and spoke again ''I know that you don't probably want to see me again so it's better if I just leave this room. I am sorry Ron. I really am.'' He said and stood up. But in Harry's and Hermione's surprise. Ron stood up as well and hugged Hermione tight and said after few moments ''How can you even think for a moment that I am going to be mad at you? Hermione you are like my sister. I love you for what you are not for who you are. I could never be angry with you because your father is Severus Snape or because you have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy Please I am not a child. I want you to be happy and only if I am by your side I can be sure that you are happy. But I'll say this only once. If Malfoy ever hurt you, I am going to rip his head off''

When he finished talking Hermione had tears streaming down her face and she hugged Ron tight ''I love you so much Ron. Thank you for everything'' She said and the two pulled apart. But seconds later Harry wrap his arms around Ron and Hermione and said ''Group hug''

After that the three friends sat for about an hour at the Room of Requirement and laughed for a lot of things.

The trio ate dinner and then went back to their common room and the two boys started to play chess while Hermione started to read. Half an hour later, Hermione looked at the two boys in front of her whom she loved like brothers. Her thoughts were only good. She thought that after months finally the three of them were again together without secrets between them. She was in hell all those months without Ron knowing about her situation and she was scared that once he would learn the truth he would stop talking to her. But Ron was always her best friend and he always trusted her no matter what. She was happy that he loved her and wasn't mad at her.

Ron looked up from the game and saw that Hermione was staring at him. ''Mione you okay?'' He asked her and that made her snap back to reality

She looked at him and said ''What did you say?''

Ron chuckled ''I asked you if were okay. You were staring at me.'' Ron said and smiled at her

''Oh, yeah I am fine. I think that I zoomed out for a moment.'' Hermione said and the three friends laughed

''What were you thinking Mione?'' Harry asked her with a smile

''Just how lucky I am to have you as friends! I love you so much guys! I really do!'' Hermione said and smiled at them.

Harry and Ron shared a look and the two of them stood up and went to Hermione and hugged her tight. ''We love you too Mione'' they said in union and smiled at her

''It's time for sleep.'' Hermione said and stood up. She looked at her boys and said ''Both of you to your dorm''

They boys smiled and said ''Of course Ma'am. Goodnight!'' They said and went to their dorm.

Hermione took her book and went up to her dorm. She changed to her pajamas and sat to her bed while looking outside at the dark sky. After few minutes she realized that tonight it was a full moon and suddenly howls could be heard from the Forbidden Forest. Her thoughts drifted to Remus. Where would he be now? Would he be okay? They hadn't talk at all with him these past few months after Sirius death and she didn't know if he was holding up. She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She stayed like that for another half an hour and then she fell asleep.

* * *

*****I hope you enjoy it guys! See you soon! Leave some reviews!**

**Leena evram : Thank you my dear!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you much for your wonderful words!**

**dutch potterfan : Thank you! She will soon!**


	21. Chapter 21:The Dragon learns the truth

*****R.I.P Robbin Williams! We will always remember you!**

* * *

*****Hello everyone! How are you? I can't believe that in one week my exams will start again! Meaning I have a lot of work! I will write a lot of chapter those few days because I want to update the story and I don't want to leave it!So enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Hermione wrote a letter to Draco telling him to meet her at the Room of Requirement around lunch time because she wanted to tell him something very serious. After the classes were over and it was time for lunch, Hermione said to Harry and Ron that she was going to meet Draco at the Room of Requirement. They said that it was fine and they left her outside of the room and they went to the Great Hall. Hermione walked inside and went and sat to the couch like the day when Draco had told her his secret. Minutes later Draco walked inside the Room of Requirement and because Hermione hadn't seen him yet he went from behind her and closed her eyes with his hands. Hermione smiled knowing who he was and turned around. Draco smiled as well and kissed her lips and then went and sat down beside her.

''So, what's wrong love?'' He asked her and held her hands

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down. Draco took her chin and made her look at him ''Love what's wrong?'' He asked again worry feeling his heart.

''I- Draco I-'' She took a deep breath. She was too scared to say anything. She looked the dancing flames and took another breath. She knew that if she didn't tell him now then soon or later he would learn it from someone else. She looked at him ''This summer I learned that I am not a Granger. I learned that my mother and father were both from wizard families. My mother was a pureblood and my father was a half blood. My mother was killed by death eater while protecting me but my father is alive.'' She looked down. She didn't dare to look Draco in his eyes. She thought that she would see disappointment and hate. She felt hot tears in her eyes.

Draco was shocked to say the least. He wasn't waiting for something like that. But that didn't changed how he was looking at Hermione. It could never change how much he loved her. No matter what blood she had in her veins he would never stop loving her. She was the best thing he ever had in his life and that didn't changed. Suddenly he felt something hot at his hand and he saw tears streaming down Hermione's face. He smiled to himself and took her chin again and made her look at him. When she looked at him, Draco didn't spoke. Instead he cupped her face with his hands and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her. When they pulled apart he caressed her cheek with his knuckles and gave her a small smile. ''I love you'' he whispered to her

Hermione widened her eyes when she heard him whisper that and leaned to his touch. Draco didn't wait for her to say something ''My Mione, no matter who you are, I will always love you. You are the light in my darkness. You are my freedom, my paradise. You are my angel, my savior. Without you I wouldn't be alive. I would have died inside.'' He finished and leaned down and kissed her again.

Hermione smiled at him ''I love you more than words can count. You are my world Draco. I don't want to lose you.'' She whispered and placed her head to his chest with his hand inside her hair.

A little later when she had calmed down Draco smiled at her and asked ''So, who is your father?''

Hermione smirked ''Severus Snape'' she said and looked at Draco

When Draco heard the name he fell from the couch shocked.

Hermione kneeled beside him ''Draco you okay?'' She asked him with worry

''I think that I just had a heart attack.'' He said and with Hermione's help he sat at the couch again. After few minutes he said ''Oh Merlin, he is going to torture me for even looking at his daughter. Imagine what he is going to do if he learns that I have kissed you as well.'' He said and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and she laughed. Draco laughed too after few seconds. When they calmed down Draco said ''At least I made you laugh''

Hermione smiled and hugged him tight. ''You are the best Draco.'' She said and the two shared a kiss before the bell for the next class rang and the two left the Room of Requirement and went to their classes.

Hermione went and sat between Harry and Ron with a big smile.

''I get it. Everything went amazing!'' Ron said and smiled at her wrapping an arm around her waist

''Everything went amazing not just fine.'' She said and both Harry and Ron smiled

Before Harry could say anything Severus walked inside the room. ''Today we will be working again in pairs.'' He said and everyone looked around. ''See who you have next to you and you will be practicing with him. You will use disarming and defending spells. Am I clear'' He said and when the students nodded he sat at his desk.

''So Hermione, are you ready?'' Harry asked

Hermione smirked ''Always Harry'' she said and they started to duel as everyone did as well. Suddenly Hermione felt someone touch her back and when she turned her head she saw Neville. ''Hey Nev'' She said and smiled

Neville smiled as well ''Hey Mione!'' He said and aimed his wand to Ron and sent him a spell. After the DA, Neville had become a lot better at DADA and he could fight very well.

Hermione smirked ''Want to change partners?'' She whispered to him and he nodded and in seconds both Harry and Ron were facing different partners.

''Hey that's not fair'' Both Harry and Ron yelled but smiled

''Life isn't fair sirs'' Hermione said and she and Neville laughed

''I am going to get you back for that Hermione'' Harry yelled and the four friends laughed

Meanwhile Severus had seen what his daughter and Longbottom had done and he was quite impressed. He smirked to himself when Hermione said that life isn't fair and when he heard his daughter laughing he smiled too. His eyes fell upon Draco who too was smiling after Hermione laughed. He guessed that Hermione had talked to Draco about their situation when the Malfoy Jr. looked at him and nodded. Severus nodded back to him and once again he was glad that Hermione had him as her boyfriend and not someone else.

* * *

*****Did you liked the chapter? I hope you did! Hoe about leave some reviews? I have missed you guys! Where are your reviews? I ony have two people who will never forget to review?**

**SereniteRose:Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is a good one with Hermione telling Draco the truth! I hope you like this one as well!**

**Leena evram: Thank you so much dear!**

**RainbowJH: Thank you! It was in my plans to do something like your idea but it will be in a few chapters!**

*****Thanks to all of you who read and follow my story!**


	22. Chapter 22: Ginny's Dreams

*****Hello everyone! A quick update isn't it? Well I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Few weeks passed and it was now one week before Christmas. Hermione was leaving the library when she saw Ginny sitting in a corner crying. She rushed to the girl's side and kneeled down. ''Ginny'' she whispered and the girl in question look up and when she saw Hermione she fell to her arms. Ginny started to sob and she was trembling. Hermione started to rock her while casting a notice me not charm and a silencing charm because she knew that Ginny didn't want anyone to see her like that. Ginny thought that when she was crying she show everyone how weak she was. After a while Ginny stopped sobbing. However the trembling hadn't gone away and few silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hermione took Ginny's face to her hands and with her thumbs she wiped the tears. ''So will you tell me now why you are like this?'' She asked giving the girl a comforting smile.

Ginny had an ashamed look and she couldn't even look at Hermione's eyes. She knew that she could tell everything to Hermione. Hermione was her older sister something Ginny never had before. When she first met her she felt safe with her and Hermione in her heart she had the title of an elder sister. She looked down. She felt like Hermione was going to just look at her with disgust.

Hermione was watching Ginny's face with worry. She knew that her friend had a problem because she was acting strange. She felt fear run through her veins when she saw Ginny look down to the floor. Hermione took Ginny's chin and made her look at her and she tried again ''Ginny, what's wrong?'' Hermione asked again with worry while caressing her cheek.

''If I tell you, you will be ashamed of me Mione.'' Ginny said and looked at Hermione the later widen her eyes from what her friend said

''How can you even say that Ginny? I would never be ashamed of you'' Hermione said and stroked Ginny's cheek with her knuckles.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked down again but then up again. ''Hermione, for a few days now I have started to see him in my dreams again. It's been four years and I still see him in my dreams.'' Ginny said and looked down while feeling tears in her eyes

Hermione looked Ginny in question. She couldn't understand who her friend was seeing in her dreams. She didn't ask thought.

Ginny saw the question in her friend's eyes and said ''Tom Riddle. I am till seeing Tom in my dreams'' Hermione widened her eyes and gasped but Ginny continued ''I am still seeing the man who nearly killed me and Harry, who have killed so many innocent people and have tortured so many others in my dreams.'' She said and fresh tears started to roll down her face and frantic sobs escaped.

Hermione seeing this took her friend once again in her arms and started rocking her, caressing her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear. ''Sh Ginny, it's okay.'' She was saying over and over. Hermione realized that her friend was in a lot of pain. Her heart was playing games with her and the mind was trying to protect the soul and the body from that murder. Hermione let her mind travel back to the first day of this year when Dumbledore was talking about that man. She remembered how her friend had started to tremble, she saw the sorrow in her eyes. She saw the pain, the guilt her friend felt. But Hermione knew that Ginny was not guilty. She was only an 11 years old girl. How could she know what was right and what was wrong? Hermione remembered two years ago when Ginny finally opened her heart to her and told her everything that had happened back to her first year when Voldemort seduced her to play his game and to become his toy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked back down to her arms where her friend was crying. Again few minutes passed and Ginny looked at Hermione and wiped her tears.

Hermione smiled at her and spoke ''I could never be ashamed for your because of something like this. I don't know why this is happening. But I promise, I will do everything in my power to stop this Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt.'' Hermione said and hugged Ginny tight.

Ginny pulled away and looked inside Hermione's eyes ''Mione, what if he seduces me again? What if this time he makes me kill someone? I am so scared'' Ginny said and shivered

Hermione took Ginny's face in her hands again and said ''I will die first before you kill someone Ginny. I will protect you! I promise you!'' the two girls hugged again and when Ginny was okay the two went back to Gryffindor Tower for the night, after Hermione took away the charms she had put to herself and Ginny.

When the two girls went inside Ginny's dorm, Hermione helped Ginny to lie on the bed and she lay to the bed by her side. They charmed the curtains because they didn't want anyone to see them and the two girls fell asleep together as they had done so many times at the Burrow. That night Ginny didn't have any dreams at all and that, the next morning, made Hermione smile. Later that day when Parvati asked Hermione where she was and why she didn't sleep at her bed she and Ginny laughed very hard at Harry's and Ron faces when Hermione explained that she had slept with Ginny because they had a late girly talk. Ron had even asked Hermione if she had a thing for his sister when the Golden Trio was walking to the dungeons for their Potions class. Hermione had laughed and said that she didn't. She even reminded Ron that she was in a relationship with Draco in which Ron was taken aback. But before he could say something he remembered that he already knew that and both Harry and Hermione started to laugh at their friend.

* * *

*****So guys did you liked it? I hope you can leave some reviews! This time I was very happy to have 5 people reviewing my story and thank you so much about that! I hope there are more people this time! Thank you all! See you soon!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you so much!**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you very much dear!**

**marinka4: I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**SereniteRose: You are great! Thank you very much!**

**Leena evram: Thank you so much Leena!**

*****Thank you all again for following my story!**


	23. Chapter 23:Christmas Presents

*****Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing this story! Because my studies start soon I have written a lot of chapter so don't worry. I am not going to abandon this story! I promise you! So I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was Christmas and Hermione was at her house with her father. It would be their first Christmas together and Hermione was very happy. She was getting ready to go with her friend Ginny to buy presents. She put her boots on and walked out of her room and she bumped into her father.

''Human here'' He said and held Hermione from her arms

Hermione smiled ''Sorry dad, I am late.'' She said and Severus smiled

''Yes it seems you are. Go and be careful okay?'' He said to her and kissed her head

''Yes daddy!'' Hermione said and left. She found Ginny outside of Flourish and Blotts and the two girls started their shopping.

Two hours later the girls had finished their shopping. They decided to eat an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

''So how are things at the Burrow with all these men inside?'' Hermione asked her friend

''Mione, you can't understand what my problems are there. Mum says to relax and let the boys be, but I can't do anything really.'' Ginny said and Hermione laughed

''I think that I understand what is going on with you!''Hermione said and smiled

While the girls continued talking Luna saw them and went towards them ''Hello you two!'' she said and smiled

''Luna'' Hermione said and stood up and hugged the girl

''I missed you Mione'' Luna said and hugged her back ''Ginny how are you?'' she asked her

''I am fine Luna! How are you?'' Ginny said and smiled to the blonde girl in front of her

''Great'' Luna said and sat at the chair where Hermione motioned for her to sit.

The three girls spoke some more but then Ginny stood up ''Girls I have to return to the Burrow. See you tomorrow Mione!'' she said and left

''So did you shopped what you wanted?'' Luna asked her friend

''Nearly! I have to buy something for my dad and Draco as well'' Hermione said and smiled

Luna smiled too ''Great! You want to do that together?'' Luna asked

Hermione nodded ''I am in! Let's go!'' she said and the two girls left

After again an hour Hermione had bought her last gifts. One present for her father and one present for Draco. Luna had taken everything she needed as well. The day passed quickly after that and the two girls after a while went to their homes. Because of her bad luck when she returned to her house Hermione heard voices from her father's study and went to see who was it. She peeked from the door and saw that inside the room was the death eater Peter Pettigrew. She was disgust and because of that she went to her bedroom and locked the door. She put the presents inside her wardrobe and sat to her bed waiting for that man to leave from her house. When she heard the floo she realized that Pettigrew had left and went down to her father's study and saw him there with a glass of firewhisky. She realized that something had happened and rushed to him.

Severus was looking outside of the window and hadn't seen Hermione walk inside the room when he felt a hand to his shoulder and a gentle voice whispering the word ''Dad''

He turned around and saw Hermione in front of him with a look of worry ''Hermione you okay?'' He asked her and put his free hand to her cheek

''I am fine dad. Why are you worried? And why do you have a glass of firewhisky in your hand. What did that man told you?''Hermione asked with worry but with anger as well

''What man? When did you returned?'' Severus asked her with a frown

''At least half an hour ago and because I heard voices I came to the study and saw that Pettigrew was here but I was disgusted and I went to my room. When I heard the floo again I thought he had left and I came down here and I saw you drinking.'' Hermione explained to him as better as she could

''I see'' Severus said and looked again out of the window.

''Dad what did he wanted?'' Hermione asked again

''Nothing much, he just wanted to tell me that the Dark Lord has realized that someone is spying at him. He said that I should learn it because all the death eaters trust me and they would open up to me.'' Severus said and drunk some of his whisky

''Oh! You- You think that he has realized that the spy is you?'' Hermione asked Severus with worry running through her veins

''No I don't. He just thinks that someone is spying. That's all.'' He said and hugged his daughter when he saw her looking at him with worry.

''Dad if he knows something you have to speak with Dumbledore. He is the only one who can help you. I don't want to lose you!'' Hermione said and looked at him with worry

Severus kissed her head ''I will talk to Albus! Don't worry about that. I have something for you. I know that it's early but I don't know if I can give it to you at Christmas Eve because we will be at the Burrow'' Severus said and took a box from his desk

Hermione looked at it and smiled. She opened the box and gasped. She smiled and took the necklace to her hands. She touched the sign which was a lion with a serpent wrapped around it. Hermione took her father's hand and put the necklace there. Severus looked at it and then at Hermione who said ''Can you put it on for me?'' Severus nodded and put the necklace at Hermione's neck. Hermione felt warmth and looked at her father.

''This will protect if you can't do it yourself. It is charmed to put wards around you if you need them.'' Severus said and Hermione smiled.

She kissed his cheek and said ''Thank you daddy. I will always wear this''

Severus smiled and caressed his daughter cheek. Suddenly he felt like someone else was in the room and looked around while Hermione was playing with her necklace. He saw in front of them Emily in a form of a shadow who simply nodded at their daughter side and smiled. As quickly as she appeared she disappeared as well. Severus had a smile at his face and kissed Hermione at her head.

Hermione smiled and went to take her present for her father. She came again in front of him and gave him a package ''This is for you'' she said and smiled

When Severus opened the package he gasped too. He took one of the three vials in his hand and looked at her daughter ''Dragon Blood'' he stated and Hermione nodded

''I know that you are running out of stock but you don't have the time to take some because of your work and you just can't go in Knocktum Alley so I went and took some for you.'' Hermione said and smiled

Severus smiled as well. He knew that his daughter was just an amazing person. He always knew that. He felt something under the three vials and put them at the table while searching for what was under them. He took the other vial in his hand and read 'phoenix tears'. He looked shocked at Hermione who was sitting on a chair looking at him ''Where did you found phoenix tears?'' Severus asked her amazed and shocked

''That's for me to know daddy. I just guessed that you may need them if Voldemort's snake bite you or something. I just want to be sure that you will be protected and fine'' Hermione said and the two shared a very tight hug with Severus leaving few tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

*****I hope you liked the chapter guys! Pease leave some reviews! I was so happy when I saw 4 reviews at the previous chapter!**

**LadiePhoenix007: I am so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for your review!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Leena evram : Thank you very much dear!**


	24. Chapter 24:Gifts for Protection

*****Hello everyone again! How are you? Only two more days of freedom... Studies again... I just hate it...At least I have this story and you guys and that makes me feel good! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Draco was sitting at his bed with a red box in his hand. He opened it and caressed the ring inside it. His thoughts were to Hermione. He remembered her telling him about her first Christmas with her real father. She was so happy about it. She was thinking about Severus gift for weeks before Christmas. She wanted to buy him something very special. A smile carved at his face while memories of the day she said to him about how anxious she was for Christmas rushed in his mind. He couldn't understand her sometimes but he still loved her with everything he had in his life. He looked outside of the window. The sky had become dark just that moment. He briefly thought about how good it would be if Hermione was staying there with him. All these darkness of the Manor would have gone away long ago. In that minute his owl came back with an answer from Hermione. He patted the owl and opened the letter. Inside Hermione had written

Dear Draco,

First of all I have missed you terribly. I want to see you so much and for that reason I will be outside of Ollivanders in half an hour.

I love you a lot

Mione

Draco smiled to himself. He had missed her so much. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. He stood up and dressed up to meet Hermione. He walked down to the Library and found his mother. For his greatest luck his father was somewhere with the Dark Lord. He walked inside and saw her sitting at one of the couches reading a book. He coughed to catch his mother's attention.

Narcissa looked up to her son and gave him a small smile. ''You need something dear?'' She asked him lovingly.

Draco smiled at his mother. ''I am going to Diagon Alley mother. You need something?'' he asked her and went and sat beside her

Narcissa put her palm to Draco's cheek and said ''No dear! Have fun!'' She said and Draco left after Narcissa kissed his head.

In a few minutes he arrived at Ollivanders and leaned his body to one of the walls and waited for Hermione.

Five minutes later Hermione arrived and found Draco waiting for her. When Draco saw her, he smiled at her and Hermione smiled at him and walked towards him. When she stood in front of him, Draco caressed her cheek without eve caring if anyone saw him and after that he took her hand and together they walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They walked inside the shop and up to the owner.

When Draco and Hermione stood in front of Florean Draco spoke ''I will ask you for a favor Mr. Fortescue.'' Draco said and took out a bag with galleons.

''How can I help you?'' Florean asked with his eyes at the bag with the galleons

''I want you to show us the best place where we can talk without anyone seeing us or hearing us.'' Draco said and Florean nodded. He motioned for them to follow him. They walked to the far end of the shop where indeed no one could hear or see you. Draco nodded to Florean and Draco gave him the bag with the Galleons.

''Thank you very much. Good day young ones'' Florean said and left them alone.

Draco took out the chair for Hermione and she smiled at him. When Draco settled down too Hermione said ''What a gentleman'' and smirked

''You have stolen my smirk my lady!'' Draco said and smiled at her

Hermione smiled too and put her hand at Draco's. Draco took it and kissed the back of it. ''I missed you'' He said

''I missed you more Draco'' Hermione said and smiled lovingly to him

''I have something for you'' He said and took something out of his pocket.

Hermione gasped when she saw the red box. Draco put the box to her hand and Hermione opened it slowly. She gasped again in what she saw. Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring with green small diamonds and one bigger green diamond in the centre. Hermione looked at Draco and pulled the ring out. She gave it to him and he slid it to her middle finger. He then kissed her hand

Hermione smiled at his movements and then looked at the ring in her hand ''It's beautiful Draco.'' She said and smiled again

''It suits you my love. It had been made only for you. It has protecting charms on. I wanted to be sure that you will be protected every minute of the day if something was to happen.'' Draco said and caressed her hand

''I love you'' Hermione said

''I love you more'' Draco said and leaned down and kissed Hermione.

When they pulled apart Hermione smiled and said ''I have something for you too'' She took a small box out of her pocket and with a move of her wand the box went back to its full size. She gave it to Draco and waited for him to open it.

When Draco opened the box he took the parchment from there and read it. He gasped when he read from what the coat inside was made of and looked at Hermione. ''Where in the world did you found a Dragon-skin coat?'' he asked her

Hermione smiled and said ''I simply have my Connections.'' Draco shook his head with a smile craved to his face and Hermione continued ''Try it already''

Draco stood up and put the coat on. He immediately felt the strength of it and sighed.

''I wanted you to be protected and that was one of the best ways.'' Hermione said and she too stood up and went in front of Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. When they pulled apart again Draco said ''You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Mione. I love you so much.'' Draco said and caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

''I love you more my Dragon!'' Hermione said and kissed him again

The young couple stayed there for a little more and then with a kiss they went to their houses.

* * *

*****Did you liked it? Please leave some reviews! Thank you for following me everyone!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much hun! :)  
**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much darling! ^_^  
**

**SereniteRose: Thank you dear! :D**

**Belieber Twihard: I hope you like the chapter! XD  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Eve

*****Hey again everyone! I hope you are all fine! No more things to say today! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Few days later it was Christmas Eve and the Weasley family had organized a mini party for few members of the Order and the children. Severus and Hermione had arrived together and Severus had said that he had taken her from her house. Harry and Ron had nearly laughed but they held it back after Hermione glared at them. They ate, laughed and exchanged gifts. Later the children meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins went upstairs to Ron's bedroom while the adults meaning Severus, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur were sitting at the living room. Upstairs the children were having fun with everything the twins were saying to them while downstairs the adults were talking about things for the Order.

''I think that it is best if Hermione stay here with us. She will be ing far too danger if she continue staying with her parents in the Muggle World.'' Molly said and looked at each person

''No! It's best for Ms. Granger to remain at her house. She is still protected there.'' Severus said and Remus nodded his agreement

''I agree with Severus. It is best for her to stay at her house. The only one who will stay here and not in the Muggle world will be Harry. He is better protected here.'' Remus said and Tonks nodded

''I agree with you Remus. It would be better this way'' Arthur said and put a comforting hand at his wife shoulder ''Molly I know that you want Hermione to be protected because she is like daughter to you but they are right. It is best for her to stay at her house.'' Arthur continued when he saw the look at his wife face.

''Very well, you are probably right'' Molly said but suddenly Remus stood up and took out his wand.

''Remus what is it?'' Tonks asked and everyone stood up. Remus didn't say anything. Instead he walked out of the door and looked around. Everyone did the same.

Severus didn't have a problem because Voldemort knew that he would be staying at the Burrow. Voldemort had said to Severus that in some fights it would be best if he was fighting with the light side. Voldemort thought that Dumbledore had started to suspect that Severus was really a death eater in heart and not a simple spy. He would have laughed if they weren't under attack. He looked up at the fifth floor where his daughter with her friends was. He took a deep breath and looked again around as did Remus. He pulled out his wand and was ready to protect his daughter in any costs.

Meanwhile at the fifth floor the children hadn't seen or hear anything until Harry stood up and looked out of the window and saw the adults in a dueling position. He looked at the sky and saw a light there. In seconds the Burrow was circled by fire. The others hadn't seen it but when Harry run out of the room and downstairs the others followed with Hermione and Ron behind him only few steps. From inside the house Harry heard Bellatrix yell ''I killed Sirius Black'' and run faster. He run outside and no one was fast enough to grab him as to not go after Bellatrix.

Severus was in the front with Remus and saw that Potter was running after Bellatrix but both he and Remus turned around quickly when they heard Molly saying ''RON, HERMIONE, STOP''

Severus grabbed Hermione but she broke through screaming ''HARRY'' and run after him with Ron few steps in front of her.

Harry was running fast but he could hear his friends calling for him but he didn't stop.

Hermione could feel her blood running through her veins faster than usual from fear for her friend ''Harry stop please'' She heard herself yell

Ron was running frantic around without knowing where his friend was going but he could hear Hermione screaming and he heard his own voice doing the same ''Harry stop'' Suddenly Ron stopped in a clear path and soon was joined by Hermione and took her hand in his. They both had their wands out ready to fight someone. Hermione gasped suddenly and Ron turned around and saw Greyback there watching them. Ron cast a spell towards him but he deflected easily. Suddenly Harry appeared and went and stood at the other side of Hermione. In front of Harry appeared Bellatrix who cast few spells but Harry deflected them.

Meanwhile Severus was searching frantic for Hermione and the others but mostly for his daughter. He heard himself yelling ''Hermione''. He turned around in time to see Remus stopping beside him. The shared a look and when they heard yells they run towards them.

At the other side Arthur and Tonks were searching for the children and when they too heard yells they run towards them. Soon all of them found their selves in the clear path where Hermione, Harry and Ron where and formed a circle around them.

Bellatrix and Greyback disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief but then they heard a loud bang and they saw that it was coming from the Burrow. Everyone run towards it and when they arrived they saw the house burning from the core.

Arthur put his arms around his wife while Hermione went to Ginny and took the younger girl to her arms and let her cry there.

After few minutes Remus spoke ''Arthur it is best if you move at Grimauld Place for now.'' He said and looked at them with sympathy.

Arthur nodded and took hold of his wife and aparrated with her at Grimauld Place. He knew that Remus and Tonks would take the others while Fred and George could apparate in their own. Seconds later inside Grimauld Place appeared Remus with Ron and Harry and Tonks with Ginny. Severus appeared few seconds later with Hermione.

Arthur as head of the Weasley family spoke ''It is best for all of you to go to your bedrooms.'' He said and the children went upstairs. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks walked inside the kitchen and only Severus and Hermione had stayed at the hall. Severus saw the look at his daughter face and said ''Go to your friend. It is best if we stay here today. It wouldn't be good to just leave them alone.'' Severus said and hugged his daughter

''Thank you daddy! I love you'' Hermione said, kissed his cheek and went upstairs to Ginny's room. She knew that Harry would comfort Ron so she didn't need to worry about that. She walked inside the room and found Ginny sitting at her bed. Hermione could see the tears in Ginny's face and went and sat in front of her in the bed ''Ginny'' she whispered and immediately Ginny fell to her arms and sobbed again. ''Hush now. Everything will be okay soon'' Hermione said and smiled at her friend

''Hermione what I am going to do? What my family is going to do? Our books, everything has been destroyed. Everything except the clothes we are wearing.'' Ginny said when she pulled away from Hermione. The tears were streaming down her face rapidly but she had quite sobbing.

Hermione smiled and wiped the girl's tears. ''Now, now, I will tell you what we are going to do.'' Hermione said and smiled again. At Ginny's look Hermione continued ''You and I will go for shopping tomorrow.'' Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hermione ''Don't even think about the money. Consider it as an early birthday gift''

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione tight. ''I love you Hermione'' Ginny said and smiled

Downstairs at the kitchen of Grimmauld place the adults were sitting around the table not one dairying to say something. Finally Severus broke the silence. ''That's enough. Arthur, Molly go upstairs and sleep. We will discuss everything tomorrow.''

Arthur looked at him and nodded again. He took his wife and together they walked upstairs to their bedroom. Tonks was looking at them and when they had left she turned to Remus and said ''I am going upstairs as well. Don't be late.'' she said and smiled at Remus and left

When finally Remus was alone with Severus he turned to him and asked ''Why did you yelled for Hermione when we were searching the three of them? Why were you so scared about her? I saw the look in your face and I heard you so don't even think of disagreeing with me.'' He was looking at Severus. He was ready to understand anything

''Lupin surely I could just tell you to look at your business but I really need to talk to someone and the only one available is you. So short or long story?'' Severus asked him.

Remus cracked a smile and said ''Long story''

After that Severus started to explain to Remus how it came that Hermione was his daughter. After an hour of explaining, Remus was shocked to say the least. ''Now do you understand why I was scared?'' Severus asked him

Remus nodded ''Yeah I do. Severus you have my word that no word will come out of my mouth. I swear!'' Remus said and Severus nodded after a while.

* * *

*****(Hides behind the desk) Don't kill me please! I know it's not that happy for Christmas Eve but I wanted to have it that way! Hope you can leave few reviews!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much for your wonderful words!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you! I am not sure if they will meet but if they do it will be a while until then...**

**Belieber Twihard: Hope you liked the chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26:Draco's Decision

*****Hello everyone! Wow it'****s good to be free. I had a hell of a day today. So many studies. I started at 8:00 in the morning and now it's 10:00 in the night. I am not going to say anything else. I will leave you to he chapter! Love you all! Bye! :)**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting at his bedroom and he was waiting for the Dark Lord to call him. He hadn't slept all night. He didn't know why he would be called. Snape had told him that Voldemort was happy with his work at Hogwarts. He remembered the previous night when he had come back from the day with Hermione when both Lucius and Voldemort had used the cruciatus curse on him. He didn't know why he was punished but Draco guessed that today he would learn the reason. That's why he couldn't really sleep. The effects of the cruciatus curse on his body didn't help him to relax and sleep. Suddenly a knock was heard and Narcissa Malfoy walked in the room. ''The Dark Lord has requested your presence'' she said and walked out of the room followed by the Draco. When they arrived at Lucius study, Narcissa knocked and when Voldemort called 'Enter' they walked inside.

Voldemort stood up and Draco bowed. It was always like that. Voldemort walked around him and moved his wand and Draco kneeled down by some force.

''It has come to my attention that you are in relationship. But the girl is unacceptable.'' Voldemort said and looked at Draco with a cold stare. He then turned to Lucius and said ''Did you know Lucius that your son is running behind a mudblood?'' Voldemort said and Lucius looked angry while Draco gasped and widened his eyes. His only thought was about how Voldemort learned about Hermione.

''My Lord may I?'' Lucius said and Voldemort nodded. Lucius took out his wand and looked at Draco ''Crucio'' he yelled and Draco started to shake on the floor but he didn't scream. He couldn't show them weakness. After few more seconds Lucius lifted the curse and kicked Draco ''How could you do something like this Draco? How dare you even touch a mudblood Draco?'' Lucius yelled but was stopped by Voldemort

''I will say this only once and you have to decide very quickly boy. You are going to break up with the mudblood or I will kill her and her pathetic excuse of parents. Imagine how amazing would be tosee them tortured and killed Draco. Imagine how your stupid mudblood would scream for mercy for her parents. How she would scream for me to not hurt them. So I will ask you Draco. What do you prefer? Do you want me to kill her and her parents or do you prefer to break up with her?'' Voldemort asked with hid cold glare.

Draco took a deep breath he said without even thinking ''I will break with her my Lord. Pease just don't hurt her'' Draco said and bowed

Voldemort smirked and said ''Very well Draco. I will want to hear from my spy that the mudblood is heartbroken. Am I clear?'' He asked Draco who was hardly holding his tears back

''Yes my Lord'' Draco said

''Very well you may leave now'' Voldemort said and Draco left.

When Draco walked inside his room, he went and sat at his bed. He put wards to the door and looked out of the window. His thoughts drifted of to Hermione. Memories of this year with her came rushing into his mind. He remembered the day when she found him nearly unconscious and helped him towards the Hospital Wing. He remembered how he was hearing her voice. He remembered when Dolohov had cursed her but he remembered and how he and Severus had taken care of him few weeks later. He closed his eyes and came back to reality. He opened them again and looked at the moon and the stars. It was not full moon but it was near it. He thought of her smile. And he remembered when he had made her laugh. Her laugh was melodic like nothing he had ever heard in his life. But her touch was the best thing. Hermione could make him relax only with her touch. He remembered how many times, he had fallen asleep in her arms while she was caressing his hair. He sighed. How could he tell her that he wanted to break up with her? How would he do something like this? He was in love with her. He couldn't just go in front of her and say 'we are through'. But if he didn't he would be forced to see her pain. He would be forced to see her tears, to hear her screams. He knew that Voldemort would kill her and her parents if he didn't do what he was told to do. He knew that the Grangers weren't her real parents but that didn't change that she had grown up with them and that she loved them. What would he do? Would it be better if he talked to either Severus or Dumbledore about this? But what if Voldemort learned that he had talked to someone? Then Draco was sure that Voldemort would kill Hermione without hesitation. He sighed again. How could someone know that he was with Hermione? Who could be the secret spy who knew his moves? He looked once again out of his window and saw the dark sky shining by the moon's light. It was the only thing that made him smile inside the darkness of the Malfoy Manor. He would every night look out of his window to see the light of the moon and that made him realize that there is always light in the darkness.

After and hour he had decided. He would break up with Hermione. It was the only way to protect her. He had to do it for her. He just hoped that after all this he would be alive to tell her how much he loved her. If she accepted him back after all this. He drifted of to sleep with Hermione occupying his dreams.

No one had noticed a blonde woman outside of her son's bedroom. Narcissa Malfoy had seen the change at Draco. She was very glad that someone had managed to keep her son alive through all this. When she heard that a girl was the reason she was even happier. She didn't care that her name was Hermione Granger and that it was a muggleborn. The only thing she cared about was her son's happiness. When she heard what the Dark Lord requested from Draco her heart broke in million pieces for her son. She only wished that this girl will continue loving her son no matter what. She knew that Draco loved the girl. And she would make sure to let the girl know that if needed.

* * *

***** So did you liked it? Leave a review maybe?**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much for your wonderful words! Your reviews always makes my day!  
**

**Belieber Twihard: Hope you liked the chapter!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much! When I read yur review I always smille!**


	27. Chapter 27:Hermione's Pain Part 1

*****What a day..Wow I'm exhausted. I hope you like the chapter. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday. Hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

After Christmas, when everyone returned to Hogwarts everything had already changed. Draco didn't talk with anyone except Pansy. He had suspected that Pansy was the secret spy and he wanted to make sure she knew that he would break up with Hermione. He thought that it was better to break up with her sooner than later. While the welcome back feast has started, Draco stood up and left the Great Hall. Five pairs of eyes were watching his every move. At the Gryffindor table Hermione was watching him walking away and she sighed. She didn't know what had happened to him and that made her shiver. He didn't even talk to her at all at the train. She turned back to her feast and thought that he would talk to her later. Blaise on the other hand at the Slytherin table had sensed that his friend was depressed and when he had asked him what had happened Draco just told him to look at his business and leave him alone. He was sure that something had happened back at the Manor. Draco was never so cold.

After the feast was finished everyone went back to their common rooms. When Blaise went to his dorm he saw Draco writing something to a parchment frantic. He went behind him and touched his shoulder and said '''Draco, mate what's wrong?''

Draco looked simply at him and said ''Nothing'' He stood up and pushed Blaise aside to leave the room

Blaise was taken aback from his answer and his moves and said. ''I know that you lying Draco. Tell me the truth''

''I don't need to say anything to you Blaise'' Draco said with regret filling him inside. He looked at Blaise one more time and walked out of the door but before he could leave he heard Blaise.

''Draco where are you going?'' Blaise asked him with anger

''Owlery'' Draco simply said and left

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was sitting in front of the fire alone with her knees leaning at her chest and her arms upon her knees while looking at the dancing flames until Harry and Ron walked inside the common room. Ron was sleepy and bid goodnight to his two best friends and went to his dorm while Harry went and sat beside Hermione.

'Mione, don't worry. I am sure that Malfoy is fine.'' Harry said and rubbed Hermione's arm. She looked at him with her sad expression and nodded.

''I just can't understand why is he like this'' Hermione said but before Harry could answer, a tap was heard at the window and Harry went and opened the window for the owl to come inside. The owl gave Hermione the letter and left. Hermione opened the letter and inside it was written.

Hermione,

Come to the room of Requirement. I need to talk to you.

I'll be waiting

D.M

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded at her and she stood up and left. She walked to the Room of Requirement and saw Draco there in front of the fireplace. He looked at her and she went running to him. She wrapped her arms around him but Draco didn't move his hands from behind his back. Hermione looked at him and saw something she had only seen years ago. Coldness!

''Draco'' she whispered afraid to even talk louder

Draco took a breath. ''Hermione, I am breaking up with you'' he said emotionless

Hermione was taken aback and widened her eyes ''What'' she asked in a whisper.

''What part didn't you realized? We are through. You never meant anything for me. You will always be a filth mudblood. Look at you. Just a mudblood. You are nothing. I was playing with you Granger. I was only playing with you'' Draco said and left before Hermione could even speak.

Draco walked down towards the dungeon with tears streaming down his face. His heart was in million pieces. What had he done to the only person he ever loved? Why did he say all those things to her? He leaned to the wall and sank down touching his knees to his chest and putting his head to his knees, he started to sob. He knew that he had destroyed everything he had. But now he couldn't do anything else.

Meanwhile at the Room of Requirement Hermione was in shock but tears had started to stream down her face rapidly. She came back from her shock and fell down to her knees. She put her hands to her face and started to sob. In her mind were only his words 'You are nothing. I was only playing with you'. She screamed and cried and screamed again. She wanted to just rip those memories of Draco from her head. She just wanted to forget. She cried and cried louder and louder. Her face was wet and her eyes red from crying. She stood up and took some steps but she was exhausted. She fainted a little later from the pain, the screaming and the crying. An hour or so later Harry found her in that condition.

Harry was waiting for Hermione in the common room but suddenly he felt a pain in his heart and stood up and went to the Room of Requirement. He wished to see Hermione and the door opened. What he saw made him gasp. Inside the room was a girl lying in the floor. He run to her and when he saw that the girl was Hermione he kneeled down and took her to his arms. ''Mione, come on wake up. What did he do to you? Mione! Mione! '' He took the hair from her face and patted her cheeks. He shook her slightly and again said ''Come on Mione, open your eyes! Mione, please! Please!'' He couldn't hold his own tears which fall rapidly from his cheeks. He patted her cheeks again and shook her again slightly and Hermione opened her eyes. Harry smiled at her and hugged her tight ''Oh Mione, I thought that I lost you. What have happened Mione? Why were you unconscious? Who did this to you?''Harry asked when he looked at her red eyes from the crying.

Hermione's eyes started to water again and tears rolled down her cheeks ''Draco- He- He- broke up with me'' Hermione said and again exhausted fainted.

Harry widened his eyes and looked at his friend who had fainted again in his arms. His only thought was the death of the one Draco Malfoy. But first, he had to take care of Hermione. Harry took her in his arms and went to the Hospital Wing and stayed with Hermione there all night after Madam Pomfrey gave her a calming draught.

* * *

*****Was it good? I hope you liked it! Leave some reviews! See you soon!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much!  
**

**dutch potterfan: I hope you liked the chapter!  
**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

* * *

*****Just to let you know! Draco and Hermione will get back together but a little later.**


	28. Chapter 28:Hermione's Pain Part 2

*****Hello everyone again! How are you? I missed you and I don't know why so much... :) I am sorry for all these bad chapters but I am feeling down and that comes out at the chapters...Hope you like this one...**

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up Madam Pomfrey said that it would be best if she stayed in the Hospital Wing and after Harry said that he was going to pay attention at class to give her everything they said she agreed. Harry gave Hermione a kiss to her head and headed to his common room. He was going to say to Ron what had happened because it was time to show everyone what Hermione meant for them. When he walked inside the common room he found Ron at the couch and went and sat beside him.

Ron looked at him ''Where were you? I woke up and your bed was like you never slept at it. And Hermione hasn't come down yet. What is going on?'' Ron asked angry

''First of all, I didn't sleep at our dorm. I was at the Hospital Wing with Hermione.'' Harry said and Ron stood up and looked at Harry

''Why what happened? And why didn't you tell me anything?'' Ron asked very quickly

''Because first of all I found her unconscious at the Room Of Requirement and then I couldn't leave her alone and come here and call you and then go back to her.'' Harry explained with his own anger building up while remembering the condition he found Hermione last night.

''What happened Harry?'' Ron asked concerned about his best friend.

''Draco Malfoy'' Harry said and Ron widened his eyes

''What has he done to our Mione?'' Ron asked Harry with anger

''He broke up with her last night at the Room of Requirement. Her eyes were wet and puffy and she was exhausted from crying as it seems. He had probably said a lot of bad things to her because when she told me that he broke up with her she was fighting the tears. She was so broken Ron. I have never seen her like this before.'' Harry said and looked down fighting his own tears. Ron was ready to cry himself but he knew that he had to be strong for Hermione. He put a hand to Harry's shoulder and said ''Malfoy will pay for that Harry. But not know. We will do it when Hermione comes out from the Hospital Wing. We will make sure today to tell Snape what had happened to his daughter inside his class when he will ask about Hermione.'' Ron said and the two walked down to the Great Hall. When they walked inside they saw a certain Slytherin watching them. They didn't say anything and went and sat at the Gryffindor table. The morning passed quickly. They went and ate lunch with Hermione at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey said that later in the evening Hermione could leave the Wing. They agreed that Harry and Ron would take her from there after their classes. When the bell rang and Gryffindors and Slytherins had DADA, Harry and Ron smirked. They walked inside and sat at their seats. Snape walked inside few minutes later and immediately he saw that Hermione was not in his classroom. He turned around and looked at Harry and Ron and asked ''Do you know where Ms Granger is Potter?'' If someone knew him well he could see the worry in his eyes

''She is in the Hospital Wing sir'' Ron said and half of the class gasped. Severus looked more worried and went and stood in front of Harry and Ron

''Why is she at the Hospital Wing?'' He asked knowing full well that Harry and Ron knew that he was Hermione's father and they would understand that he needed the real reason.

''She was found unconscious last night at the Room of Requirement sir.'' Harry said and he and Ron stared for a few seconds at the Slytherin side and then back to Snape. Severus saw the movement and looked at the Slytherin side and saw that the two were looking at Draco.

Meanwhile Draco was thinking how Hermione was. He couldn't concentrate very well at his classes and when he heard Potter saying that Hermione was found unconscious at the Room of Requirement he was dead worried. What had she done? He was sure that it was his fault and by the looks of Potter and Weasley he was sure that the two knew very well what had happened. But he didn't care for them now. His only concern was about Hermione. Was she okay? His question was answered when Snape asked the same thing.

''Is she okay Potter?''Severus asked walking towards the front of the class

''Yes sir, she is fine now. She just needed to relax a little.'' Harry said and Snape let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

''Fine'' Severus said and then he started to say things about some spells.

Later when Hermione went back to her dorm she sat at her bed and looked outside the window. She didn't even speak to Parvati when she asked her if she was okay.

Half an hour later Ginny walked inside Hermione's dorm and went and sat beside her ''Mione, love come on, speak to me. Harry and Ron are very worried about you. Speak to someone if you don't want to speak to me. I think Luna has come and she is downstairs with Harry and Ron. Do you want me to fetch her? ''Ginny asked and stroked Hermione's arm. She didn't spoke at all. Ginny sighed, kissed Hermione's cheek and left. She found Luna, Harry and Ron downstairs. When they looked at her she just shook her head and went to her own dorm. Luna bid goodnight to the boys and went to find Blaise. She told him what Harry and Ron had told her and after the two shared a kiss Blaise went to the dungeons with anger running through him. When he walked inside the Slytherin common room, he saw Theo and Adrian and told them to not enter their dorm for an hour or so because he wanted to speak to Draco. The two agreed and Blaise walked upstairs and into his dorm. He saw the man who he was searching putting his shirt on and said ''Malfoy'' with anger. Draco turned around and in a blink of an eye he was on the floor because Blaise had punched him.

''Have you gone mad Zabini?''Draco asked and looked at Blaise

''Tell me one good reason for hurting Hermione and then I will answer your question'' Blaise said to him with anger in his voice.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave some reviews please! See you tomorrow!**

**LadiePhoenix007: I am so sorry dear. Thank you for reviewing thought!  
**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**dutch potterfan: I hope this update is a good one!**

**Belieber Twihard: Hope you like the chapter!**

**sheeransaurr: Is this bad or good?**


	29. Chapter 29:Both sides in pain

*****Hello everyone! I am sorry id didn't gave you an update yesterday but I had some work to do. I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

''Stay out of this Blaise, it does not concern you.'' Draco said, stood up and sat at his bed

Blaise looked at him angry ''I thought you loved her Draco. You were happy with her. You told me that with Hermione you felt free. You told me that you would sacrifice everything for her happiness. How can you now tell her that she was nothing to you but a game? How can you break her heart like this when the only thing Hermione has done is to offer you happiness?'' Blaise said while shaking from anger

''You don't understand Blaise. Leave me alone'' Draco said and looked down

''Then please make me understand. Tell me what happened Draco.'' Blaise said and looked at his friend

Draco took a deep breath ''I had to do it. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain and then killed. I know it's selfish but I couldn't. He would have killed the Granger's first and then Hermione.'' Draco said and tears started streaming down his face

Blaise kneeled down ''Draco, please tell me that he doesn't know about-''

''Yes he knows Blaise. Voldemort knows about me and Hermione. He had a spy follow my every move and he learned that I was with Hermione. '' Draco said and looked desperate at his friend

''Draco you have to speak to Snape. He is the only one who can help you right now.'' Blaise said and sat beside his friend

''Blaise, I love Hermione. I don't want her to get hurt. I can't bear to lose her. At least now I see Hermione and I know that she is alive. I can't do anything else.'' Draco said and put his head to his hands.

Blaise put his hand to Draco's arm and said ''I will help you mate. I promise. I will find a way to help you''

''I don't know if you can Blaise. I have destroyed everything I had. Hermione was the only person who could make me feel in paradise and not in hell. She was my light. I destroyed her. The only thing she will want to do now is to forget me forever.'' Draco said and shook his head

''Draco, Hermione is not like that. Hermione loves you very much'' Blaise said and pat his friend at his back.

''I hate all this Blaise! Why couldn't we be normal teens? Why do we have to live in pain. In a war we never chose. Why do we have to choose sides? Why?'' Draco said while looking at Blaise with tears streaming down his face.

''I don't know Draco. I really don't. The only thing I want to do is to forget all this. I just want to leave peacefully but if Voldemort don't die then no one will leave in peace anymore.'' Blaise said and looked at the floor.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor common room and up to the dorm Hermione was sitting at her bed watching outside while playing with the ring in her hand. She wanted to take it off but she couldn't. Better she didn't want to. Deep down she knew that Draco didn't mean any of the words he said. He was looking pale and hurt and she knew that he loved her deeply as Hermione loved him back. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Suddenly someone knocked and Hermione whipped her tears.

''Come in'' she said and looked at the door. When the figure walked inside ''Dad'' Hermione whispered and gave him a small sad smile

Severus sat at her bed and caressed her cheek ''How are you feeling?''

Hermione closed her eyes leaned to her father's touch ''I will be fine daddy, don't worry'' she said and opened her eyes and looked at him.

''Tell me what happened Hermione'' Severus said and Hermione started to explain to her father what had happened the previous night at the Room of Requirement.

Severus whipped his daughter's tears.'' Oh sweetheart.'' He said and hugged Hermione

When they pulled apart Hermione said ''But dad, deep down I feel like Draco never meant what he said. He always said that he loved me. He even gave me a ring with protecting charms. I just can't believe so easy that all these things were a game. I just can't'' Hermione said and took a deep breath and looked at her father.

''Maybe you are right. I can't believe that Draco would do something like that without a reason. I know that he loved you deeply. I could see it in his eyes.'' Severus said and again caressed his daughter cheek. ''You want me to go and talk with Draco?'' he asked Hermione

''No daddy, you don't need to. I hope everything turns back to normal soon.'' Hermione said and hugged her father tight. Severus kissed her head and after a while when he felt that Hermione had fallen asleep he leaned her head to the pillow, kissed her again and left her to sleep. He walked downstairs to the common room and saw that Harry and Ron had yet to go to sleep. He coughed and the two boys stood up immediately. ''She has fallen asleep. Take care of her.'' He said and when Harry and Ron nodded he said ''Goodnight'' and left

Harry and Ron sat again at the couches and looked at the fire. No one was speaking. But Ron broke the silence ''You think that we should go and check on her?'' he asked Harry

''No, let her sleep. We will see her tomorrow. Let's go to sleep as well.'' Harry said and the two walked up to their dorm to sleep. However neither one of them slept that night. They wanted to make sure that if Hermione woke up she would have someone beside her.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin dorms, Draco was laying at his bed while looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. When he was closing his eyes he was seeing Hermione laughing. A single tear fell from his eyes and he closed them and opened them again. He sighed and turned around to the other side of the bed. He was silently praying for Hermione to realize the truth and forgive him for those things he said to her.

* * *

*****Did you like it? I hope you did! Leave some reviews! Thank you!**

**sheeransaurr:Sorry...**

**TheMidnightwolf15: I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much!**

**SereniteRose:Thank you very much!  
**

**dutch potterfan:Thank you very much! Your reviews always make me be more confident!  
**

**Belieber Twihard: Hope you like the chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30:Hermione's Pain Part 3

*****Hello everyone! I am sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy with studies! I can't believe how the days pass. In only 5 days I have my birthday! I am so happy! I have already thought about what I am going to do at my birthday! I will write a sequel to this story. Nothing much...Just two-shots.! I hope you like the chapter! See you soon!**

* * *

One week later after the episode with the break up, Hermione was lost in her own world. She was talking to her friends but she was miserable. All of her friends were worried about her but no one said anything.

In the other hand Draco was the same. Blaise was the only one from his real friends who talked to him after what he had done. He was miserable too but at least Hermione was in no danger. The Dark Lord had said that no one would touch her or her parents and for that he was glad.

One day, Hermione and Harry went back to their common room after a late visit to Hagrid. Ron was serving detention with Snape. When they walked inside the common room everything was silent and Hermione went and sat in front of the fire. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Harry went and sat beside her. They were silent for a few minutes but then Hermione broke the silence.

''Harry, I don't know why but I feel that something bad is going to happen. I can feel it and it scares me so much.'' Hermione said. She looked the dancing flames and sighed.

''I don't know what to say about that Hermione. The only thing I know is that I will protect you no matter what'' Harry said and gave Hermione a small smile

Suddenly a tap at the window was heard and the two friends look at the owl outside. Harry stood up and opened the window for the owl to get inside the room. The owl flew to Hermione and gave her a letter and left. Hermione looked the letter and at the backwas written 'To Hermione Granger'. Before she could open it Harry sat again beside her. Hermione looked at him and when he nodded, she opened the letter. She started to read it but not aloud.

Ms. Granger

We are very sorry to tell you that your parents Mr. John Granger and Mrs. Jean Granger were found dead at your house. As it seems they were killed by the killing curse. The Dark Mark was above your house when the aurors found your parents. We are truly very sorry for your lose and we hope that no other problem will come at your way again.

Sincerely

Minister of Magic

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest and started to cry with sobs. Harry hugged her tight trying to make her relax. He didn't know what had happened to his friend and she was like this. When he realized that she couldn't breath properly he made her lean at his chest and said ''Come on Hermione breath with me. Come on, in - out. In – out.'' When Hermione found her rhythm again Harry sighed in relief. The sobs had yet to stop and Harry started to rock her but it didn't help at all. He knew that it was best if McGonagall had her because she was Hermione's grandmother but he couldn't leave Hermione alone in her state. He looked around at the portraits and saw that everyone was sleeping. Suddenly a ghost appeared and went to Harry ''Is she okay?'' The woman asked Harry who look relieved for a moment and said ''Please go to professor McGonagall and tell her that someone needs her. Please!'' Harry said and the ghost immediately left.

Minutes later Minerva arrived at the common room and saw Harry in the floor with Hermione sobbing in his arms. She kneeled beside them and when she saw the state Hermione was in she waved her wand in the air and Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

''Potter can you take her bridal style?'' Minerva asked and when Harry nodded she stood up and said ''Follow me'' she said and the two walked inside the fireplace after a spell Minerva used to stop the fire. She yelled ''McGonagall's rooms'' and threw the floo powder. Seconds later they arrived at her rooms and Harry put Hermione to a couch. He too sat down and looked at Hermione.

''Potter tell me what happened to her'' Minerva said

''I don't know professor. We were sitting near the fireplace when an owl came and gave Hermione a letter. She started to read the letter and when she finished it she started to cry. After that you know the story.'' He said and caressed Hermione's hair from her face

Minerva took a deep breath and looked at Hermione ''Very well Potter, please go back to your dorm. Hermione will stay here with me.''

Harry nodded and left the office while thinking about what have happened. When he walked back to the common room he saw the letter Hermione had to her hands and opened it to read it. When he read it all he gasped. ''That can't be good not after what happened to her the last week'' Harry said to himself and stayed at the common room to wait for Ron to return from his detention.

When Ron walked inside he went to Harry and sat beside him ''What's wrong mate? Why are you like this?'' Ron asked Harry who didn't say anything and instead he gave the letter to Ron and when he read it he too gasped.

''Hermione'' Ron whispered and Harry looked at him

''She is with McGonagall. The professor said that Hermione would be better if she stayed with her for tonight.'' Harry said and Ron nodded

''I agree.'' Ron said and looked inside the fireplace. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry ''Harry what are we going to do? Hermione can't hold anymore pain.'' Ron said

Harry looked at his friend and said ''I know Ron. That is why we will be with her through all this. She is like our sister and we will protect her from all these. We will be her rocks. We are the only ones who really know her right'' Harry said and the two friends sighed and looked at the dancing flames. They stayed like this until the morning when Hermione returned to the common room. When Harry and Ron saw her they stood up and wrapped their arms around her and hugged her. Ron spoke first ''We are here with you. You don't need to do this alone Mione'' he said and stroked her cheek.

Hermione gave him a nod and a small smile ''Thank you boys'' she said and the three again hugged.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave some reviews please!**

**TheMidnightwolf15: Thank you very much!  
**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank yu very much! Your reviews always make me feel better!**

**Belieber Twihard:I hope you like the chapter!**

**SereniteRose:Thank you very much!  
**

**dutch potterfan:Thank you very much! You made my day!**


	31. Chapter 31:Together again

*****I am so sorry about the delay...I had so many studies...Only 1 more day for my birthday! I can't believe it! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

When that morning Hermione, Ron and Harry walked inside the Great Hall, everyone was looking at Hermione with sympathy. Hermione looked around and knew that she couldn't stand those looks. She turned around and run out of the Great Hall. Minerva, Dumbledore and Severus along with Harry and Ron followed her. Hermione was running with tears streaming down her face and she couldn't hear the voices yelling for her until she bumped into a body but she didn't fell down. She felt arms wrapping around her waist and secure her at the body. She couldn't look up to see the person who had her in his arms. She just wanted to cry and she did that. She started to sob while one hand was caressing her hair.

Draco was looking at Blaise while Hermione was crying at his arms. He had a look of pain and his own tears had started to fall. He never wanted Hermione to cry. He never wanted to see her so broken. But in that moment he had her in his arms sobbing. He caressed her hair and whispered ''Sh, everything is going to be fine.''

Suddenly both Draco and Blaise looked away from Hermione and towards the corridor where they could hear people running. Draco widened his eyes when he saw the three professors and the two Gryffindorsrunning towards them.

Harry and Ron froze to the spot as the professors did as well. But Harry and Ron knew what had happened between Draco and Hermione and they were glaring at the blonde who had his arms around Hermione.

They started to walk towards them but Snape stopped them and said ''Let them be''

Hermione stopped sobbing after few seconds and with tears streaming down her face she looked up to see to whom arms she was crying and gasped ''Draco'' She whispered.

Draco looked at her and gave her a small smile. He wiped her tears with one of his hand while the other one was around her waist. ''I am here Hermione'' he whispered back to her

Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes ''They are gone Draco. The Grangers were killed'' she said and fainted. Draco kneeled down with Hermione in his arms. He put her head to his chest and let again his own tears to fall. He looked at Blaise and then at the others who were walking towards him and Hermione. He put his arms around her protectively and said ''You are not taking her away from me.''

''You have no right Malfoy. Not after what you've done to our Mione. You will stay away from here'' Ron said and glared at Draco

''You don't know a thing Weasley. Hermione is my life.'' Draco said and tightened his arms around Hermione.

''Then I am very happy. At least you were destroyed as well Malfoy.'' Harry said and took out his wand and aimed it at Draco.

Draco didn't let go of Hermione. He glared at Harry and Ron

''That's enough'' Albus said and the three boys looked down. Albus turned to Draco and said ''Mr. Malfoy please, let us take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She needs to calm down.'' Dumbledore said and Draco looked at Severus who kneeled in front of his love and him.

''Draco I will take her. Don't you trust me?'' Severus asked

''I do'' He said and gave Hermione to Severus who immediately run towards the Hospital Wing with the others. Draco was still in a kneeling position.

Blaise went to him and helped him stand up. He then looked at Draco ''What happened to her? What did she told you?''

''The Grangers are dead Blaise. Voldemort lied to me.'' Draco said and Blaise gasped

''What are you going to do?'' Blaise asked his friend

''First of all I want to see if Hermione is okay. Then I will see what I am going to do.'' He said and the two friends went to the Hospital Wing. There they found the others. The two Slytherins went and stood at one of the corners waiting for Hermione to open her eyes. When the bell rang, everyone left except Draco who stayed by Hermione's side waiting for her to wake up.

''Malfoy if you hurt her again I will kill you with my own hands. I promise.'' Ron said and glared at Draco

''I never meant to hurt her' Draco said and looked at Hermione

''You did. You hurt her in the worst way. If you love her so much then make her again the Mione we all knew.'' Harry said to him

''I will Potter. Now go.'' Draco said and the two boys left the Hospital Wing.

Two hours later Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Draco pacing in front of her bed and smiled. ''Draco'' she whispered

When Draco heard Hermione he looked at her and run to her side when he saw that she was awake. ''How are you feeling?'' He asked her and put his palm to her cheek

''Why are you here?'' Hermione asked him

Draco gave her a sad smile and said ''The only thing you need to know now is that I love you very much and that if you want I will never ever leave you again.''

Hermione smiled and put her hand upon Draco's at her cheek ''I love you Draco'' she said

''I love you too my angel'' Draco said and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Hermione gave him a small smile ''Why did he killed the Grangers? They had done nothing to him.'' She said and gaain tears formed in her eyes

''The Dark Lord doesn't need a reason to kill. He kills just for fun.'' Draco said and caressed Hermione's cheek

''Don't leave me Draco. I can't live without you.'' She said and held his hand

''I will not leave you again. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you.'' Draco said and a tear fell from his eyes

Hermione looked at him ''Lay with me Drake'' Hermione said and gave him a small sad smile

Draco went at the other side of Hermione's bed and lied down. Hermione turned around and put her head at Draco's chest and held his hand. Draco moved his free hand around Hermione and hugged her protectively. ''Close your eyes my angel. I am here now'' He said and kissed her head.

Hermione before she drifted of to sleep whispered ''I love you''

After a while Draco fell asleep beside his love without caring if someone saw them.

At the evening when Severus, Albus and Minerva along with Harry, Luna, Ron and Blaise walked inside the Hospital Wing to see how Hermione was they gasped. They saw Draco and Hermione sleeping together and that made all of them smile. Blaise had explained what had cause Draco the break up with Hermione and after some glares from Luna Harry and Ron accepted him back. Deep down both Harry and Ron knew that Draco loved Hermione too much.

''I suggest to leave them alone. It's been a very bad week for both of them.'' Albus said and left the Wing soon followed by the others. Madam Pomfrey put at the nightstand a calming draught for Hermione and closed the curtains around the bed. She looked at them and smiled one more time and then left for her office.

* * *

*****I couldn't just let them be away from each other any longer. My heart was broken!Leave some reviews and tell me what you think! See you soon!**

* * *

*****I was thinking about a sequel I was going to write about this story. '19 years later' You think I should write it? It will only be one chapter! Please tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

*****Thank you all so much for your reviews and everything!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you so much! I hope you like the chapter!  
**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you so much for your review!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you for your review!  
**

**TheMidnightwolf15: I am really sorry I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Belieber Twihard: Hope you like the chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32:The Proposal

***** Hey everyone! I am so excited! Only one more hour here in Greece for my birthday!**

* * *

Two months had passed after Hermione and Draco became a couple again. They were sitting with their two best friends in the Room of Requirement and they were having fun. Draco had changed sideS without Voldemort know that. Severus and Albus had helped him through this as well as Hermione, Blaise and Luna. Exactly one month ago, Draco had become officially a member of the Order of the Phoenix and today the friends were celebrating the anniversary of one month. Harry and Ron would be there as well but they would be one hour late. They had detention with Severus.

Currently Hermione and Luna were sitting at the couches and were talking about different things while Draco and Blaise were standing in front of the fireplace talking for only one thing.

''What do you think she is going to say?'' Draco asked Blaise nervous while looking at Hermione

''I hope she says no'' Blaise said and chuckled at the look Draco gave him. ''Oh come on Draco, you know that Hermione loveS you. Of course she is going to say yes'' Blaise said and patteD his friend at his shoulder.

''I hope so Blaise. I just, I love her so much and I just want to have her by my side through this and through our life if we come alive from this.'' Draco said and took a deep breath.

''So when are you going to ask her?'' Blaise asked Draco while looking at the two girls who were talking

''Tonight! I asked Severus for her hand this morning.'' Draco said and looked at Blaise

''Oh, and what did he said?'' Blaise asked his friend with a more serious tone

''He accepted me Blaise. He didn't hesitate for a minute. He said that Hermione would be happy with me. He even said that in his opinion I am the best person to stand by his Hermione's side.'' Draco explained to Blaise, his and Severus morning conversation.

''I am very happy about you mate. You and Hermione will be very happy together. You deserve to be together.'' Blaise said and put his hand to Draco's shoulder

''Thank you Blaise! That means a lot for me.'' Draco said and smiled to his best friend

After few minutes Blaise yelled ''Hey'' but when Draco glared at him and the girls looked at him from the couch he smiled nervously and said ''Sorry, I just remembered something''

''Blaise'' Draco said warningly.

''Sorry! I just wanted to know if I will be your best man'' Blaise whispered and gave Draco a small smile

''I don't know. I start to consider asking to Potter to be my best man.'' Draco said and when he saw the look at Blaise's face he chuckled. ''Jeez Blaise, I am kidding. Of course you will be my best man if Hermione say yes in the end.''Draco said

Suddenly the door of the room of Requirement opened and Harry and Ron walked inside and Ron was the first to speak ''Mione, I hate your father'' he said and everyone laughed

''You always hated him Ron! What made you remind us of that today?'' Hermione asked him with a smile

''He made us clean the entire classroom and then we had to put the desks back to their original place.'' Ron explained and Harry patted his back

''Well if that's the problem I have something for you two gentlemen.'' Blaise said and gave to both a glass of fire whisky.

''Thank you Zabini! I think I needed that'' Harry said and smiled at Blaise

Blaise bowed ''No problem Potter''

After a while Hermione and Luna hadn't moved from their seats but Harry and Ron had joined Draco and Blaise.

Sometime during Harry's speech about how bad sometimes Snape could be, Blaise pushed Draco.

Draco glared at him and said ''Why did you pushed me?

Blaise glared back and said ''Because you have to do something but you are scared because you think that she is going to say no''

''Am I the only one who can't follow them?'' Ron asked

Harry shook his head and said ''I can't either.''

Blaise looked at them and said ''Sorry guys. Let me explain. Draco here wants to propose to Hermione but he is coward. He thinks that Hermione is going to say no.''

Ron looked at Draco like he was crazy ''Are you mad?'' he asked him ''Hermione loves you too much to even consider saying no'' he continued.

''Really?'' Draco asked while looking at Hermione but he didn't take an answer but instead three glares. He took a deep breath and walked towards Hermione.

He kneeled in front of her and she gasped. ''Draco you startled me'' She said and looked at him.

Draco took another deep breath ''Hermione, few months ago, you changed my life for the better. I can't thank you enough for the light you have brought in my life. You have become my greatest weapon against the pain and the dark. You have gave me so much and yet you continue giving me.'' He stopped and took a deep breath. He hadn't taken his eyes from hers. Hermione had tears in her eyes and a beautiful smile in her face. Draco continued ''Hermione Jean Snape, I love you more that words can count. I would sacrifice everything in my life to see a smile in your face. I want you by my side through all this pain. I want to grow old with you. I want to have you by my side every minute of every day.'' He stopped again and took out the ring from the box and put it to her finger. He kissed her hand and looked at her again ''Hermione Jean Snape, will you marry me?'' He asked with a small smiled. Hermione didn't spoke. Instead she launched herself into Draco and the two fell down with Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione waist. After few minutes they stood up and Draco held her hands. Hermione took a deep breath ''Yes, yes, yes'' She yelled and Draco hugged her and twirled her in the air. When he put her back to the floor the two kissed and their friends clapped for them. All of them were very happy.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave some reviews!**

* * *

*****Tomorrow I will upload the sequel with the title '19 years later' I hope you like it!**

* * *

**sheeransaurr:Thank you very much! ^_^**

**LadiePhoenix007: I hope you like this chapter! And I do hope you like the sequel one as well! :D**

**Fl0ra:Thank you very much for your review! :)**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much! XD  
**

**Belieber Twihard: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much! XD**


	33. Chapter 33:Dumbledore's Death

*****Happy Birthday to me! ^_^**

* * *

*****I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

At March, Draco and Hermione got married. They just wanted to do it very quickly. They wanted to be sure that they were married before the battle. Only their friends and family knew about it. The ceremony was held inside the Room of Requirement one night. Dumbledore had performed the ceremony because Hermione and Draco had asked him to. However their happiness was destroyed when one night three days after they were married, Voldemort called on a meeting Severus and Draco and ordered Draco to kill Albus in June. Few days before school ended. The months passed very quickly. It was near the end of school and the time had come. The students were running all around the corridors. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking at the Common Room but it was time for Harry to find Dumbledore for their work. The three friends left the common room and walked at the Hogwarts yard were the sun was shining and a lot of students were relaxing. The three stopped and Ron said ''I know that you will be with Dumbledore but be careful mate.''

''Yeah! And please come to the common room immediately after you return. Please don't stay up there Harry.'' Hermione said and look at him and hugged him tight

Harry wrapped his arms round her and kissed her head ''Don't worry Mione. I remember the plan. I have to leave when we come back.'' Harry said and smiled

Hermione nodded and Harry left.

Meanwhile at the Astronomy Tower, Severus and Albus were talking about that night's plan.

''You will know when we come back. I am sorry Severus but it is the only way. If we don't do this now you will be in the center of his wrath my boy. Think Hermione. If you die she will be lost.'' Albus said and patted Severus in his shoulder

''I know but I-I can't kill you Albus.'' Severus said and looked at the older man. He was under Albus protection from when he was 19 years old.

''It will be okay Severus. Do not worry. Now Harry has come. Return to your duties. Thank you for everything Severus'' Albus said and look at the man in front of him

''See you soon Albus.'' Severus said and with a nod to Harry who had arrived he left the Astronomy Tower.

The night had fallen and everyone in the castle had fallen asleep with it. Nothing could be heard in the castle's corridors. Only those who knew of the plan were still awake.

Hermione and Ron were at the Gryffindor Tower. None of them was speaking. They couldn't say anything. Ron was sitting at the couch in front of the fire while Hermione was sitting at the stairs for the girls dorms.

In another place of the castle at the dungeons, Severus had a glass of whisky in his hands while Draco was sitting at the couch. They were waiting for the signal of the arrival of the two men. Draco was scared. He wrapped more securely around his shoulders the coat Hermione had given him to protect him from spells and sighed. He looked at Severus and the two nodded at each other without speaking a single word. They didn't have something to say.

Hermione started pacing around the common room while playing with the ring in her finger. Her engagement ring! The one Draco had given her few months ago. Suddenly a light could be seen at the sky and Hermione looked outside while Ron came behind her and took her hand. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

''It's time, isn't it?'' Hermione whispered

''Yes it's time'' Ron whispered back

Severus put the glass down at the desk and said ''It's time Draco''

''Let's go then' He said and stoop up. He left the dungeons in hurry. He had to let the death eaters inside the castle and then he had to go to the Astronomy Tower. Severus took a deep breath and walked towards the Astronomy Tower.

Meanwhile up to the Astronomy Tower Harry and Albus had just arrived. Albus look at Harry and said ''Leave! Now Harry''

Harry didn't want to but he had promised to Hermione he would go back immediately. That was the plan. ''Thank you for everything sir! Goodbye.'' Harry said and left running. He arrived soon at the Gryffindor Common Room. When Hermione saw him, she hugged him tight and the three friends together looked out of the window and waited.

Draco arrived at the Astronomy Tower followed by Bellatrix and the other death eaters not too far behind. Dumbledore nodded to him and Draco pulled his wand out and aimed it at Albus.

That moment Bellatrix and the others came up and she said '' Well, look what we have here. Well done, Draco!''

Dumbledore look at her with a half smile. ''Good evening Bellatrix, I think introductions are called for.'' He said

Bellatrix looked annoyed but said '' Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule.'' She then turned to Draco and said ''Do it''

Draco was looking with horror in his eyes. Why Severus hadn't come yet? He thought.

Greyback looked at Draco and said '' He doesn't have the stomach... just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way.''

Draco looked at him but Bellatrix glared at him and said ''No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy has to do it. This is your moment. Do it! Go on, Draco! NOW!'' she yelled the last part

That moment Severus stepped in and said ''No''

Relief washed all over Draco who looked at his godfather.

Severus couldn't take his eyes from Albus. Albus smiled at him and said '' Severus... please.''

Severus took a deep breath and said ''Avada Kedavra'' The spell hit Dumbledore. He was knocked over the rail behind him and fell from the tower.

The death eaters run through the Hogwarts corridors. Severus and Draco followed them. Bellatrix destroyed the Great hall and left after that.

At the Gryffindor Tower when the three friends heard the bang they knew that everything had finished. Dumbledore was dead. They left the common room and run down towards the yard where they stopped and gasped. Harry moved forward and kneeled by Albus side while Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and she put her head at his shoulder and left her tears to fall. Soon professors and students started to come out and everyone gasped. At the sky was the Dark Mark. Minerva raised her wand to the sky and a white light appeared. Soon everyone followed suit and the Dark Mark was destroyed. Ginny went forward and hugged Harry and he put his head to her shoulder while crying.

The next day a ceremony was held at Hogwarts in the memory of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave some reviews maybe? **

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you so much! I hope you liked the sequel!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you! I hope you like the chapter!  
**

**Fl0ra: Thank you! :)**

**sheeransaurr: :) Hope you like this chapter as well!  
**

**sakura-moonrose-hime: Thank you very much!**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much!  
**


	34. Chapter 34:Plans

*****So hello everyone! I am sorry for this delay but I had hurt my right hand and it was a little difficult to write something. It still hurts but I wanted to give you a chapter! **

* * *

That summer, Hermione stayed at her house at Spinners End until the second week of the July. She stayed with the Weasleys after because they had a plan to fulfill. Both Ron and Hermione were in the plan because their were of age and no one could do something about it.

The Oder of the Phoenix was currently sitting around a table at the Burrow talking about their motives. Alastor Moody was sitting at the head of the table as the Head of the Order after Dumbledore's death. ''The date is the 27 of July. We can't leave him there more.'' Alastor said and looked around the table

''I agree with him'' Kingsley said and stood up and paced around the room.

''Let's see how the plan will be. We will be in pairs and 6 of you will drink polyjuise potion. We have to be sure that if someone waits for us after we retrieve Potter, they will not know who is who.'' Alastor said

Arthur looked around and said ''George, you will be with Remus. Tonks you will take Ron with you. Fred you will come with me. Bill, Fleur you will be together. Kingsley you will protect Hermione. And you Mundungus will ride with Moody,''

Hermione smiled at Kingsley when he patted her back. He said ''At least I have the brightest witch of her age by my side. I am not afraid now.''

Hermione smiled and said ''I have a very strong wizard by my side. I think I will be fine.''

''Now children, off to bed'' Molly said and smiled at them

Meanwhile the death eaters were around the table at Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was at the head of the table.

Severus looked at him and when Voldemort nodded at his direction Severus spoke "My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall"

Voldemort smirked and nodded at Severus "Saturday...at nightfall. Good. Very good. And this information comes -"He said

Severus took the hint and said "-from the source we discussed."

Yaxley looked angrily at Severus and said "My Lord, I have heard differently. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Severus shook his hands in boredom and look at Yaxley "My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish… I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Severus said and smirked.

Voldemort looked at them and said' 'Very well''

After a while and after Voldemort took Lucius wand, Voldemort dismissed everyone and left from the Manor.

Severus went to a corner to speak with Draco who followed him. When they were sure that no one could hear them Draco spoke. ''How is she? How is Hermione?''

Severus smiled at his godson ''She is fine Draco. She missed you a lot. She asked me to see if you are wearing the cloak she gave you but it seems you do.'' He said and looked at the cloak

''I miss her so much. I just want to disappear from here and go back to her. I can't stand feeling scared every time the death eaters go out and are searching for Order Members.'' Draco said and looked down

''I know what you feel Draco. Do not forget that I feel the same way. I can't be at the Order anymore. Everyone except of you, Hermione, Minerva, Potter and Weasley thinks that I killed Dumbledore because I am true death eater.'' Severus said and patted Draco's shoulder

Meanwhile at the Burrow Hermione was sitting with Ron at his bedroom and was playing with her ring. Ron saw that and said ''You miss him, don't you?''

Hermione looked up at her best friend and nodded ''I miss him and dad very much. I am scared for them. What if something happen to them?'' she asked and a tear fell from her eyes.

Ron wrapped his arms around his best friend and Hermione rested her head at his torso. ''Don't worry Mione. Everything will be fine.'' He said and the two fell asleep few hours later at the same place.

Few days later Hermione, Ron and the others were ready to go and take Harry away from Privet Drive.

Meanwhile Harry was walking around the empty house with his trunk. The Dursleys had left and now he was alone. He was going to leave too but he just wanted to look around one last time. Suddenly he heard pops of apparition and took out his wand. He opened the door and was shocked.

''Hello Harry'' Hagrid say and before Harry could respond Ron walked up to him and the two hugged. Harry turned around and saw Hermione. The two hugged as well and Hermione gave him a kiss to his cheek. ''How are you?'' Hermione whispered because she wanted to be heard only by Harry and Ron.

''I am fine'' Harry said and then others came inside. Harry met Bill and Mundungus. He looked around and smiled at Remus.

Alastor walked inside looked outside of the window as did Arthur and said while looking at Harry ''Potter, you're underage, which means you still have the Trace on you.''

Harry looked at him with question in his eyes '' What's the Trace?'' he asked

Alastor while looking at him said ''If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we'll have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect. Like brooms, Thestrals, and the like; we'll go in pairs. That way if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be... they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one.'' He smirked while looking at Harry's reaction

Harry raised his eyebrow and asked '' The real one?''

Alastors put his hand to his pocket and pulled out his flask with polyjuice potion. He waved it in the air and while looking at Harry said '' I reckon that you're familiar with this particular brew.''

Harry stared at it and when he realized what was the plan he said ''No, absolutely not.''

Hermione smiled and said while looking at Alastor ''Told you he'd take it well.''

''No if you think I will let anyone risk their lives for me I-'' Harry said in panic but Ron cut him

''We have done it before mate'' Ron said and looked at Harry with a friendly look

''No - No this is different. Taking this becoming me. No'' Harry said while pointing at the flask with the polyjuice potion

10 minutes later the 7 Potter were ready to leave the house.

''On the count of three'' Alastor said while standing in front of everyone. ''One! Two! Three'' he yelled and everyone flew away.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave a review maybe?**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you very much!  
**

**dutch potterfan: I hope you like the chapter!**

**sakura-moonrose-hime: Thank you!  
**

**SereniteRose: Thank you very much!**

**sheeransaurr: I am sorry! Thank you fer your review!**


	35. Chapter 35:Safe or what?

*****Hello everyone! I am sorry for this delay but I was in and out of the Hospital because of my shoulder. So here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

They flew for few seconds alone with no problems. But suddenly a spell started everything. The seven Potters and their protectors tried to fly without get hit from the killing curse or other spells.

After a while Hagrid and Harry arrived first and when they came face to face with Molly and Ginny, Molly said ''What happened? Where are the others?'' Her voice was filled with panic and pain

Harry widened his eyes and he answer in a question ''No one else is back?''

Before either Molly or Ginny could speak a 'pop' was heard and Remus appeared while holding a badly hurt George. ''Help'' he said and Harry run to him and helped them

When they put George at the sofa Remus took hold of Harry's shirt and slammed him at the wall

''What you doing?'' Ginny screamed at him

Remus didn't pay her attention and instead he looked at Harry ''What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office in Hogwarts?'' he asked with his wand pointed it at Harry's face

Harry didn't understand and tried to free himself from Remus grip and said ''Are you mad?''

Remus tighten his grip and yelled ''What creature?''

Harry taken aback by Remus movement said ' A grindylow''

After his answer Remus lowered his wand and took a deep breath ''We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew you would be moving tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter.'' Remus explained

Harry nodded in understand and that moment another 'pop' was heard. Remus run outside and saw Tonks coming with Ron. Remus hugged Tonks and Ron and Harry hugged as well. That moment two more 'pops' were heard and Bill and Fleur arrived along with Arthur and Fred. Arthur looked around and said ''Are we the last back? Where is George?'' he looked at Remus and when he didn't spoke Fred run inside with Arthur and Ron behind him few steps.

Harry looked around and saw that Moody, Mundungus, Hermione and Kingsley hadn't return yet. His blood became cold and he was frozen. Suddenly Bill put his hand to his shoulder and said to those who were outside ''Mad eye is dead. Mundungus took one look on Voldemort and disappeared.''

That moment Ginny came outside and run towards Harry ''Where is Hermione?'' she asked in panic

Harry didn't speak and Ginny shook him ''Where is she? Answer me'' She yelled but Bill took hold of his sister and Ginny started to cry in his chest.

Harry look at the sky and down again. But suddenly a 'pop' was heard and everyone look from the ground. Remus took out his wand as did Kingsley. The last said ''The last words that Albus Dumbledore said to the pair of us.''

Remus nodded and said ''Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him'' everyone sighed in relief

Ginny looked towards the black man and saw Hermione beside him and yelled ''Hermione'' and run towards her. Hermione took the crying girl in her arms and let her cry in her shoulder while trying to calm her. ''Sh Gin I am here and I am fine'' she whispered in the younger's girl ear.

That moment Harry run to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione flinched and Harry released her. ''What is it? What happened? Where are you hurt?'' He asked her frantic.

Hermione smiled and said ''Will you calm down? I am fine! I only hurt my arm!''

Harry kissed her head and said. ''I thought that I lost my sister. Don't scare me like that ever again.'' He said and kissed her head again.

The next day the Weasley Family along with their friends started to organize the wedding and three days later everything was ready and the wedding was held at the night.

While everyone was inside feeling happy and relaxed from all those bad things aurors were outside guarding the tent and ready to fight the death eaters if they were to come.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Luna and were talking for a lot of things while Ron and Harry were talking about what Harry had learned minutes ago from Elphias Doge and Muriel. Suddenly a patronus appeared inside the room and everyone walked closed to hear what it had to say. Hermione took hold of Ginny's and Luna's hands and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The patronus started to speak ''The Ministry had fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming'' and the patronus disappeared.

Hermione looked at the girls and kissed their cheeks but before they could say anything Hermione whispered ''I love you. Be careful'' and run to Harry and Ron. Before she could touch their hands death eaters appeared and the fight started. Hermione finally touched the boys and the three disappeared from the battlefield.

A little later they found their selves in a coffee bar in London. They were talking about what they would do now and were they were going to stay when two men walked inside. Harry saw them taking their wands out and yelled ''Down'' before a spell could hit them. He immediately yelled ''Stupefy'' and the blonde man fell down unconscious.

The dark-haired one send few spell after Harry and Harry did the same to him but no one was injured. But suddenly the man, Hermione and Ron stood up at the same time and Ron and Hermione cast two spells towards him before he could say something. Hermione remained standing but she quickly kneeled down when the death eater send her one spell. Hermione stood up quickly and sent a stunner towards him. He too fell down and couldn't move. That moment the young waitress came into view and Hermione said ''Go. Leave'' and she left.

Harry started to walk and said ''Lock the door and get the lights.''

Hermione and Ron soon followed Harry and went towards the death eaters. The three friends decided to take away their memories and after Hermione finished with the spell the three left and went to Grimauld Place. The only safe place for a while. There they learned who had the Slyherin's locket and they planned their next moves.

* * *

*****So did you liked the chapter? I hope you did! Leave some reviews!**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much for your review! I hope you like the chapter!  
**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much! I am getting better! ****I hope you like the chapter!**  


**SereniteRose: Thank you very much for your review! Hope you like the chapter!  
**

**Leena evram: Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36:Falling Apart

*****Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The three friends stayed in a tent while searching for a way to destroy the horcruxes. But they had to find them first. They were living to a place for a little while and then they would go somewhere safer. They had broken into the Ministry and had taken the real locket and now they were searching for others. They were talking about visiting Gringots to take the other horcrux from Bellatrix vault but they didn't know how to do it. They learned that Severus became headmaster and that was good because they knew that he was going to protect as best he could the students from the Carrows who were teaching at Hogwarts.

One day however things became bad while Harry and Hermione were discussing a theory on how they could destroy the rest of the Horcruxes with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry was looking at Hermione and when she finished explaining her ideas Harry spoke ''There's just one problem.'' He said and Hermione looked down

That moment Ron took out the lights and said ''The sword was stolen'' After that he walked up and turned the lamp back on with his Deluminator. He had a stony look on his face and said ''Yeah, I am still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun.''

Hermione and Harry who were taken aback by what Ron said, looked at each other. Harry then looked at Ron ands asked ''What's wrong?''

Ron looked at him with a hint of hate and spoke ''Well, nothing's wrong. Not according to you, anyway.''

Harry stood up and walked towards Ron. ''Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out.'' Harry said

Ron followed Harry and the were now standing in front of each other with only few meters of distance. ''All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've gotta find.'' Ron said

Harry was looking at his best friend for seven years in disbelief and said ''I thought you knew what you signed up for!''

Ron shook his head and said ''Yeah. I thought I did, too''

Hermione stood up and went and stood in front of them with a look of fear.

Harry shook his head with a knowing look and said ''Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying in a five-star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?''

Ron looked angrier and said ''I just thought after all this time we would have actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile! I thought you had a plan!''

Harry looked pained but said ''I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a Horcrux already.''

Ron looked at him and said bitterly ''Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?''

Hermione felt her eye heavy and knew that she was going to cry soon and walked between her two best friends ''Ron, please.'' She said while trying to get the locket off of Ron, but he angrily shoved her away. ''Please take the Horcrux off! You won't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!'' She said and the tears started streaming down her face.

Ron ignored Hermione and looked at Harry again ''You don't know why I listen to that radio every night, do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum-'' Harry felt like he had enough of Ron's nerves and said ''What, you think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?

Ron got angrier and yelled ''No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!''

Hermione gasped, put her hands to her mouth and widened her eyes.

Harry furious at what Ron had said he attacked him.

Hermione immediately yelled ''Harry! Ron! Stop! Stop!'' She pulled the boys apart.

Harry look at him still furious and yelled ''Fine then, go! Go then!''

Ron looked furious too. He pulled the locket from his neck and threw it to the ground and took his bag and walked towards the exit of the tent

Hermione looked at him with tears streaming down her face ''Ron'' she said

Ron turned around and looked at Hermione ''And you? Are you coming or are you staying?'' He yelled

Hermione looked torn apart. She glanced from Harry to Ron in shock. ''I-I'' she couldn't speak

Ron nodded and said ''Fine. I get it. I am nothing. You only have him. I am nothing to you'' Ron said and turned around and left.

''RON'' Hermione yelled and run after him.

Harry run after Hermione to make sure she would be okay. When he walked out of the tent he saw Ron apparating away and Hermione fall to her knees while screaming ''ROOON''. He run towards her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Hermione turned around and put her head to his chest and cried there.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting at his bedroom with a book in his hands. He was staring out of the window when pain stroked him. He put his hand to his chest and breathed heavily. He took few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at the moon. ''Hermione'' he whispered and a tear fell from his eyes.

Hermione who was sitting at the ground, looking inside the fire while Harry was trying to find something, suddenly looked at the sky. ''Draco'' she whispered. He had called her. She knew that he had called her. She felt dizzy and touched her ring. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. ''Be safe'' she whispered and looked back at the dancing flames.

Draco looked at the door in his bedroom when he heard a knock and said 'Enter'.

Narcissa walked inside the room and went and sat beside her son ''How are you feeling?'' She asked her son

''Alone'' Draco said and looked at his lap. ''I miss her. I don't know if he is okay or not. I am afraid of her safety mother'' Draco said and tears started to fall from his eyes

Narcissa put her palms at Draco's cheeks and whiped his tears with her thumbs ''She is fine. I am sure about that. Do not worry my dear. This war will finish soon and you will be with her again.'' Narcissa said and kissed her son's temple. ''Goodnight'' she said and walked towards the door.

Before she could leave Draco said ''Goodnight mother''

After few hours, Harry and Hermione were sitting outside of the tent while Harry's back was on a tree and Hermione's back at Harry's chest. Harry had wrapped his arms around her and Hermione had her head in Harry's neck. ''Do you think that he will come back?'' Hermione asked suddenly while looking at the dancing flames in front of her.

Harry hugged her tighter when he felt her shiver from the cold wind. ''I don't know Mione'' he said and stroked her hair.

''Why did he left? Why? What happened to him? Today I saw a face I didn't know that Ron had.'' Hermione said and took a deep breath

''Don't worry yourself over it Mione. Everything will get better soon.'' Harry said trying to comfort his sister in everything except blood.

''I was scared today Harry. I was really scared for you, for Ron and for me. I don't want to lose either of you'' Hermione said and sighed

''I will always protect you Mione. Don't forget that'' Harry said and kissed her head

Nothing else was said that night. Both of them knew that they would get better soon. Their wounds would heal in time.

Miles away inside a castle in the highest of towers Severus was sitting with a glass of firewhisky in his hands and with silent tears streaming down his face and was looking the moon. He had become the headmaster of this school because his master had ordered him to. He had to be the cruelest man to these children inside this castle walls only because his master had ordered him to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know if his daughter was safe. He didn't know if she was injured or okay. She was strong but what if she was not strong enough for all of this. He just wished to Merlin for his daughter to be fine and protected. His life didn't have a meaning if his beautiful daughter was hurt. He should be fighting along her not somewhere else. ''Please be careful my angel. Be safe'' He whispered and that moment a star fell from the sky.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Leave a review please!**

**johnsocz: Thank you for your advice! I hope this chapter is better and not just like the book.**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you so much! I will say it once again! Your reviews always make me smile!  
**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much!  
**


	37. Chapter 37:Bad Moments

*****Hello everyone!Here is another chapter! Not a lot of things to say so I will leave you here! See you soon!**

* * *

Few weeks passed after Ron left Hermione and Harry alone to find the horcruxes. Harry and Hermione had visited Godric's Hallow in hope to find the sword of Gryffindor. However there, the two of them came across Harry's parents graves. They met Bathilda Bagshot but she was animated by Voldemort to contain his snake Nagini. At that meeting Harry's wand was destroyed. The next day however Ron came back and with Harry they destroyed the locket after they found the sword of Gryffindor inside a frozen river. In that river Ron saved Harry's life and asked Harry to forgive him for all those fouls words he had said. Harry forgave him but Hermione was somewhat difficult to make her believe him and trust him again. However she was relieved that he was okay and back with them. The three decided to visit Xenophillius Lovegood to learn about the Deathly Hallows. However in that meeting they learnt something else as well.

The three were ready to leave when Xenophillius came back. Hermione looked at him and said ''Mr. Lovegood. Thank you, sir –''

Ron looked at him and cut Hermione saying ''You forgot the water.''

Xenophillius looked at him and asked ''The water?''

Ron while looking at him said ''For the tea.''

Xenophillius smiled nervously and said ''Did, didn't I? How silly of me.''

Harry smiled at the older man in front of him and said ''No matter, sir. We really ought to be go–''

Xenophillius turned suddenly and looked at Harry and with a pained looked he said ''No, you mustn't –''

Harry was taken aback and he only managed to say ''Sir?''

Xenophillius walked towards Harry while speaking ''You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna…'' He looked at Harry with something like worry, hate and pain and said ''But it's really you they want…''

Harry looked at him and asked ''Who took her, sir?''

Xenophillius turned his back to the three friends and while walking to one of the windows said ''Him. Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is… Voldemort.''

Hermione widened her eyes and gasped ''No'' she said and tears streamed down her face. She shook her face and Ron wrapped a hand around her shoulders. ''Sh Mione. Ww will find her'' Ron whispered at her ear.

Harry looked at Xenophillius and said ''When did the took her sir?''

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor Bellatrix had gripped Luna from her shirt and was looking at her with a very cruel smile. ''You are just like that weird mother of yours.'' She said and threw her to the ground.

That moment Draco walked inside the room with Narcissa and gasped. He looked at the girl at the floor and his eyes watered. Luna looked up and met Draco's eyes.

''Bella, when did this girl came here?'' Narcissa asked

''Oh Cissy, I learned that this girl here is best friends with Potter's mudblood. That means that her father will try to catch them because he wants his dearest girl back'' Bellatrix explained to Narcissa

''My father will never betray my friends'' Luna yelled

Bellatrix looked at her and aimed her wand ''Cru-''

''Now now Bella why are you so furious with this little girl?'' Voldemort said and cut Bellatrix

Everyone in the room bowed except Luna. Voldemort looked at her and said ''And who might you be my dear?'' he asked with irony

''Luna Lovegood'' Luna said brave

Voldemort looked closely and said ''I have heard about you Luna. I know for a fact that you are friends with some people.'' He said and looked towards Draco

Draco looked towards Luna with fear.

Voldemort looked around and yelled ''Snatchers, Bella, leave'' he ordered and when they left he turned to Lucius and said ''Do you remember our conversation back then at Christmas. You remember Lucius, what our beautiful spy had told us?'' he asked and Draco took a deep breath

''I do my Lord'' Lucius said and smiled

''Yes indeed, this girl will be very helpful to us. We will use her because I want few people to have in this house very soon. How about you Lucius? Do you want someone?'' Voldemort asked

''Yes my Lord. I want a certain someone'' Lucius said and smirked

''And who might be that person Lucius?'' he asked his follower

''Potter's mudblood my Lord. I want Hermione Granger. She will be a very good prize and toy.'' Lucius said and Draco and Luna gasped.

''Then you shall have her Lucius'' Voldemort said and left from the Manor.

After that Lucius turned to Luna and Draco. He looked disgusted at them and said. ''Pettigrew take the girl to the dungeons.'' He then left

Draco walked to his room and sat at his bed. Narcissa walked inside without knocking and said ''I will take care of her. Don't worry dear.'' She kissed his head

''Thank you mother! Thank you for everything. Do you know when Severus will come here?'' Draco asked with a small smile

''He will be here in the evening. When he finishes his business with Lucius, I will send him here.'' Narcissa said and left Draco to his thoughts.

Later that evening Severus was sitting at Draco's bedroom after he had finished with Lucius.

''What troubles you Draco?'' Severus asked his godson

''Hermione! Is she okay? Is she safe? I am scared about her Severus. Lucius asked the Dark Lord to give him Hermione if the death eaters ever find her. Aren't you worried about her?'' Draco said and a tear fell from his eyes.

''I hope she is fine Draco. She is strong. She has to be fine. She has to be safe. I will never leave Lucius touch a single hair from my daughter's head. I will kill him first.'' Severus said and took a deep breath ''But don't you think for a second that I am not worrying about her too. I am trying everything I can to find her and the other two but I can't find them anywhere. I just hope that the snatchers don't find them before me.'' Severus continued

''Severus I know you are worrying for her. I am just so scared right now and I can't even think properly anymore.'' Draco said and looked out of the window

''Draco, I am sorry I snapped at you. I am in a lot of pressure and worry and I can't control my nerves'' Severus said and touched Draco's shoulder

''I know Severus. I do. I feel just like you right now'' Draco said and after that Severus left to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

*****So what do you think? I know it's not good... Please leave a review...**

**dutch potterfan: Thank you very much!  
**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much for the advice! I hope this is a better update but I really doubt it...  
**

**johnsocz: Thank you very much!  
**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much for everything!**


	38. Chapter 38:Incidents

*****Hello everyone...I am really sorry for the delay but this past week was a hell for me...I have some issues with my health and I needed to visit the hospital at least once a day...So I am very sorry for not updating sooner...Hope you like the chapter... **

* * *

Meanwhile Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he saw out of the window, figures on broomsticks appear in the sky, jetting directly toward the house. As Harry, Ron and Hermione hit the floor, ropes of light ricochet off the windowsill. Xenophillius waved madly from the window. ''Stop! I've got him –'' he yelled but he was instantly blasted off his feet by a Stunning Spell.

Hermione who was trying to calm down yelled ''Ron! Harry! Take my hand!''

Harry and Ron begin to crawl on their knees toward Hermione when another volley of spells ricochet around the room but the three friends escaped from the destroyed house.

They appeared inside a forest and breathed deeply to calm down and think of what had happened.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and let her tears to fall.

Ron took few deep breaths and said ''That treacherous old bleeder! Is there no one we can trust?''

Harry looked at him and said ''They've kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate.''

''STOP. JUST STOP'' Hermione yelled and looked down.

Harry and Ron went to her and kneeled beside her. ''Mione we will find her. I promise you. Everything will be okay soon Mione.'' Harry said and caressed her hair.

Ron took her to his arms and said ''Harry's right Mione. Luna is a very strong person. She will be fine and we will take her away from him when we find her.'' Ron said

At those words Hermione took a deep breath. She then look at the two boys and gave them a small smile. ''Okay'' she whispered

No one spoke for a few minutes but Ron suddenly said ''I'll do the enchantments.''

Ron took out his wand when Hermione raised her hand and stopped him. Her eyes were wide. Her breath was caught in her throat. Ron and Harry looked where Hermione was looking. Clinging to the branches of the trees above almost as if a part of the trees themselves, were the snatchers. Suddenly, near Hermione, Scabior appeared with Hermione's red scarf, now faded and filthy, around his neck. He pressed it to his grimy nose, he inhaled it and grinned ''Hello beautiful'' he said

Harry, Ron and Hermione started running through the trees to get away from all those snatchers. Suddenly however Hermione felt arms wrapping around her and saw behind her a snatcher holding her in place. She looked down towards Harry who was lying on the ground after the spell she casted towards him. She looked back up when she heared voices from few meters away. She gasped when she saw a snatcher dragging Ron.

When Ron saw a snatcher holding Hermione like a prize he growled and yelled ''Don't touch her'' A fist hit Ron hard in his stomach and he fell to the ground.

Hermione tried to get free and yelled ''STOP IT''

The man who hit Ron turned around and faced Hermione and said '' Your boyfriend will get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely.''

Scabior looked at Harry ''What happened to you, ugly?'' Scabior asked but Harry looked at him with question in his eyes.

''What's your name?'' Scabior asked

''Vernon Dudley.'' Harry answered quickly

Scabior eyed him and said 'Check the list.'' he then turned his attention to Ron and said ''And you, ginger?''

Ron looked at him and said ''Stan Shunpike.''

Greyback smirked ''Like 'hell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again'' He said and pressed harder his boot to Ron's neck

''Barney Weasley.'' Ron answered again

Scabior smirked and with irony said ''Weasley, ha? Wouldn't be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?

Ron felt his blood getting cold and furious as he was he snapped ''Piss off! Arthur Weasley's ten times the wizard you are!

Scabior smirked again at the anger of Ron and said ''Worth ten times you if I can find him. Wasn't you that tipped him off, was it?''

Ron stayed mute. Scabior then turned to Hermione and asked her while walking towards her ''How 'bout you, lovely? What do they call you…?''

Hermione took a deep breath and said without a second thought ''Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood.''

Scabior stroked the nape of Hermione's neck, then took her hair in hand and sniffed.

He smiled at Hermione and said ''You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you're going to be my favorite.''

Hermione closed her eyes in attempt to take her mind away from the scene.

''There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere.'' One of the snatchers said and reluctantly, Scabior turned from Hermione to Harry

''Hear that, ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are? Hm?'' Greyback asked and smirked

Harry tried to make them believe him ''The list is wrong. I told you who I am –''

Scabior looked around and said ''Change of plans, boys. We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry.''

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Severus was sitting behind the desk at the headmaster's office when someone knocked the door.

''Enter'' Severus called and the Carrows walked inside with Neville and Blaise in front of them. When Severus saw the two boys he frowned but quickly asked in a cold voice ''What seems to be the problem?''

Amycus Carrow walked in front of the office and said ''Those two, started a fight in the center of our class when this disgusting mudblood lover Longbottom didn't want to use the cruciatus curse on a first year mudblood student. Then Zabini here told him that he was very weak to even do something like this and then they started to fight. We are here because we wanted you to give them some punishment.'' He said and looked at his sister Alecto and both snickered.

Severus stood up and circled Neville ''Yes indeed I am the best for the situation. You two may go'' He said while looking at the Carrows.

The Carrows smirked and Alecto leaned to Neville's ear and said ''See you later blood traitor. For now, you will have a lot of fun with the Headmaster.'' She left with her brother after that.

''Well that was interesting sir.'' Blaise said while knowing about Severus being in the light side

''Indeed Blaise! Lay off Longbottom. I am in your side. I think that you need to know some things about me.'' Severus said and motioned to the two boys to sit at the chairs and then Severus proceeded to explain to Neville about his situation.

''Wow! So Mione is your daughter? That's amazing.'' Neville said and smiled

''From all the reactions I was waiting from you Longbottom this one hadn't even crossed my mind.'' Blaise said and chuckled

''Indeed again Blaise. I wasn't waiting for something like this either.'' Severus said and smiled ''Hermione was right when she told me that you are an amazing guy'' Severus continued

''Sir, I love Hermione like a sister. She is the only family I have after my Gran of course.'' Neville said and smiled at the memory of Hermione. ''Sir, may I ask you something?'' he asked after a few minutes

''Yes Neville, what is it?'' Severus asked

''Do you know where they are? I mean where Hermione, Harry and Ron are?'' Neville asked

''I wish I knew Neville but I don't.'' Severus said and Neville nodded. ''Now you must return to your common rooms. I will put a spell on you because I want the Carrows to think that I have punished you. It will make some bruises and you will be seem like exhausted but you will be not in reality.'' Severus said and waved his wand

''Goodnight sir'' The two boys said after few minutes and left the office.

Once outside of the door Neville turned to Blaise and said ''Zabini why did you started the fight in the first place?''

''It was the only way to protect the first year students at least for today!'' Blaise explained

''Yeah you are right'' Neville said

''Longbottom, I am an Order member don't worry.'' Blaise said

''I don't Zabini. For some reason I feel that I can trust you completely'' Neville said and the two went to their common rooms.

* * *

*****So what do you think? I hope you like it...eave some reviews please!**

**dutch potterfan: Yeah I know what you mean...But I just wanted to make him like he doesn't care for anything but his pure blood status...**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much...I hope this chapter is good as well...  
**

**SereniteRose: I know that it wasn't my best one...I hope this one is better thought...  
**


	39. Chapter 39:Captured

*****Well because I haven't update in a week here is another chapter. I am not sure if I will have enough time to update this week but hope I will have. See you soon! And I HOPE you enjoy reading!**

* * *

The snatchers arrived at the Malfoy Manor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once inside the Manor Harry looked at his two friends from his place. Bellatrix had made him kneel. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa and said ''Get Draco''. When Hermione heard what Bellatrix said, she widened her eyes and looked down. Ron saw that and took her hand and squeezed it.

Narcissa was watching with pure fear the scene in front of her. Her daughter-in-law along with her friends was in the hands of her dangerous sister. She felt her heart stop when Bellatrix said to her to go and fetch Draco. Narcissa knew that her son will be hurt when he would see his lovely wife in the mercy of some death eaters. But she did as she was told.

Few minutes later Draco walked in the scene with his mother who went and stood beside Lucius. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to hold himself from crying when he saw Hermione held back from one of the snatchers. He looked at her and the two locked eyes for seconds. Hermione looked down and felt the tears stream down her face. Draco looked in front of him where Bellatrix was and saw Harry in a kneeling position. Before he could say something Bellatrix spoke ''Well'' she nodded at him waiting for an answer

Draco looked at the floor and said ''I can't be sure''

Lucius walked towards him and grab him from the back of his neck. Hermione tensed but couldn't move. Lucius spoke ''But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Your mistakes with the mudblood will be forgiven my son.''

Draco looked at him with hater in his eyes ''I don't care for him and you are not my father'' Draco said in a cold tone.

Lucius squeezed the back of Draco's neck and made Draco flinched. ''You will do as you are command boy. Do not forget what the Dark Lord said. The mudblood is in my house and that means that she is my prisoner and I can do whatever I want with her. Don't play with me'' He whispered in his ear

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then nodded and started to move closer to Harry. He didn't have the choice to do anything else and he was ashamed of his self. Bellatrix smiled and took Draco's hand and he kneeled in front of Harry ''Don't be shy sweetie, come over. Now if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure.'' Bellatrix said

Draco looked at Harry trying to make him understand that he didn't want to do it. When Harry nodded Draco spoke ''What's wrong with his face?''

Bellatrix eyed Harry and Draco and then looked at Scabior and said ''Yes, what is wrong with his face?''

Scabior looked at Bellatrix and said ''He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon.''

Bellatrix looked at Hermione when she stood up ''Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you deary? Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was. Ah ha, I got you. Ha!'' she said and laughed but gasped when she saw in the hand of one of the snatchers the sword of Gryffindor. ''What's that? Where did you get that from?'' She asked the snacher with sock all over her face.

The snatcher looked at her in boredom and said ''It was in her back when we searched it. I guess it's mine now''

Bellatrix aimed her wand and send the snatcher away and hurt the other two snatchers. She then turned around and went towards Ron and Hermione and yelled ''Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl."

Hermione was breathing hard and was trying to not cry. When Narcissa handed Harry and Ron to Pettigrew with remorse she went and stood beside her son to give him a little strength.

When Bellatrix threw Hermione to the floor roughly and Hermione cried out in pain Draco took a step forward with his wand ready in his hand when Narcissa stopped him. Draco looked at her with pain in his eyes but Narcissa just mouthed. ''Lucius'' and Draco widen his eyes and returned to his place. He couldn't look Hermione being tortured.

Suddenly Bellatrix yelled ''CRUCIO'' and Hermione started to scream from pain. She stopped the curse and went in front of Hermione and yelled ''That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it? Did you and your friends take it from my vault?''

Hermione shook her head and cried out in pain again when Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on her for the second time.

After few second she stopped and said ''I want an answer mudblood''

Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes and said ''I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything.''

Bellatrix shook her head ''Crucio'' she yelled and when she heard the screams she said ''I don't believe it mudblood''

''Please stop it. Please'' Hermione pleaded while shaking from the curse.

Bellatrix called the Goblin from the dungeons and while she was questioning him in a corner Draco looked at Hermione and his own tears were streaming down his face. He went to move and walk towards her but Hermione shook her head and whisper ''No, please, don't help me. She will kill you''

Draco took a deep breath and more tears fell from his eyes. He was looking at Hermione when Bellatrix yelled ''Liar! Consider yourself lucky, goblin.'' After that she turned and walked towards Hermione. ''You are not any use for me any longer.'' She said and Draco widened his eyes when he saw her aiming her wand to Hermione ready to cast the killing curse.

''AVADA-'' Bellatrix yelled

''STUPEFY'' Draco yelled and Bellatrix fell to the floor stunned. Draco run to Hermione and took her to his arms.

''ENOUGH'' Lucius yelled and Draco and Hermione looked at his raised wand.

''Lucius please, let them be'' Narcissa said but before she could say anything else she fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Draco and Hermione widened their eyes

''NO'' Draco yelled and lunched himself to his father to free his mother from the curse. Lucius aimed his wand at Draco and sent him flying to a wall.

''DRACO'' Hermione yelled and went to run to him but Lucius grabbed her from her wrists. ''NO! Let me go! Please!'' She cried and tried to push him away. Draco opened his eyes and saw Lucius grabbing Hermione from her wrists hard. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He felt pain at his back and thought that he had broken few ribs. ''Lucius, let her go. I beg you. Kill me - Kill me instead of Hermione'' Draco pleaded

''I plan on killing all of you.'' Lucius said and threw Hermione to the floor

''Say goodbye to the world you filthy mudblood'' Lucius said and aimed his wand at her

''NOOO'' Draco yelled and tears filled his eyes again

Before Lucius could say something else he was on the floor crying out in pain. Hermione turned around and cried out in happiness when she saw her father standing there. ''You will never touch a single hair of my daughter again Lucius.'' He said while walking towards Lucius.

Hermione run to Draco and helped him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Narcissa stood up as well and went and took Ron and Harry along with Luna from the dungeons. When they walked at the room they saw Severus using a stunner to Lucius and then turning to Draco and Hermione.

''Daddy'' Hermione yelled and fell to his arms. Tears fell from her eyes

''My sweet princess! My baby girl It's alright. I am here love!'' Severus whispered to her ear while holding her tight.

The two pulled away and Hermione saw Luna ''Luna'' she said and hugged the younger girl tight

''I am fine Mione. Don't worry. I am okay.'' Luna said and Hermione pulled away and kissed her head. She then went to Draco who immediately wrapped his arms around her again.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and said ''I think Draco has broken some of his ribs. You have to fix him''

Narcissa walked to her son and run her wand in front of him and when she saw which ribs he had broken she healed them all. When she was sure her son was fine she said ''You have to leave now. We are not sure if more death eaters start to come in here''

''Narcissa is right. You have to leave. We will modify the memories of those who have taken you because the Dark Lord can't know anything about this meeting.'' Severus said and looked at Narcissa who nodded

Narcissa went to Draco and hugged him ''Go with them. You have to stay with Hermione. She need you and you need her'' She whispered in his ear.

Draco looked at her and whispered back ''I love you mother. Be careful. Let's go'' Draco said and he took Hermione hand.

Severus walked up to the couple and hugged Hermione ''Be safe my love. Be strong. You hear me?'' He said and kissed her head

Hermione gave him a small smile and said ''I love you daddy. Take care of yourself.'' He gave her one final squeeze and let her free.

''Just think of Shell Cottage. I will explain everything there.'' Ron said and with Harry they aparrated there.

''Luna let's go.'' Hermione said and took her hand and thought about Shell Cottage.

Few minutes later she appeared beside Ron and Harry with Draco and Luna by her side.

* * *

*****Soooooo what do you think? Is it good? Or is it bad? Leave some reviews please!**

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is good...  
**

**SereniteRose: Really? Fantastic? Thank you very much! I hope this one is good as well!  
**

**dutch potterfan: I hope that it is really a good chapter!  
**


End file.
